No te creo
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: NaruSasu Naruto y asuke estaban casados, pero Naruto quiere el divorcio pero Sasuke no se lo da, ya que está enamorado de Naruto, en cambio Naruto odia a Sasuke o por lo menos eso aparenta, Sasuke se va a vivir con Naruto y algo pasa entre ellos, que es lo que pasó entre los dos para que Naruto no quiera a Sasuk y se comporte tan frío con todo el mundo?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1

Estaba en el enorme jardín mirando la fuente que había pero en verdad no la miraba, solo recordaba, lo frustrado que estaba, y el dolor que sentía desde hace seis años, y como su padre le despreciaba por lo que había pasado, antes de eso era diferente con él, le consentía a su forma pero por ser Doncel no tenía muchos privilegios y le vendió para pagar todos sus deudas, por eso ahora vivían moderadamente bien, pero él estaba ahora en casa de sus padres por lo que pasó hace seis años

-Sasuke-el nombrado se giró e hizo una pequeña sonrisa al ver a las dos personas y se acercó a ellas

-Sai-dijo Sasuke-te ves bastante bien

-gracias-dijo Sai, Sasuke miró a la otra persona que cargaba a un bebe pelirrojo

-Gaara-susurró Sasuke y se acercó a él y miró al bebe-me lo prestas?

-claro-dijo Gaara y le entregó el bebe, Sasuke lo cogió y el bebe abrió sus ojos

-es clavadito a ti, Gaara-dijo Sasuke

-a mi me fuera gustado que se pareciera algo a mi-dijo Sai haciendo morros

-el próximo que tengamos pones mas empeño en que se parezca a ti-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa burlona y Sai lo miró

-os tengo envidia-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al bebe y acariciar su cara

-no digas eso-dijo Gaara-recapacitará

-han pasado seis años y lo único que quiere de mi es el divorcio-dijo con tristeza Sasuke-en el fondo me lo merezco

-primo, no pienses a si-dijo Sai-el día menos pensado vendrá y seréis una familia

-lo dudo-dijo Sasuke

-papi-gritó un niño que se acercó a lo0s tres con pelo negro y ojos azules-luego me leerás un cuento?

-claro, tesoro-dijo Sasuke sonriendo al niño

-Roy, que grande estás-dijo Gaara, el niño miró a las dos personas y les sonrió

-claro-dijo con orgullo el niño-pronto tendré seis años

-eres todo un hombrecito-dijo Sai sonriendo

-papi, él es Akira?

-si-dijo Sasuke agachándose a la altura del niño para mostrarle el bebe-no crees que es hermoso

-si-dijo Roy-pero no hace nada

-es que es muy pequeño-dijo Sasuke

-quien iba a creer verte a si, primo-dijo Sai y Sasuke se levantó y miró a Sai sin entender-seis años atrás decías de no tener hijos por que no te gustaban los niños, y ahora solo mírate, ves un bebe y un niño y te desvives por ellos

-era un niño caprichoso-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa-ahora me conformo por nada, quiero lo mejor para mi hijo

-como está Itachi y Deidara con la pequeña Yuri-dijo Sai

-bien-dijo Sasuke-Itachi trabajando bastante duro para mantener a su familia y para pagar la deuda de … -suspiró Sasuke con tristeza-Naruto

-Sasuke-dijo serio Gaara-comprendí tus sentimientos en el pasado respecto a Naruto, pero lo mejor es que te olvides de él y le des el divorcio, mereces ser feliz

-crees que no lo he intentado Gaara-dijo Sasuke con tristeza-pero no puedo, me enamoré de él sin darme cuenta e utilicé la atracción física que sentía para luego irme de su lado, pero ese fue mi error, estaba enamorado y no quería aceptarlo,, él nos vio y pensó lo peor de mi y me echó junto con Karin, menos mal que ella se casó con Suigetsu o si no no se que fuera sido de ella

-como pudo hacer eso-dijo enfadado Gaara-a ti que te decía que te amaba, cosa que no creo en estos momentos y a Karin que es su prima

-pero si echó a Deidara que es su hermano mayor solo por que quería estar con Itachi-dijo Sai-y como es Doncel su padre le dejó todo al hijo varón

-la última vez que hablé con Deidara me dijo que no se lleva bien Naruto con la señora Kushina, ni con nadie-dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo con tristeza-dice que a cambiado para mal, trata mal a los empleados y a todos que le contradiga-Sasuke miró a los otros dos adultos con una sonrisa-yo siempre le agradeceré por a verme dado a mi hijo-Sasuke acarició los cabellos oscuros del niño-a nuestro hijo aunque él crea que no es su hijo-el niño se entristeció y Sasuke le acarició la mejilla-en un futuro se dará cuenta que eres su hijo, Roy-el niño afirmó con la cabeza

-señor Sasuke-dijo una empleada que se acercó a ellos, el nombrado la miró como los demás

-que pasa-dijo Sasuke

-deben acompañarme-dijo la empleada-hay visitas y es urgente, ya avisé a los señores

-ahora vamos-dijo Sasuke y la empleada se fue

-esperabais a alguien?-dijo Sai acercándose a su primo para que le diera el bebe que se había dormido

-no-dijo Sasuke-no te importa que le siga cargando yo?

-claro que-dijo Sai

-vamos-dijo Gaara y los tres fueron a dentro de la gran mansión con Roy al lado de Sasuke, una vez dentro fueron a la sala, en ese ya estaban Fugaku y Mikoto que tenían cara de seriedad los dos pero en Mikoto con algo de preocupación, también había dos personas mas una con el pelo negro y gafas de sol pequeñas y otra persona rubia que miraba por el ventanal, Sasuke al ver a la persona rubia lo miró con los ojos abiertos sorprendido

-como puede ver ya estamos todos-dijo serio Fugaku-que es a lo que has venido señor Namikaze, el rubio en ese momento se giró y miró a cada uno de los presentes asta que sus ojos azules se posaron en Sasuke sobre todo en el bulto que tenía en brazos y después miró a la persona pelirroja que estaba al lado de Sasuke con odio, Gaara al notar la mirada del rubio, le quitó de los brazos de Sasuke al bebe y decidió irse de ese lugar, el rubio miró a Fugaku seriamente

-antes de nada os presento a mi abogado Shino-dijo el rubio serio-y si he venido personalmente con mi abogado es por que os daré un trato que seguro os alegrará

-de que se trata-dijo Fugaku serio

-típico de usted solo pensar en dinero, señor Uchiha-dijo el rubio y Fugaku se enfadó-pero no he venido a discutir con usted, he venido a quitarme los lazos que tengo con su hijo Doncel

-eso será cuando le des tu apellido al hijo de Sasuke-dijo Fugaku y Naruto rió a carcajada

-que pasa que el verdadero padre de ese mocosa sabe que el Doncel criado por usted es una maldita zorra que ni siquiera quiere darle su apellido?-dijo el rubio, Sasuke lo miró con enfado

-como te atreves a hablar a si y sobre todo ante mi presencia de mi hijo-dijo Fugaku conteniendo las ganas de golpear al rubio

-no soy idiota-dijo el rubio-se para que queréis que le ponga mi apellido al niño, para que tenga mi fortuna, y como es un niño inmediatamente el padre Doncel puede disponer de ella, pero a lo que he venido-miró al de gafas de sol-Shino-este afirmó con la cabeza

-aquí está los papeles del divorcio-dijo Shino serio

-no firmará-dijo tajantemente Fugaku

-continuaré y espero que no me interrumpáis-dijo Shino sin quitar el tono como la expresión seria-el día que se casaron Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze, mi cliente, se hizo un contrato, que el señor Fugaku Uchiha, padre del Doncel Sasuke Uchiha aceptó la firma de ese contrato

-donde quiere llegar-dijo Fugaku

-yo le presté mucho dinero para salvar por a si decirlo su apellido y a parte de dinero me dio a su único hijo Doncel que usted me dijo y me prometió que su hijo era decente, cosa que ya tenía su enamorado, Subaku no Gaara, y me juraba y me perjuraba que siempre estaría enamorado de él-Sasuke agachó la cabeza con tristeza-pero ese no es el caso, en ese contrato decía que asta que la deuda no este finiquitada todas las posesiones del Uchiha pasarían a mi poder, en otras palabras, este lugar es mío, como otras propiedades que se dicen ser de los Uchiha son mías-Mikoto que no había dicho nada se puso la mano en la boca y Sasuke como Sai estaban sorprendidos ya que ellos tres no sabían nada de eso-si no he venido antes es por que pensaba que me daría el divorcio, pero me cansé a parte conforme pasa el tiempo su hijo Sasuke Uchiha solo se guía por el dinero al igual que usted señor Fugaku Uchiha

-Fugaku-dijo Mikoto preocupada-lo que ha dicho Naruto es verdad?

-si-dijo Fugaku serio-que vas hacer, echarnos? Te recuerdo que nuestro cargo hay un niño varó de casi seis años y que es tu hijo

-que quede claro, no es mi hijo-dijo Naruto serio-solo he venido a que firme los papeles de divorcio, si lo hace seguiréis aquí o ir a otra de la propiedades, seguir como siempre, pero si no firma, os tendréis que largar de aquí-sonrió el rubio con malicia-por que esto como las demás pertenencias de los Uchiha en estos momentos son mías asta que la deuda no exista

-pero, Naruto no nos puedes dejar en la calle-dijo Mikoto

-ese no es mi problema, pero tenéis a vuestro hijo Itachi que os acoja en su casita, pero la deuda tardará asta que se finiquite-dijo Naruto-o podéis ir donde Subaku no Gaara

-si no me fuera cegado por tu dinero, hubiera sido mejor casar a Sasuke con Gaara-dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa

-seguro que todo hubiera sido diferente-dijo fríamente Naruto y miró a Sasuke que este tenía a su hijo apoyado a su lado y la cabeza en su pecho ya que estaba sollozando y Sasuke retenía las lágrimas sin dejar de mirar a Naruto

-no voy a darte nunca en mi vida el divorcio-dijo Sasuke con mucha seguridad en la voz

-como quieras-dijo Naruto

-entonces mañana ha esta hora espero que este vacía esta casa-dijo Shino serio-o si no llamaré a la policía, y el rubio y Shino salieron de la mansión, Sasuke sin pensarlo corrió tras ello

-Naruto-gritó Sasuke y el rubio paró, en cambio Shino subió a un caballo-se que me odias, pero no lo pagues con ellos, págalo conmigo, y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que no nos dejes en la calle-Naruto que le estaba dando la espalda al azabache se giró y lo miró a los ojos negros

-creo que no te costaría ser una puta-dijo fríamente Naruto y Sasuke lo miró-ya que cuando estuviste conmigo te comportabas como tal, piénsalo-y sin mas Naruto se subió al caballo y Shino y él se fueron

Continuará …

Nueva historia, que os aparecido este comienzo … si me queréis tirar algún tomatazos yo misma los recogeré para comerlos mi amado Sasuke y yo …. comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Naruto estaba en su mansión en su hacienda en Konoha con su abogado Shino un chico y una chica, había pasado un día desde su visita en la mansión Uchiha

-Naruto, no entiendo por que lo has traído-dijo un chico con pelo corto marrón y unas marcas en la cara

-por el simple motivo que se mueve por dinero, Kiba-dijo con frialdad Naruto-y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero, asta venderse

-pero Naruto, no crees que te vas arrepentir?-dijo la chica de pelo rubio con preocupación

-si lo he traído es para demostrarle que para mi es indiferente, Ino-dijo Naruto, la chica suspiró

-sinceramente yo no creo que eso sea cierto-dijo Ino seria y Naruto la miró con enfado-has cambiado mucho, es como si fuerais cambiado de personalidad entre los dos, antes tú eras alegre y mírate ahora, eres frío y te da igual todo respecto a tus empleados, eres como era antes Sasuke, y él ahora por lo poco que le he visto no parece a si, si no que parece que está como deprimido, triste

-me importa muy poco lo que sienta-dijo indiferente Naruto

-aquí como se le debe de tratar, Naruto?-dijo Shino serio-como tu esposo o como …

-como esposo no, eso está claro-dijo Naruto serio cortando a Shino-se le tratará como uno mas y hablaré con los empleados, al igual que le dejaré claro a Sasuke Uchiha en que posición estará en este lugar-sonrió con malicia

-solo te voy a decir que antes de hacer cualquier cosa en contra de Sasuke lo pienses, Naruto-dijo Ino-puede que estés equivocado

-equivocado-gritó Naruto exaltado-yo le vi a Sasuke intimando con ese Gaara, cuando el día anterior Sasuke por primera vez me dijo que me amaba, todo era mentira, solo se revolcaba conmigo por dinero por estatus

-él fue vendido por su padre-dijo seria Ino

-y yo lo compré-dijo serio Naruto-pero él si me hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de ese Gaara yo hubiera cambiado de parecer y no nos hubiéramos casado

-en eso tienes razón-dijo Ino-pero has sido duro con todos el mundo que te rodea

-si, y no me arrepiento-dijo fríamente Naruto-se lo merecían por defender a los Uchiha, y si lo dices por Deidara él me traicionó por preferir estar con un Uchiha que estar apoyándome a mi, a su hermano menor varón

-a veces es bueno olvidar o dejar aparcado el pasado-dijo Ino

-como quieres que lo olvide-volvió a gritar Naruto-el día que nos convertimos en marido y esposo él se besuqueó con ese Gaara y se iba a fugar con él, menos mal que Shikamaru me lo dijo por que les vio y después como quieres que olvide la traición que me hicieron los dos, Gaara volvió por él, se hizo pasar por mi mano derecha ya que Sakura decidió seguir los pasos de Tsunade, lo consideré a ese Gaara mi amigo, era alguien en que confiaba y como me lo agradeció tanto él como mi esposo revolcándose asta que él día que les vi con mis propios ojos con la ayuda de mi prima Karin que ella sabía todo, ella también me traicionó, y después me quería enganchar el embarazo diciendo que ese niño es mío? No soy idiota-Naruto se giró y miró por el ventanal-cuando ayer estuve en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke tenía en sus brazos a un bebe pelirrojo, seguro que aumentaron la familia-susurró con una pizca de tristeza-y de repente me viene que haría cualquier cosa por que no esté su familia en la calle-se giró y miró a Ino que ella vio aunque intentase aparentar frialdad Naruto en sus ojos azules vio una gran tristeza en ellos-le dije de ser mi puta y aceptó y a si él creerá-Kiba abrió los ojos sorprendido al igual que Ino Shino estaba indiferente-pero lo que el no sabe es que voy a pasar de él como si no existiera, para que se de cuenta que a mi no me interesa y que fue una mancha negra en mi pasado

-no sabía que era capaz de llegar a ser eso solo por dinero-susurró Ino-no me lo esperaba, y sinceramente me decepciona

-y cuando estuvo viviendo aquí se hacía el decente, a saber con cuantos tipos ha estado y seguro que Gaara ni sabrá-dijo Kiba

-me da igual que relación tenga con Gaara-dijo serio Naruto-iré hablar con los empleados y luego con Sasuke le tengo que decir en que posición está en mi haciendo

ºººººººººººººº

Gaara fue a una casa modesta que vivía Itachi y Deidara con su hija Yuri, Gaara tocó la puerta y fue recibido por Deidara un chico rubio de pelo largo, después de saludarse los dos se adentraron a la casa y se sentaron en la silla y al cabo de unos segundos entró Itachi que se sorprendió al ver a Gaara y se sentó al lado de Deidara

-a que has venido, Gaara?-dijo Deidara-no es que me moleste que hayas venido, lo que pasa es que es raro y sobre todo tu cara de preocupación

-ayer vino a la mansión Uchiha, Naruto-Itachi y Deidara se sorprendieron pero el rubio se entristeció

-a que fue mi hermano?-dijo Deidara

-quiere el divorcio-dijo Gaara serio-pero ese no es el problema, cuando se casó con Sasuke hubo un contrato que nadie sabía excepto el señor Fugaku, Naruto y mi cuñado Shikamaru que antes era su abogado

-que clase de contrato-dijo Itachi serio

-que de mientras tengan esa deuda los Uchiha con Naruto todo lo de los Uchiha es de Naruto, en otras palabras, la mansión es de Naruto como las otras propiedades de los Uchiha

-a veces creo que mi padre no piensa-dijo Itachi decepcionado

-la cuestión que si no firmaba el divorcio Sasuke lo echaría a todos en la calle-dijo Gaara serio y Deidara se entristeció-y si firmara se podrían quedar pero la deuda seguía igual

-y que a pasado-dijo Deidara-nuestra casa es pequeña, pero podremos apañarnos

-Naruto les dio veinticuatro horas en irse de la casa-dijo Gaara

-sabía que mi hermano no iba a firmar los papeles de divorcio-dijo Itachi serio-está enamorado de ese rubio, además que quiere que le de el apellido Namikaze a Roy, ya que es hijo de Naruto

-no se como lo vamos hacer pero aquí serán bienvenido-dijo Deidara forzando una sonrisa por lo que ha hecho su hermano menor

-no hace falta-dijo Gaara

-por que-dijo Deidara sin entender

-esta mañana cuando llegó el abogado de Naruto, Sasuke habló con él y se fue con el abogado Sasuke, a la media hora vino Sasuke, diciendo que no hacía falta que se fueran sus padres, ya que él se iba con Naruto, la sonrisa que hizo Sasuke no me gustó, pero Fugaku como Mikoto no se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, no se de que hablaron Naruto y Sasuke, pero llegaron aún acuerdo, Sasuke se fue con Naruto

-y Roy?-dijo Itachi serio

-con tus padres, Itachi-dijo Gaara serio

-puede que Sasuke haya convencido al terco de mi hermano, por eso se fueron los dos sin el niño-dijo ilusionado Deidara

-lo dudo-dijo Itachi serio

-exacto-dijo Gaara serio-como hhe dicho antes la sonrisa de Sasuke no me gustó, solo espero que no esté haciendo una tontería y resulte mas herido de lo que está-dijo con tristeza el pelirrojo-siento que el culpable soy yo

-en parte si Gaara

-Deidara-dijo Itachi

-se hizo pasar por amigo de Naruto para luego querer robarse a Sasuke-dijo Deidara serio

-Sasuke me lo explicó todo y yo entendí que Sasuke estaba enamorado de Naruto y me iba a partar para que los dos sean felices ya que Sasuke iba a tener un hijo de Naruto y se le veía tan feliz por eso-dijo Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa-luego al cabo del tiempo me di cuenta que mi otra mitad estaba mas cerca de lo que yo creía

-me alegra que de eso te hayas dado cuenta-dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa

-solo espero que no se hagan mas daño de lo que se han hecho Sasuke y mi hermano Naruto-dijo Deidara con tristeza

ººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en una habitación no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, eso no le importaba lo que le importaba es que si había tomado la decisión correcta de volver a ese lugar con ese Naruto tan frío y carente de sentimientos, pero lo que le dolía es que por su culpa Naruto había cambiado de actitud respecto a todo lo que le rodeaba, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y la abrieron sin que él diera permiso pero eso era lo de menos, Sasuke miró a la persona que entró que era Naruto y este se apoyó en la puerta después de cerrarla con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y con la mirada seria hacia Sasuke

-no se si será de tu agrado esta habitación, pero para lo que has venido es suficiente-dijo Naruto con malicia, el azabache miró al lado

-no me interesa el lujo que tenga la habitación-dijo Sasuke indiferente

-eso es algo que me da igual-dijo Naruto y el azabache lo miró-solo quería decirte que tendrás libertad de ir donde quieras, pero no te creas que iras como el dueño de la casa y tendrás todo lo que pidas, para conseguir comida y demás cosas deberás de ganártelo-el rubio sonrió con malicia-ya sabes trabajando, si sabes lo que es eso y serás uno mas, tendrás horarios y los tendrás que cumplir, y no sueños que por ser Doncel tendrás mas privilegios

-no tengo ningún problema en trabajar-dijo serio Sasuke

-y sobre lo otro que es por que estás aquí, siempre tienes que estar dispuesto-Sasuke se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado-y con quien sea-dijo maliciosamente, el azabache lo miró asustado-ya que eso para ti no debe de ser ningún problema, ya que aceptaste venir por ser la putita de quien sea-sonrió-nos vemos-y sin mas se fue de la habitación, Sasuke al estar solo las lágrimas empezaron a salir rápidamente

-donde me he metido-susurró entrecortadamente Sasuke

Continuará ….

El segundo capítulo, que os aparecido? Naruto es bastante frío no creéis …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Había pasado dos semana, Sasuke se levantaba bastante temprano, los primeros días le costaba ya que no estaba acostumbrado, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, el trabajo que hacía era en la tierra y como le había dicho Naruto ningún varón o Doncel y mujer le ayudaba para nada, los primeros días en el trabajo fue duro aún lo seguía siendo, pero Sasuke se había prometido que le iba a demostrar que no era un niño caprichoso y menos mimado, ya no era el mismo de antes desde que Naruto le echó de esa misma mansión, los empleados cuando le vieron de vuelta en la mansión lo miraron con desaprobación, pero él no hablaba con ninguno de ellos, en alguna ocasión habló con Ino como con Kiba, pero lo justo, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo y comía lo justo por no decir que demasiado poco y a veces se sentía débil ya que trabajaba mucho y no comía lo suficiente, sobre lo otro en ningún momento Naruto fue a su habitación como que tampoco lo vio, en esas dos semanas, en ese momento estaba oscureciendo y la verdad que a Sasuke le enfadaba que Naruto no hubiera ido a su habitación, se miró al espejo de mala gana mirándose cada centímetro de su cuerpo

-si no le atraigo?-susurró Sasuke haciendo un suspiro, salió de su habitación a paso lento, para cenar, no tenía hambre pero iba ya que era en el único momento que veía a Naruto, al entrar en la gran sala vio a Naruto sentado en la gran mesa, estaba solo y miraba unos papeles, Sasuke con tranquilidad se sentó en frente del rubio y en ese momento una sirvienta les puso a los dos la cena y los dejó solo, Naruto comía mientras leía una de las hojas, cosa que Sasuke miró durante unos segundos la comida y luego miró al rubio, cosa que este no miró al azabache ni un momento, Sasuke suspiró y se levantó no se sentía bien y justo en el momento que iba a salir de la sala se tambaleó y segundos después lo vio todo oscuro

-Sasuke-gritó Naruto que vio como se desmayaba el azabache, con rapidez el rubio lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación poniéndolo en la cama con delicadeza, cuando lo dejó en la cama avisó a una de las sirvientas para que fuera a buscar al médico, Naruto se quedó con Sasuke velando por su salud

ºººººººººººººº

Abrió sus ojos negros con lentitud, estaba confundido, Sasuke se quiso levantar

-no te levantes, Sasuke-dijo una voz dulce de mujer, Sasuke miró a la chica que tenía el pelo rosa y la reconoció y suspiró con fastidio-no te sientas incómodo ante mi presencia, tienes que recuperar fuerza, por que estás débil, recuerda que no soy tu enemiga-el azabache solo la miraba con seriedad esa chica por a si decirlo en el pasado le hizo daño-hablaré con Naruto, y me va a escuchar por consentir tu estado

-que pretendes, Sakura-dijo serio Sasuke

-Sasuke, en estos años he hecho mi vida, estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso con una niña de cuatro años y contra ti no tengo nada, confía en mi

-tú querías a Naruto, como quieres que confíe en ti-dijo Sasuke

-y lo quiero, es mi mejor amigo de la infancia-dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa-pero me di cuenta que el amor estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba, y ese amor a una pareja no era Naruto, a él le quiero como un hermano, pero en este tiempo desde que te fuiste-dijo la chica con tristeza

-no me fui, Naruto me echó y a Karin también-corrigió Sasuke

-en estos seis años Naruto ha cambiado mucho-dijo Sakura sin cambiar su semblante triste-es frío, trata a todos de manera despectiva y Naruto nunca a sido a si, siempre a tratado a todos bien y con respecto-la chica suspiró sin ganas-al cabo de un mes Naruto echó de malos modos a Deidara por decirle que quería a Itachi, al ser un Uchiha y Deidara un Doncel y no tener derechos, lo echó de aquí, bueno le dio a elegir a Deidara y él eligió a Itachi y Naruto le dijo que se fuera y Deidara se fue y Naruto a prohibido a todos y sobre todo a Kushina cualquier contacto con Deidara como con todos los Uchiha

-yo, no se que decir-susurró Sasuke-creo que es culpa mía

-no lo creo-dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa mirando por la ventana-supimos gracias a la señora Tsunade que Deidara tuvo una hija y si no me equivoco se llama Yuri y Kushina sufre mucho por que no conoce a su nieta-miró al azabache con tristeza-ni tampoco a su nieto mayor

-tú …

-la señora Tsunade me lo dijo y yo lo creo-dijo Sakura y al azabache le empezaron a brillar los ojos pero intentó no llorar-ya que ella era la única que lo sabía y me lo dijo … intenté hablar con Naruto, pero no entra a razones, es muy terco a parte que está cegado, y lo único que he conseguido es pelearnos y que no me dirija la palabra por días

-es culpa mía-dijo Sasuke

-no te preocupes, solo espero que se de cuenta, mas que nada por el niño, ya que él no tiene la culpa de nada de las diferencias que tengas tú y Naruto-dijo Sakura-ahora solo te digo que reposo y sobre todo te alimentes

-lo intentaré-dijo Sasuke

-lo aras-ordenó Sakura y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie lentamente y mirando la habitación-está habitación …

-es la de Naruto, la que compartisteis en un pasado-dijo Sakura y el azabache abrió los ojos sorprendido por que todo estaba diferente a como lo recordaba asta la cama era otra-Naruto al otro día que no estabas aquí, destrozó la habitación ya que la noche anterior se fue y no volvió asta el siguiente día, al otro día lo destrozó todo, después mando a que sacaran todo de aquí asta los muebles del baño, los llevó si no estoy equivocada a vuestro lugar-el azabache volvió a sorprenderse sobre todo por que ella sabía de ese lugar si se suponía que solo lo sabían él y Naruto-y lo quemó todo, no queda nada, y cuando digo nada, eso quiere decir que ese lugar ya no existe-Sasuke sin poder evitarlo le empezó salir lágrimas-y cambió todo a como lo ves ahora … él sigue bebiendo todas las noches, se está perdiendo-dijo tristemente la chica-te dejaré solo, descansa, ah, aunque no lo demuestre Naruto, parecía preocupado por ti, él aún te ama, solo que el rencor o traición es mas fuerte

-no hubo traición, Sakura-susurró Sasuke llorando ya que no podía parar-él ya no me ama

-eso se lo tienes que hacer ver-dijo Sakura-pero será difícil-y sobre todo date cuenta en la forma en la que te mira aunque quiera aparentar odio o indiferencia … te dejo y descansa, ah, Naruto me ha dicho que esta noche puedes quedarte aquí a dormir-Sakura dejó solo al azabache

ºººººººººººº

La noche llegó, Naruto llegó a su mansión, estaba bebido y se tambaleaba, todo estaba oscuro y Naruto subió por la escaleras como pudo, entró en su habitación con los pies arrastrando y encendió la luz, abrió los ojos al ver un bulto en su cama para luego ponerlos serios, se acercó a la cama para echar al intruso o intrusa de ella pero su sorpresa fue encontrar a Sasuke durmiendo, no entendió eso pero luego recordó lo que le dijo a Sakura, Naruto entre cerró los ojos mirando al azabache y miró lo pacifico que estaba durmiendo, esa noche para Naruto hacía calor y sin pensarlo empezó a desnudarse, solo quedó en ropa interior y quitó la sábana y la manta que cubría al azabache, Sasuke al notar esto se removió un poco pero no llegó a despertar, Naruto sonrió con malicia mirando el cuerpo del azabache y sin pensarlo se puso en cima de Sasuke cogiendo las muñecas del azabache y las puso por encima de la cabeza de Sasuke y las agarró con una sola mano y con la otra mano el rubio empezó abrir la camisa de dormir del azabache asta que vio el pecho desnudo del azabache y se relamió los labios con lujuria, Sasuke despertó rápidamente al notar que alguien le agarraba las muñecas y sobre todo que le empezaba a lamer su pecho desnudo, Sasuke no sabía que estaba pasando y empezó a moverse bruscamente y Naruto con su mano libre cogió la cara del azabache para que le mirara

-recuerda que debes de cumplir como esposo, Sasuke-susurró Naruto, el azabache se asustó ya que el aliento del rubio desprendía alcohol-y esto no pasaría si hubieras firmado el divorcio

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke-no me hagas daño-el rubio sonrió con malicia

-mañana haz como si no hubiera pasado nada, esto no ha pasado-dijo Naruto para luego besar los labios del azabache con lujuria y agresividad, a Sasuke le salió lágrimas de tristeza por las palabras del rubio y se dejó hacer y se dejó a que el placer le invadiera

ººººººººººº

Sasuke despertó y se levantó no miró a la persona que dormía al lado suyo y entró al baño, se duchó rápidamente y pudo ver que el baño también era diferente, cuando acabó de ducharse se puso la ropa y se fue a la cocina, en el lugar no había ningún empleado solo estaba Ino tomando Té, los dos se miraron y Sasuke se sentó enfrente de la rubia sin dejar de mirarla como si quisiera decirla alguna cosa pero no sabía como

-dime lo que me tienes que decir-dijo Ino seria

-Sakura, está?-dijo Sasuke

-no-dijo Ino y vio la preocupación en el rostro del azabache

-puedes decirme, puede que te pueda ayudar-dijo Ino-si es que te duele algo yo también se algo de medicina solo para casos de emergencia

-sabrías-dijo Sasuke con timidez-hacer el té

-oye, claro que se hacer té, me estoy tomando uno y lo he hecho yo-dijo Ino indignada

-no me refiero a ese tipo de té-dijo con timidez Sasuke, la rubia lo miró detenidamente para saber a lo que se refería asta que abrió los ojos

-dios mío-dijo asustada Ino y también preocupada-Naruto a hecho lo que predijo? Como a podido hacer eso-dijo enfadada-me va escuchar, como a podido traer algún tipo para que te haga …

-no-dijo Sasuke cortando a Ino-Naruto no ha traído a nadie-Ino se tranquilizó-a noche vino borracho y …

-te obligó-dijo Ino exaltada

-en parte no-dijo Sasuke con un sonrojo-no se lo digas a nadie, por favor

-no lo haré-dijo Ino con una pequeña sonrisa-y sobre ese té, nunca lo he hecho, pero Sakura me dijo como se hacía, solo espero hacerlo bien-se levantó la rubia de la silla para comenzar a preparar el té

-si no lo haces bien, solo espero de no ser muy fértil y a si no habrá consecuencias -Sasuke agachó la cabeza con tristeza

-mira el lado bueno-dijo Ino con su tarea y sin mirar al azabache-puede que lo que ha pasado es algo favorable para los dos

-lo dudo-dijo tristemente Sasuke-Naruto dijo que lo olvidara

-y lo vas a poder olvidar

-no-dijo con lágrimas Sasuke-yo le amo aunque él como muchos de este lugar no lo crean-Ino en ese momento se giró con una taza en mano y la puso delante de Sasuke y le sonrió

-yo te creo, veo como le miras-dijo Ino-y sobre el té espero que haya sabido hacerlo

-yo también lo espero, no soportaría quedarme embarazado y Naruto diga que no es su hijo, otra vez no lo soportaría, ya que creo que él no recordará nada por que estaba borracho-dijo con tristeza Sasuke quitándose las lágrimas y tomándose el té de un trago-creo que habrás sabido hacerlo, está igual de asqueroso, aunque hacía mucho que no lo tomaba el sabor es difícil de olvidar-Ino sonrió por el comentario del azabache

-Sasuke, puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-si

-en estos seis años has estado con alguien?-preguntó Ino seria

-no-dijo Sasuke-aunque no lo creáis soy alguien decente

-me alegro de que no hayas estado con alguien-dijo Ino-ya que aquí se cree que estabas con Gaara-Sasuke sonrió

-somos amigos-dijo Sasuke serio-le quiero no lo voy a negar, pero él está casado desde hace un año con mi primo Sai y tienen un hijo de apenas unos meses

-me alegra que me hayas dicho eso-dijo Ino-ahora solo queda que Naruto acepte que Gaara y tú no tenéis nada ya que él cree que tenéis una relación ya que te vio con un bebe pelirrojo en brazos cuando fue a la mansión de tus padres

-ese es el hijo de Gaara y de mi primo Sai-dijo Sasuke

-le hechas de menos verdad?-dijo Ino

-si-dijo Sasuke-lo mas importante para mi es mi hijo Roy, y me gustaría verle

-coméntale a Naruto sobre eso-dijo Ino

-no creo que quiera-dijo Sasuke-pero se que está bien

-la verdad pienso igual, a Naruto no le agrada tu hijo por que cree que es hijo tuyo y de Gaara

-pero es hijo de Naruto-dijo Sasuke-yo solo estado con Naruto-Ino miró hacia otro lado-no me crees, verdad?

-lo siento, pero no puedo creerte-dijo Ino-yo podré apoyarte en todo lo que quieras, al igual que Kiba, pero de ese tema pensamos que tu hijo es de Gaara y no nos harás cambiar de opinión

-me lo merezco-dijo Sasuke-lo hizo todo mal e involucré a personas inocentes, como Karin y Deidara-Ino suspiró

-debo dejarte tengo trabajo-dijo Ino

-yo también-dijo Sasuke

-no, tú descansa, Sakura lo dejó en claro ayer-dijo Ino saliendo de la cocina y Sasuke se quedó pensativo

Continuará …..

Otro capitulo que os haya gustado … comentar para saber que opináis


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Había pasado desde la noche que Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron juntos ocho meses, Naruto en ningún momento dijo nada al azabache sobre lo ocurrido entre los dos y eso a Sasuke le oprimía el corazón y los sentimientos se revolucionaban, Sasuke a la mañana se tomó el té echo por Ino, pero no funcionó, Sasuke estaba embarazado, los primeros meses Sasuke seguía con el trabajo duro, cuando el vientre se le iba notando hacia todo lo posible por ocultarlo asta que no pudo mas seguir ocultándolo, Sakura como Ino se enfadaron con el azabache por hacer lo que hizo y no decirles nada ya que tenían sobre todo Sakura que revisarlo para saber como iba el embarazo, Sakura le prohibió trabajos duros y le informó a Naruto, este aparentó indiferencia por el estado de Sasuke y accedió que trabajara en la mansión, Sasuke en cambio estaba triste y sobre todo dolido ya que Naruto cuando lo veía aparentaba frialdad ni le hablaba y menos le miraba

Sasuke al estar embarazado de ocho meses, no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro ya que ahora al estar en ese estado se ocupaba de limpiar y había aprendido a cocinar cosa que eso le gustó, había días que se sentía mal que le dolía el cuerpo pero sobre todo el bajo vientre, no decía nada, pero lo que mas le preocupaba es que a veces sangraba, pero no quería preocupar a Ino como a Kiba ya que se hicieron buenos amigos y pasaba lo mismo con Sakura, esa mañana Sasuke se levantó pronto como todas las mañanas, se bañó rápidamente y un dolor en el vientre le hizo encogerse, cuando paró el dolor fue hacer los caceres del hogar, esa mañana se encontraba especialmente mal y se le notaba en su rostro, llegó a la cocina para tomar algo caliente, se tomó un té y después se apoyó en la pared con la respiración agitada y con los ojos entre cerrados y con sudores en su cara, se puso su mano en el vientre por instinto y sintió algo líquido, lo miró y se asustó ya que era un líquido rojo, a Sasuke le dio pánico pero no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar, empezó a tambalearse asta que sus fuerzas le abandonaron y calló al suelo inconsciente, en ese momento Ino como Kiba entraron a la cocina y vieron como Sasuke caía al suelo, Kiba con rapidez lo agarró pero lo que mas asustó a los dos es la sangre que tenía Sasuke, sin pensarlo empezaron a gritar a los empleados como a Naruto, todos llegaron y Naruto que se puso pálido por el estado de Sasuke lo cogió y lo subió a su habitación, pero antes dio la orden de ir a buscar a Sakura y a Tsunade que afortunadamente estaba en Konoha, las dos llegaron en menos de quince minutos y echaron a todos de la habitación donde se encontraba Sasuke para quedarse ellas dos con el Doncel, que aunque estaba con la respiración irregular pero inconsciente

Sakura como Tsunade intentaban parar la hemorragia que tenía Sasuke, pero con los pocos utensilios que tenían era algo imposible y las dos mujeres aunque aparentaran calma estaban nerviosas por la vida del Doncel como la del bebe

-lo que tenemos que hacer Sakura es sacar al bebe-dijo seria Tsunade

-opino igual-dijo Sakura seria-si no lo hacemos perderemos al bebe como a Sasuke

-primero es la vida del bebe, luego veremos como salvaremos a Sasuke-dijo Tsunade

-es tan joven-susurró Sakura

-pero no pensemos lo peor, si elegimos ser médicos es para salvar vidas, y salvaremos la vida de los dos-dijo Tsunade y Sakura acarició con tristeza la mejilla de Sasuke-está preparada?

-si-dijo Sakura-haré todo lo posible para salvar la vida de los dos

-a si se habla-dijo Tsunade-manos a la obra-la pelirrosa afirmó con la cabeza

ººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en la gran sala nervioso caminando de arriba abajo, Ino, Kiba y Shino que lo abrazaba también estaban con expresiones de preocupación

-todo va a salir bien-susurró Ino

-claro que si-dijo Shino abrazando mas fuerte a Kiba-Tsunade es la mejor doctora y Sakura es su mejor alumna-el rubio solo miró las escaleras con preocupación

-Naruto, que piensas-dijo Ino acercándose al rubio que este la miró

-nada en concreto-dijo Naruto

-por que quieres esconder lo que verdad sientes-dijo Ino con tristeza

-por que cuando una vez demostré lo que sentía por una persona me traicionó y sin mencionar que me despreciaba-dijo sin sentimientos Naruto

-quieres que él sienta lo mismo que tú sentiste, verdad?-dijo Ino y Naruto volvió a mirar hacia las escaleras-él lo siento, Naruto, ese desprecio que le das, pero lo que mas le duele es que no creas en él

-tú le crees-dijo desafiante Naruto y mirando a Ino de la misma forma

-sinceramente-dijo Ino-le creo en el sufrimiento y dolor que siente, pero no creo en eso que dice que no pasó nada en el pasado con Gaara-la chica suspiró-Sakura y yo vimos como ellos dos se besaban al otro día de aparecer Gaara en este lugar-Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza-no dijimos nada por que tú no nos crearías, pero luego todos veíamos las miradas que se lanzaban los dos, y que tú no veías o no querías verla-la rubia miró a Kiba que sea había separado del abrazo de Shino-Kiba y yo te queríamos decir, pero no nos creerías y para que te des cuenta tenías que verlo con tu propios ojos

-por eso ese día vino Kiba a decirme que tenía que ir al pueblo, verdad?-dijo Naruto mirando a Kiba

-si-dijo Kiba-tenías que verlo … pero me arrepiento que lo hayas visto

-por que-gritó Naruto enfadado-para que siguiera cegado y creer que ese niño es mío sin serlo

-no por eso, Naruto-dijo Kiba también alzando la voz-es por tu actitud

-mi actitus, que quieres decir, sigo igual que antes-dijo Naruto

-sabes bien que no es a si-dijo Kiba acercándose a Naruto-eres frío, te encierras en el trabajo, te da igual lo que pase en tu alrededor, asta te da igual lo que te pase a ti

-quieres que vuelva a ser un idiota sentimentalista-dijo irónicamente Naruto

-nunca lo has sido-dijo Ino seria-mira a tu alrededor-con lo que querías y lo unido que estabas con tu hermano Deidara y mira ahora, no sabes nada de él y lo peor es que prohíbes a tu madre que sepa algo de él y de su nieta tu sobrina-Naruto la miró con indeferencia

-Deidara prefirió estar con un Uchiha y a saber si ese Uchiha no le es infiel y no tiene hijos desperdigados por algún lugar-dijo Naruto con frialdad

-como puedes decir eso-dijo Ino-por que un Uchiha te hubiera sido infiel no significa que todos lo sean-dijo Ino seria-pero ese no era el asunto, se trata de tu madre

-que pasa con ella-dijo Naruto como si nada

-se la pasa el día entero en su cuarto, y a veces no quiere comer, la tristeza la está consumiendo y tú no haces nada-dijo con reproche Ino

-yo no la dije que se encerrara-dijo Naruto-ella es libre de estar por aquí, lo que la he prohibido es ir a ver a Deidara por que prefirió a un Uchiha antes que a su hermano menor varón-Ino negó con la cabeza con rapidez y dejó por zanjado el tema

-Naruto, tú crees que va a salir bien lo de Sasuke-dijo Kiba serio y preocupado-el rubio lo miró serio

-espero que si-dijo Naruto

-ese bebe es tuyo-afirmó Kiba

-no me digas que crees que no lo es-dijo enfadada Ino metiéndose en la conversación

-yo no he dicho eso-dijo Naruto

-parece que dudes-dijo Ino seria

-no es que dude, lo que pasa que no me has dejado contestar-dijo Naruto e Ino y Kiba se miraron y se sonrieron-claro que creo que ese niño es mío

-le darás tu apellido, verdad?-dijo Kiba

-claro-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa-mi único hijo-susurró para si

-no he visto muy bien a Sasuke-dijo preocupada Ino

-espero que salga bien y que esto sea un susto-dijo Kiba y Naruto miró las escaleras

ººººººººººººººº

Había pasado mas de cinco horas y de la habitación salió Sakura con cara de cansada y con una pequeña sonrisa y fue hacia la sala donde estaban Kiba, Shino, Ino y Naruto que acababan de tomar un té y se notaban que estaban cansados como preocupados, Naruto al ver a la pelirrosa se acercó a ella y los demás también

-como ha ido-dijo Naruto serio

-bien-dijo Sakura y los cuatro suspiraron de alivio-Sasuke no ha despertado en ningún momento y la hemorragia a costa detenerla pero lo hemos logrado, suponemos que Sasuke no despertará asta dentro de unos días

-y el niño-dijo Naruto y Sakura lo miró con enfado ya que el tono de voz del rubio parecía que le daba igual Sasuke

-no es niño-dijo Sakura y le sonrió con burla

-no me digas que es Doncel-dijo Naruto con decepción

-es una niña-dijo Sakura-es una pena que no sea varón, verdad Naruto?

-pues si-dijo Naruto-pero que se le va hacer, es mi hija, iré a verla, está con Tsunade?

-si está con ella-dijo Sakura-pero espera tengo que decirte algo mas de Sasuke-Naruto la miró durante unos segundos

-él me da igual-dijo Naruto y subió por las escaleras y los que estaban allí negaron con la cabeza

-que le pasa a Sasuke?-preguntó Shino con su habitual seriedad

-por casi muere y sinceramente no se como es que está vivo-dijo Sakura seria

-eso es por que tú y Tsunade sois buenas médicos-dijo Kiba

-Sasuke a causa de la hemorragia ya no podrá embarazarse-dijo Sakura con tristeza, Ino como Kiba abrieron los ojos sorprendidos para luego entristecerse-no podrá tener mas hijos, lo peor es que no sabemos como se lo vamos ha decir, Sasuke lo pasará mal, si estaba mal psicológicamente y imaginaros ahora, se sentirá miserable, un Doncel que no puede tener hijo

-será despreciado-dijo Shino serio-y si se entera Naruto

-lo despreciará-dijo Ino-pobre Sasuke

-y le vais a decir?-dijo Kiba-si estuviera en su lugar a mi no me gustaría que me dijera

-Kiba no te gustaría saberlo?-dijo Sakura

-no le digáis-dijo Ino-por lo menos no ahora, cuando pase un tiempo

-le comentaré a Tsunade a ver que opina ella-dijo Sakura seria

ººººººººººº

Pasó dos día y hacía unas horas que Sasuke había despertado, Sakura no se movió de su lado y se fue a vivir a la mansión con su esposo y su hija de cuatro años, la pelirrosa al ver que despertó Sasuke le abrazó y luego de revisarlo le trajo algo de comer, no hablaron nada en ese tiempo pero no les importó, Sakura después de llevarse el plato vacío volvió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama

-cuanto tiempo a pasado?-dijo Sasuke

-dos días desde que te desmayaste-dijo Sakura y miró al azabache que este se mordía el labio inferior como queriendo preguntar algo pero no sabía como-todos estábamos asustados y preocupados por ti

-todos-susurró Sasuke

-Naruto ha estado preocupado aunque no quería demostrarlo-dijo Sakura-ahora solo tienes que descansar y estarás con energías como antes-el azabache la sonrió-y sobre tu bebe-Sasuke puso mas atención-está bien-sonrió la chica-la verás, no te preocupes

-es una niña-dijo Sasuke-Naruto ha dicho algo?

-está feliz por tener a su hija-dijo Sakura sonriendo-esa niña hará que sea como antes, de eso no tengo dudas, y te puedo asegurar que harán fila todo el mundo para agradecerte-Sasuke sonrió ante ese comentario-he hablado con Naruto, ya que echaras de menos a tu hijo-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza

-muchos meses sin verlo y sin saber de él-dijo Sasuke

-he intentado convencerle para que el niño venga aquí pero a sido imposible-dijo Sakura

-me lo esperaba-dijo Sasuke con tristeza-lo odia

-no le odia, no le conoce y estoy segura que si lo conociera lo reconocería a parte que el niño es varón

-si es varón, pero no lo reconocerá nunca-dijo Sasuke tristemente-lo hice todo mal y las consecuencias la paga mi hijo Roy

-se que a pasado mucho tiempo pero deja que pase un milagro para que él se de cuenta que ese niño es suyo-dijo Sakura levantándose-te dejo, me voy a dar una vuelta con mi esposo Lee y mi hija Sayuri

-que lo paséis bien

-descansa-dijo Sakura y dejo solo a Sasuke, este se levanto se duchó y se vistió, tenía ganas de estirar las piernas, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta y entraron, Sasuke miró a la persona que era Naruto y este tenía un bulto en sus brazos, el azabache se acercó al rubio lentamente

-no quería ponerle un nombre asta que tú despertaras, y como Sakura me dijo que habías despertado pues decidí subir ya que tu también tienes derecho a decidir que nombre ponerle-dijo Naruto con una voz alegre, Sasuke le miraba ya que esa forma de hablar de Naruto hacia tiempo que no la sentía y menos dirigida hacia él

-no había pensado en eso-dijo Sasuke

-quieres cogerla? Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y Naruto se la entregó, el azabache la miró y sonrió con ternura sobre todo al ver los ojos azules de la niña y los pocos cabellos dorados de ella-que te parece, Kesha?

-me gusta-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar a la niña con una sonrisa

-pues decidido, se llamara Kesha Namikaze-dijo Naruto-ahora toca el otro punto que es a lo que he venido y lo mas importante-Sasuke le miró-Sakura me ha comentado que echas de menos a tu hijo y eso significa que también echaras de menos a tu gran amor Gaara-Sasuke le miró con seriedad-como Kesha es mi hija y yo soy el varón y tu un Doncel, pues yo tengo mas prioridad

-que me estás diciendo-dijo asustado Sasuke

-hagamos un trato y a si puedas ver a tu hijo y a tu gran amor-dijo Naruto-me das el divorcio y te largas, por que me cansé de que estés aquí-los ojos negros de Sasuke le empezaron a brillar de tristeza-y si no firmas esa niña que tienes en brazos no la volverás a ver-sonrió Naruto-pero para que veas que soy bueno, si firmas el divorcio, te puedes marchar con Kesha, pero la veré cuando yo quiera, sin avisar ni nada, y por los gastos de ella no te preocupes, todo corre a mi cargo, pero solo lo de ella, que decides, Sasuke

-tu ganas, Naruto, firmaré el divorcio-dijo Sasuke con los ojos tapados con su cabello para que el rubio no viera las lágrimas

-sabía que entrarías en razón y a si podrás estar libremente y casarte con Gaara como siempre quisiste-dijo Naruto-Shino-el nombrado llegó al lugar y le dio unos papeles al rubio y luego se fue-aquí los tiene-le estendió los papeles y Naruto cogió a la niña con una sonrisa y Sasuke cogió los papeles y sin mirar nada de lo que ponía los firmó-mañana espero que no estés aquí-cogió los papeles

-Gaara está casado con mi primo Sai y ese bebe que viste es hijo de ambos-susurró Sasuke y Naruto solo se quedó parado en frente a la puerta-yo estado solo contigo, y no me arrepiento de haberlo estado y de haberme enamorado de ti-Naruto frunció el ceño y lo miró enfadado

-eres un mentiroso-gritó Naruto y la niña empezó a removerse-te tengo que recordar las humillaciones que me hacías para que solo me miraras o para que me hablaras con respeto

-fui un idiota inmaduro

-sabes lo que deseé Sasuke cuando estuviste tan mal-dijo Naruto con rabia por el dolor que sentía-que te murieras -las lágrimas le empezaron a salir a Naruto y Sasuke las vio ya que era consciente del dolor que le causó al rubio y las lágrimas salieron con rapidez de los ojos negros- para no volver a verte, ni sentir tu voz, pero sobre todo para no sentir lo que siento por ti-pero soy tan masoca que se perfectamente que si te pasa algo a mi me va a doler mas que a ti-y sin mas salió de la habitación dando un portazo, Sasuke solo se arrodillo en el suelo llorando

Continuará ….

Que os aparecido … comentar para saber que opináis


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada advierto que habrá un salto importante de tiempo a partir de ahora

Capitulo 5

Estaban todos comiendo en la gran mansión Uchiha en la gran mesa se encontraba Fugaku, Mikoto, Roy, la pequeña Kesha y Sasuke que solo miraba la comida y la movía con el cubierto

-Sasuke, hijo, debes comer-dijo Mikoto con preocupación-cada vez te veo mas delgado

-madre, no tengo apetito-susurró con mala gana Sasuke

-lo que deberías de hacer es buscarte un pretendiente-dijo Fugaku serio y Sasuke lo miró con seriedad

-no tengo interés en eso padre-dijo Sasuke con enfado levantándose-y cortate el cabello, que a si no parecerás a tu hermano Itachi, ya que tú lo único que has hecho es deshonrar al apellido Uchiha-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior para luego marcharse de la sala para subir las escaleras hacia su habitación y encerrarse en ella como solía hacer desde el día que volvió a la mansión Uchiha

-no deberías de decirle eso a Sasuke-dijo Mikoto seria a su esposo-y menos delante de los niños

-tenía de haber luchado para que el Namikaze ponga el apellido a Roy que es varón, y que hace, le da el divorcio, Sasuke no merece tener el apellido Uchiha

-lo dices por que a si viviríamos mejor por que Roy sería el heredero de Naruto Namikaze-dijo Mikoto levantándose con enfado-por una vez preocúpate por tu hijo Sasuke y no por el dinero, Fugaku, él está pagando sus errores y los tuyos-la mujer se iba a ir pero no lo hizo por que empezó a escuchar como Roy empezaba a toser-cariño-se acercó al niño-te encuentras bien?

-si, abuela, esto parará-dijo como pudo Roy y tosiendo mas fuerte cogió una servilleta y se la puso en la boca para ver que tenía sangre

-iré a buscar al médico-dijo Mikoto preocupada-Kesha por que no vas con tu papa-dijo con dulzura

-mi hermanito está bien abuela?-Mikoto sonrió

-si, se pondrá bien-dijo Mikoto

-esto no es normal-dijo Fugaku-lleva días con esa tos y parece mas débil

-se me pasará, abuelos-dijo Roy levantándose con dificultad de la silla-iré a descansar y cuando descanse estaré mejor

-te acompañaré-dijo Mikoto y Roy la sonrió y los dos con paso lento salieron de la sala

-iré a ver a mi papa-dijo la niña y salió corriendo de la sala, Fugaku en cambio no dejó de mirar por donde había salido Roy con su esposa

-solo espero que no sea nada grave, ya que no podríamos pagar un médico-susurró Fugaku

ºººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba tumbado en su cama mirando al techo y en ese momento Kesha abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cama del azabache dando pequeños saltos en la cama

-papi-dijo Kesha y se tumbo al lado de su padre que este la abrazó-te quiero mucho

-y yo a ti-dijo Sasuke y hubo un silencio entre los dos y vio la tristeza de la niña-Kesha que ocurre-dijo preocupado acariciando los cabellos rubios de la niña

-Roy está malito desde hace días-dijo la niña con tristeza y Sasuke se incorporó y miró a la niña para que le explicara-tose mucho y está débil, los abuelitos están preocupados y yo también

-voy a mirar que le pasa-dijo Sasuke

-ahora está descansando la abuela le ha llevado a la habitación-dijo Kesha seria, Sasuke la miró y la sonrió

-eres una niña grande-dijo Sasuke abrazando a la niña con cariño

-mi papa dice que soy una mujercita, y es normal tengo casi seis años-dijo la niña sonriendo y Sasuke desvaneció su sonrisa y Kesha se percató del semblante triste de Sasuke-no te pongas triste, papi

-no lo estoy-dijo Sasuke mirando por la ventana-hoy te vas con tu padre, verdad?

-si-dijo feliz Kesha-vendrán a buscarme esta tarde

-he recordado que tengo que ir al médico para que me revise la señora Tsunade y le comentaré lo de Roy-dijo Sasuke

-puedo ir contigo?

-claro que si-dijo Sasuke mirando a la niña con una sonrisa-vamos, antes de que se haga mas tarde

-veré a la vieja Tsunade-dijo alegre la niña

-no la llames a si, debes de tenerla respeto-dijo serio Sasuke

-pero es divertido cuando se enfada-dijo Kesha-papa lo hace mucho y nos divertimos-la niña miró al suelo seria

-que pasa-dijo Sasuke

-es que si Roy tiene que ir al médico para que le curen, no tenemos para pagarlo-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo dicho por la niña-le diré a papa, seguro que ayudará, aunque se que no es nada lo que tiene Roy pero hay que prevenir, eso es lo que dice Sakura-Sasuke solo la miró con una sonrisa triste-además yo quiero que todos estemos juntos, mi papa, tú y mi hermano Roy, quiero que seamos una familia

-será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo serio Sasuke

ººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en su hacienda en su oficina y una mujer castaña estaba con él

-me convenciste, Karen, aunque no lo hago de buena gana,-dijo Naruto serio y la mujer sonrió-le diré a Shino que valla a la mansión Uchiha para decirles que hoy Kesha no vendrá hacia aquí

-Naruto, solo quiero que me entiendas, somos pareja desde hace un año y no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos-dijo Karen melosamente-solo quiero estar contigo, los dos solos, sin que nadie nos interrumpa-Naruto besó los labios de la castaña

-no entiendo por que no le agradas a Kesha, ella es muy amistosa-dijo Naruto serio

-tendrá miedo que le robe a su padre

-puede que sea eso-dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla-avisaré a Shino para que parta hacia la mansión Uchiha

-esa mansión es grande, verdad?-dijo Karen y Naruto la miró sin entender-que pena que la deuda que tenían con tigo los Uchiha ya esté finiquitada, o si no iríamos allí para pasar temporadas

-esa mansión no me interesa para nada como las demás propiedades de los Uchiha-dijo Naruto serio-lo único que me importa es que mi hija esté bien

-te entiendo-dijo Karen seria y con malicia-debe de ser muy preocupante que ella esté con su padre Doncel, por si la enseña sus mañas de seducir por conseguir dinero-Naruto endureció su mirada-yo estoy en tu situación y estaría preocupada por las cosas que la puede enseñar

-Sasuke será lo que sea, pero él quiere a Kesha-dijo Naruto

-yo no he dicho eso, Naruto-dijo Karen acercándose a Naruto-solo digo que le deberías de vigilar para que no le enseñe cosas a tu hija-la castaña le dio un beso fugaz a Naruto-desde cuando no ves a ese Doncel?

-hace seis años-dijo Naruto-y antes que digas algo mas lo único que me inspira es odio, tanto él como ese niño

-el hijo bastardo-dijo Karen con una sonrisa pero a Naruto no le agradó para nada ese comentario ya que él nunca había dicho algo a si nunca de ese niño-debe de tener unos doce años, no?

-eso creo-dijo Naruto-voy hablar con Shino-y el rubio se fue dejando a solas a la chica castaña que cuando estuvo solo sonrió con malicia

-Naruto, te tengo un paso para que nos casemos y toda tu fortuna será mía-dijo Karen con una sonrisa maliciosa-pero antes me quitaré a esa niña y por si las moscas a ese bastardo como a ese Doncel, ya que algo me dice que sientes algo por él-se apoyó en la puerta miró al techo con malicia-y después de ser la señora Namikaze, morirás Naruto para que todo sea mío

ººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la consulta del médico, se había hecho la revisión y en esos momentos le estaban dando los resultados, miraba a la doctora sustituta con cara de asombro, sin creer lo que le estaban diciendo, Kesha estaba sentada entretenida con una hoja haciendo figuritas pero estaba atenta a lo que hablaban los adultos aunque no entendiera mucho de lo que hablaban

-está segura-dijo Sasuke sin entender-hace tres meses vine y la señora Tsunade me revisó y no me dijo nada

-en tus expedientes está-dijo la médica

-pero … pero cuando ocurrió, y como-dijo tartamudeando Sasuke sin creerse nada pero a la vez preocupado

-por lo que pone, pasó cuando tuvo a su segundo hijo-Sasuke empezó a respirar entrecortadamente

-y eso que significa-Sasuke estaba confundido y no podía pensar con claridad-que ya no soy Doncel?

-Doncel eres-dijo la médica-pero no puedes tener hijos, se que eres joven, un chico de treinta, y en esa edad se que puedes querer mas hijos pero no podrás, pero por lo que estoy leyendo, fue lo mejor o si no hubieras muerto-la niña miró a la medica pero que esa última palabra no le gusto-yo creía que lo sabía señor Uchiha, pero la señora Tsunade hizo en su momento lo mejor para usted … ella mañana ya estará aquí por si desea hablar con ella sobre esto

-lo entiendo, pero me hubiera gustado saberlo en esos momentos-la médica ante eso no dijo nada y hubo silencia-será mejor que me valla, mañana vendré quiero comentarle algunas cosas-Sasuke se levantó y la niña copió el movimiento del azabache

-tómelo con calma, señor Uchiha, piense que eso era lo mejor o si no no estaría aquí en este momento-Sasuke no dijo nada

-vamos, Kesha, nos vamos a casa-dijo Sasuke y la niña y el azabache se fueron del lugar, la médica al estar sola solo negó con la cabeza tristemente por que se dio cuenta la tristeza en los ojos negros del Uchiha desde que entró hablar con ella

ºººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke caminaba por las calles en dirección a su mansión pensativo y tenía de la mano a Kesha que estaba callada como pensativa y eso era raro en ella

-que te pasa, Kesha?-dijo Sasuke

-a mi degustaría ser hermana mayor-dijo la niña con tristeza y Sasuke suspiró sin saber que decir a la niña-pero puede que lo sea por parte de papa-dijo de mala gana-el azabache paró de caminar y la miró alzando una ceja

-que quieres decir-susurró Sasuke

-que papa tiene novia desde hace un año y se casaran-dijo con rabia la niña-Karen no me gusta, y escuché como discutía con Ino por que ha nadie le agrada Karen

-Naruto tiene novia-se dijo para él Sasuke con tristeza

-ella es mala-dijo con odio Kesha-escuché como la dijo a Ino que una vez esté casada con papa a mi me mandaría a un colegio asta que sea una chica casadera y me casaría con alguien de dinero para quitarme del medio, Ino le dijo que papa no lo permitiría que me lleve lejos de él y de ti, y Karen se rió en la cara de Ino diciendo que echaría a todos de ese lugar por que ella sería la dueña y todo sería de ella, pero para asegurar tendría un hijo varón y a si se olvidaría de mi-Sasuke se puso serio

-le has dicho a Naruto?-dijo Sasuke

-papa está muy ocupado, hace que escucha pero no escucha, y no se por que está con ella, ella es mala y también es muy fea, tú eres mas hermoso, papi, yo quiero que estéis los dos juntos y seamos una familia los cuatro-dijo apunto de llorar Kesha, Sasuke la abrazó

-tu padre y yo tenemos muchas diferencias-dijo Sasuke y se separó de la niña-pero no te entristezca, Naruto sedará cuenta, él te quiere mucho

-es verdad mi papa me quiere y no me alejará de él por esa persona tan mala-dijo Kesha con una sonrisa y Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa pero de tristeza y comenzaron a caminar

Caminaron un buen rato y Sasuke estaba metido en sus pensamientos y recordó el pasado sobre todo una conversación con Naruto

**Recuerdo**

_-Sasuke, se que tu no estas muy cómodo con migo, pero se que en un futuro tú y yo nos vamos a comprender y te enamoraras de mi-_el azabache lo miró con frialdad como si no le importara nada que viniera de Naruto-_y cuando eso ocurra, mi sueño es tener muchos hijos, me gustaría tener muchos hijos contigo, por que eres el amor de mi vida_

_-yo no te amo Naruto, entiéndelo, si me casé contigo fue para que no nos quedáramos en la calle, pero sobre todo por que me lo impuso mi padre-_Sasuke lo dijo con tanta frialdad que Naruto agachó la cabeza y sus cabellos rubios le taparon sus ojos azules para que no viera el azabache que estaba a punto de llorar y eso no quería que viera Sasuke-_no te amo, no te amaré nunca, y ya te he dicho que estoy enamorado de otra persona, si me hubieras dejado ir con él, yo sería feliz, o puedes hacer otra caso, dame el divorcio y te casas con otra persona que te de hijos como por ejemplo Sakura que ella está deseando, y que te quede claro yo no te los voy a dar por mi propia voluntad-_Sasuke sonrió con malicia-_o me vas a obligar, Naruto, aunque eso sería lo normal de un varón-_Naruto miró a Sasuke con tristeza para lego irse dando un portazo, Sasuke solo sonrió mas ampliamente con malicia

**Fiin de Recuerdo**

-fui tan idiota-susurró Sasuke la niña solo lo miró sin entender-si hubiera aceptado mis sentimientos en ese momento-suspiró con tristeza

-papi, estoy cansada-dijo Kesha y Sasuke la cogió en brazos y la niña sonrió

-creo que querías que te cogiera

-en parte si, por que no te veré en días ya que me iré con mi papa-dijo Kesha

ºººººººººººººº

En la mansión Uchiha estaba solo Mikoto con Shino que acababa de llegar

-quiere tomar algo?-dijo Mikoto con dulzura

-no gracias-dijo Shino-solo he venido por que Naruto tiene asuntos y no podrá quedarse con Kesha en estos días-Mikoto lo miró con seriedad-tiene asuntos importantes-dijo zanjando el tema

-Kesha tenía ganas de ir-dijo Mikoto y en ese momento escucharon un ruido que provenía de la puerta de la sala los dos miraron y vieron a Roy que estaba muy pálido y con los ojos casi cerrados

-Roy-dijo preocupada Mikoto y se acercó al niño y lo agarró para que no cayera al suelo

-que le ocurre-dijo Shino con algo de preocupación

-no lo se-dijo Mikoto preocupada-lleva tiempo en este estado

-y no lo habéis llevado al médico-dijo Shino enfadado, Mikoto lo miró con tristeza

-no tenemos dinero para un médico, hacemos maravillas para mantenernos-dijo Mikoto ayudando a Roy a caminar para sentarlo, Shino miraba con seriedad a Roy

-tengo entendido que Sasuke Uchiha a cierto tiempo va al médico-dijo Shino con una pizca de enfado

-la señora Tsunade le revisa por que ella le pidió y no cobra nada, sinceramente no se por que lo hace ya que se lleba bien con Naruto

-la señora Tsunade es como una abuela para Naruto pero Naruto no se mete en sus cosas-dijo Shino-hay que llevarlo aún médico

-pero-dijo Mikoto

-corre de mi cuenta-dijo Shino serio

-gracias-dijo Mikoto

-Sasuke Uchiha sabe de su estado?

-no-dijo Mikoto-Roy sabe disimularlo y sinceramente no me gusta nada su estado y tengo un mal presentimiento

-abuela-susurró Roy como pudo y poniéndose una mano en la boca y empezó a toser con brusquedad asta que le empezó a salir sangre

-no digas nada-dijo Mikoto intentando mantener la calma

-me cuesta respirar-susurró Roy y sin mas se desmayó

-Rou-gritó Mikoto y Shino con una gran rapidez cogió al niño en brazos y lo subió en su caballo y se marchó con rapidez, Mikoto lo siguió en el carruaje

ºººººººººººº

Sasuke y Kesha llegaron a la mansión, el azabache se extrañó por que no había nadie excepto una empleada, la única ya que ella trabajaba para ellos de toda la vida, la empleada se acercó a Sasuke

-señor Sasuke-dijo la empleada que era bajita, con canas

-que pasa Chiyo-dijo Sasuke preocupado ya que la mujer parecía nerviosa y preocupada

-vino el señor Shino, el abogado de Namikaze-dijo Chiyo y la niña puso atención-dijo que no se llevaría a la niña por que tenía mucho trabajo-Kesha se entristeció y fue notado por el azabache que eso le enfureció-pero eso no es todo

-que pasó-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-se trata de Roy

-le a ocurrido algo?-dijo preocupado Sasuke

-se enfermó, y menos mal que el señor Shino estaba aquí y se lo llevó al hospital, Roy se desmayó y tenía muy mala cara, y tosía sangre-dijo Chiyo con lágrimas

-mi hermanito está malo? Se pondrá bien, abuela Chiyo-la mujer la miró con una sonrisa forzada

-claro es un niño fuerte-dijo la mujer pero Sasuke notó que la mujer mentía

-voy hacia el hospital-dijo Sasuke

-yo voy, papi-dijo decidida Kesha

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke serio

-su madre estaba muy preocupada y seguro que avisó a su hermano y su padre

-me voy Chiyo-dijo Sasuke serio

-cualquier cosa dígame-dijo Chiyo

-claro-dijo Sasuke y se fue con su hija a caballo asta el hospital

Continuará …..

Que tal el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber que os aparecido


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Estaban en el hospital todos los Uchiha y se notaba su preocupación, Ryu no había despertado desde el día que se desmayó y de eso ya pasó una semana, Sasuke no paraba de llorar por su hijo, ni siquiera Tsunade que era tan buena en su trabajo podía despertarlo y en ese momento la mujer rubio con grandes pechos apareció

-mi mejor alumna vendrá para ayudarme en este caso-dijo Tsunade y los que estaban ahí no entendieron solo Sasuke y Deidara

-Sakura va a venir?-dijo Deidara

-si-dijo Tsunade seria-pero le he dicho que venga con Kushina

-con mi madre-dijo Deidara sin entender y los demás estaban en el mismo estado

-si-dijo Tsunade-ella sabrá mas o menos lo que tiene

-no entiendo-dijo Sasuke

-lo que tiene Roy es algo que se ha heredado-dijo Tsunade

-como que se ha heredado-dijo Mikoto sin entender

-os pedí a todo transfusiones de sangre y ninguno es compatible con Roy-dijo Tsunade-pensé en Kesha por que es su hermana pero tampoco es compatible y como sabéis también pedí la de Deidara que tampoco es compatible

-explíquese, mejor-dijo Fugaku

-he pedido que traiga a Kushina Sakura para que me confirme si es la misma enfermedad que tuvo Minato Namikaze-dijo Tsunade seria-y Kushina me lo pondrá confirmar

-la misma que mi padre?-dijo con tristeza Deidara-mi padre murió por esa enfermedad, necesitaba sangre y nadie era compatible con él

-había alguien, pero era muy pequeño y los médicos decidieron al igual que Kushina que no por que solo tenía tres años

-de quien hablas, Tsunade-dijo Itachi

-de Naruto-dijo Tsunade seria-Kushina no será compatible al igual que Deidara y Keisha no lo fueron, el único compatible con Roy es Naruto-todos inconscientemente miraron a Sasuke

-mi papa-dijo Kesha-dando sangre a Roy mi papa mi hermano se pondrá bien?

-si-dijo Tsunade seria-pero si no se hace esa transfusión-suspiró fuertemente-Roy morirá

-Naruto no va a querer-susurró Sasuke y las lágrimas empezaron a salir

-solo le tienes que explicar-dijo Itachi

-no va querer, me odia y odia a Roy, lo va a dejar morir-susurró Sasuke

-hablaré con Naruto-dijo Shino que estaba en ese lugar y que no se había movido ni un solo instante-pero el que tiene que hablar con Naruto eres tú, Sasuke Uchiha al igual que la señora Tsunade

-le dije a Sakura que trajera a Kushina y a Naruto-dijo Tsunade-no se si vendrá él

-cuando piensa que estarán aquí?-dijo Mikoto

-Tsunade que ocurre-dijo una voz de mujer que se acercaba a ellos, todos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa

-Kushina-dijo Tsunade

-señora Tsunade-dijo una chica de pelo rosa-que ocurre

-Sakura, me alegra que hayas venido tan pronto-dijo Tsunade

-vieja-dijo una voz de chico-que es eso tan importante que me ha hecho salir de mi hacienda

-Naruto donde están tus modales-dijo una castaña que estaba al lado del rubio

-Naruto, me alegra que hayas venido-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, Naruto miró el lugar con desgano y puso su vista en Sasuke y lo miró con frialdad para luego mirar a su hija que estaba al lado de él y luego miró al rubio de pelo largo que estaba siendo abrazado por su madre y se acercó al rubio de pelo largo, Deidara se dio cuenta y se separó de Kushina

-Naruto-susurró Deidara, el rubio de pelo corto se le quedó mirando

-hermano-dijo Naruto y los dos se abrazaron-lo siento-le susurró en el oído y luego se separaron los dos sonriendo-estás diferente

-yo me veo igual-dijo Deidara

-pues no-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de burla-estás mas gordo-Deidara solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza por lo que le había dicho

-eso no se le dice a los Donceles ni a las mujeres-gritó Deidara

-tonterías-susurró Naruto para mirar a los demás Uchiha y a Shino que a este le miró sin entender-Shino, dice Kiba que te va a matar por no a visarle que estás aquí tanto tiempo

-Kiba entenderá-dijo Shino y Naruto se encogió de hombros y miró a Tsunade

-vieja Tsunade que es eso que nos has hecho venir tan rápidamente-dijo Naruto y Tsunade se acercó a él y a Kushina que estaba al lado de los dos rubios

-papa-dijo la niña rubia contenta-no me vas a decir nada-Naruto la miró ya que estaba al lado de Sasuke y se acercó a su hija y la cogió en brazos

-perdona por no decirte nada-dijo sonriendo Naruto y después de abrazarla la dejó en el suelo-has crecido mucho, pronto serás igual de alta que yo

-y golpearé a todos los varones que se quieran acercar a mi-Naruto rió por el comentario de la niña

-claro que si-dijo Naruto-o si no les golpearé yo-le dio un beso en la frente a la niña y volvió donde estaba Tsunade-que es lo que ocurre-y Karen se acercó a Naruto y le agarró la mano

-Naruto, cariño no me vas a presentar a ellos?-dijo la castaña con un toque de malicia ya que se refería a los Uchiha

-no-dijo Naruto con frialdad-a ellos no les interesa-la chica se soltó de la mano del rubio y se acercó a los Uchiha

-mucho gusto, soy Karen y seré pronto la esposa de Naruto-dijo la castaña mirando a Sasuke con superioridad, los Uchiha no dijeron nada solo la miraban con seriedad y la chica iba a ir a donde estaba Naruto

-pues que te aproveche ser su esposa eso si llegas a serlo-la castaña se detuvo pero no los miró y menos a la persona que había dicho eso que fue Itachi-como sabrás mi hermano Sasuke fue su esposo-sonrió de medio lado Itachi-pero se dice que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan-la castaña miró a Itachi con ira

-si me estás insinuando que Naruto puede volver que ese Doncel-dijo con desprecio Karen-está muy equivocado, Naruto lo odia y él no estaría con alguien que se vende por dinero-sonrió con malicia la castaña y se dirigió hacia Naruto y lo agarró de la mano

-papi que a querido decir esa bruja?-dijo Kesha sin entender pero no recibió respuesta de nadie

Donde estaba Naruto, Kushina, Deidara, Karen y Tsunade

-Tsunade por que me preguntas los síntomas que tuvo Minato cuando murió-dijo Kushina con tristeza

-por que lo que le pasó le está pasando a alguien y sabes que es una enfermedad que se hereda-dijo Tsunade seria

-para que viviera le tenían que hacer una transfusión de sangre ya que la sangre no le llegaba al celebro como era debido-dijo Kushina tristemente-Minato al no tener ningún familiar vivo nadie era compatible con él, yo no era ni tampoco Deidara, él único que era era Naruto, pero él tenía dos o tres años y los médicos al ser tan pequeño no lo permitieron al igual que yo, estuvo inconsciente bastante tiempo pero al final falleció-unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-a que viene esto, Tsunade?

-se trata de Roy-dijo Tsunade seria mirando a Naruto que este solo sopló

-no me interesa, me marcho-dijo Naruto serio

-por lo menos escucha lo que va a decir, Naruto-dijo Sakura aunque ella tampoco sabía lo que pasaba, el rubio sopló

-a Roy le está pasando lo mismo que a Minato-dijo Tsunade sin dejar de estar seria-necesitamos una transfusión de sangre-Kushina se puso la mano en el corazón-está inconsciente y si no le hacemos la transfusión morirá-suspiró sonoramente Tsunade-es un problema de los pulmones y por lo que he podido ver es algo que ha heredado

-pero si es un niño-dijo Sakura-me ofrezco por si soy compatible

-Sakura, sabes perfectamente que tiene que ser con familiares directos hacia el niño-dijo Tsunade

-míreme a mi si soy compatible-dijo Kushina

-estoy segura que no lo eres-dijo Tsunade-Deidara tampoco lo era como ninguno de los miembros de los Uchiha-miró a Naruto al igual que los demás-Naruto

-por que lo habéis intentado con mi hermano-dijo serio Naruto-ese niño no tiene nada que ver con los Namikaze

-pero no te das cuenta Naruto-dijo Deidara serio-lo que le pasa lo ha heredado de papa, por que no lo ves, solo necesita que tú le ayudes

-yo-dijo Naruto alzando un poco la voz y lo empezaron a escuchar los Uchiha-no lo pienso hacer, que lo haga su verdadero padre

-pero Naruto-dijo Kushina

-es un niño que aún no tiene doce años, vas ha dejarlo morir?-dijo Tsunade enfadada

-insisto llamar a ese Gaara que él fue el que embarazó al Uchiha-dijo Naruto fríamente, Sasuke que escuchaba se sentó en una de las sillas sin ganas y se agarró la cabeza con fuerza mordiéndose el labio inferior, Itachi como Fugaku solo miraban con odio al rubio, Mikoto empezó llorar y Kesha no entendía nada pero no le gustó que su padre dijera lo que ha dicho y se acercó a su padre-no contad conmigo para eso-Karen sonrió con malicia que fue notado por todos menos por Naruto

-Naruto, el niño es tu hijo y esto que le está pasando es la evidencia-dijo Sakura con enfado

-en la familia de ese Gaara puede que le haya pasado lo mismo-dijo Naruto sin mas pero se notaba cuando pronunciaba el nombre de Gaara era con desprecio

-Naruto-dijo Kushina agarrando el brazo del rubio y llorando-es un niño por lo menos intenta que vean que puedes ser compatible y si lo eres salvaras la vida de un niño, un niño que debe de vivir una vida que aún no ha hecho-Naruto miraba a su madre a los ojos y suspiró

-papa-dijo Kesha que llamó la atención de todos que la miraron-por favor salva la vida de mi hermanito-tú no eres malo

-de acuerdo-susurró Naruto-pero demostrará con esto que ese niño no es mío

-pero Naruto-dijo Karen seria y con ira-no tienes por que hacerlo, ese bastardo no tiene nada que ver contigo-todos la miraron con odio por la forma en que se dirigió a Roy y Sakura la iba a decir cuatro cosas bien dichas pero Sasuke con gran rapidez que a todos sorprendieron golpeó en la cara a la castaña

-no te vuelvas a dirigir a mi hijo como bastardo por que no lo es-dijo con odio Sasuke-y como lo vuelvas a hacer te juro que te voy a matar, maldita-la castaña lo miró con odio

-te crees que eres mas que yo, pero si solo eres un cualquiera que te vendes por dinero-dijo Karen con maldad en su voz, Sasuke la iba a volver a golpear pero Naruto lo detuvo, Sasuke se sorprendió y los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin decirse nada, el tiempo para los dos se había detenido asta que Naruto soltó a Sasuke y miró a la castaña

-no vuelvas a dirigirte de esa forma al niño-dijo Naruto serio a la chica castaña-no lo hecho yo nunca y tú no tienes por que hacerlo … ahora vete a la mansión, yo iré cuando acabe conmigo la vieja Tsunade

-pero Naruto-dijo Karen-este Doncel-lo dijo con asco y desprecio-me golpeó y lo iba hacer de nuevo

-no vuelvas a meterte con su hijo-dijo serio Naruto

-de acuerdo, no lo volveré hacer-dijo Karen seria pero por dentro pensaba que no lo haría delante de Naruto pero si delante de los demás-me iré-sonrió la chica castaña-pero cuando llegues me tienes que recompensar-la castaña besó a Naruto en los labio y lo besó y miró de reojo a Sasuke que miraba para otro lado con odio contenido y ella sonrió

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto

-te echaré de menos amor-dijo Karen-a sido un placer a veros conocido Uchiha-y se fue del lugar

-como puedes tener como pareja a esa tipa-dijo Deidara a Naruto cuando se acercó a él

-y tú como puedes tener a un Uchiha como pareja-dijo Naruto con enfado, Deidara no le dijo nada y hubo un silencio incómodo en el lugar, Tsunade se acercó a Naruto

-me acompañas, Naruto-dijo Tsunade

-no lo hago con muchas ganas, pero vamos-dijo Naruto y Tsunade y Naruto se fueron

-es tan terco Naruto-dijo Sakura y miró a Sasuke-estás pálido Sasuke, te encuentras bien?

-si, estoy bien-dijo Sasuke-pero luego me explicaras tú como la señora Tsunade el por que no me dijeron nada-Sakura lo miró para saber de que estaba hablando pero cayó en la cuenta

-lo sabes-dijo Sakura

-si-dijo Sasuke-me lo dijo el médico sustituto, ya que la señora Tsunade estaba de vacaciones

-lo siento de verdad, pero creímos que era la mejor ya que estabas en un mal momento con lo del parto y por lo de Naruto

-no estoy enfadado-dijo Sasuke-por lo menos no en este momento por que tengo en la cabeza la salud de Roy

-por eso no te preocupes, Naruto lo va ayudar-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-sabes una cosa, bueno seguro que lo habrás notado, desde que nació Kesha Naruto a cambiado a mejor, es como antes

-lo he notado-dijo Sasuke

-aunque respecto a ti está igual-dijo Sakura

-me lo he imaginado-dijo Sasuke

-pero el problema de todo es Karen-dijo Sakura y Sasuke bufó

-estás celoso?-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-no

-si claro-dijo Sakura-tenemos que deshacernos de Karen, ella quiere la fortuna de Naruto y si Naruto al salvarle la vida a Roy se le quita la cabezonería que tiene le pondrás apellido y a Karen no le gustará y habrá problemas, pero tengo un plan

-algo me ha dicho Kesha sobre esa tipa-dijo con odio Sasuke-que plan tienes

-separarlos-dijo Sakura sonriendo triunfal

-y como vas hacerlo?

-ahí entras tú

-yo-dijo Sasuke

-si-dijo Sakura-solo tienes que seducirlo y que se acuerde que estuvo enamorado de ti asta los huesos, lo único que hace Naruto es el dicho un clavo saca otro clavo

-ni siquiera me mira-dijo Sasuke-no quiero …

-Sasuke, hazlo, estás enamorado de él y él está enamorado de ti, solo tenéis que hablar como personas civilizadas, y eso lo harás tú, te acercaras a él

-por que-dijo serio Sasuke

-por que tú empezaste con esto-dijo Sakura seria

-de acuerdo, pero no se si podré-dijo Sasuke

-podrás-dijo Sakura

-pero hay un problema

-cual-dijo Sakura sin entender

-yo ya no puedo tener hijos, y Naruto una vez me dijo que quería tener muchos-dijo con tristeza Sasuke

-y yo también quería dar la vuelta al mundo y no la he dado-dijo Sakura-ya le has dado dos hijos, un varón y una niña, que mas puede pedir? … Sasuke enamóralo de nuevo, mejor, hazle recordar ese amor que sentía por ti, pero sobre todo que sepa que no tienes ningún sentimiento por Gaara ni por nadie

-Gaara es mi amigo-dijo Sasuke

-pues se lo haces saber, para que no haya problemas-dijo Sakura-Sasuke hazle despertar ese amor que sentía por ti, para que los dos seáis felices con vuestros hijos, verlos crecer juntos

-de acuerdo

-pero fuera el orgullo, ve a buscarlo, da el primer paso, pero sin mentiras siempre con la verdad-dijo Sakura y Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza

-lo voy a reconquistar y demostrarle que esa Karen no es mejor que yo que lo único que quiere es su fortuna-dijo Sasuke con seguridad

Continuará ….

Que os pareció este capitulo? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Abrió sus ojos azules con lentitud y miró el lugar que era todo blanco, estaba cansado y sintió como alguien le apretaba fuertemente su mano para darle apoyo

-Roy, hijo, despertaste-dijo Sasuke y el niño lo miró con cansancio

-papa, donde estoy

-en el hospital, has estado casi dos semanas inconsciente

-siento haberos preocupado a todos

-no tienes por que disculparte, lo bueno es que estés bien-Roy miró con preocupación hacia al lado contrario para que Sasuke no le viera la cara-que pasa, tesoro-acarició su mejilla con dulzura-sabes que me puedes decir todo, y deberías de haberme dicho que estabas mal

-es que no quería causarte problemas ni a ti ni a nadie

-lo que importa es que estás estable, y cuando vuelvas a encontrarte mal debes de decirme-dijo autoritario Sasuke

-es que-dijo Roy mordiéndose el labio inferior-nos cuesta mantenernos y no quería ser una carga

-tú nunca vas a ser para mi una carga-dijo serio Sasuke-eres mi hijo y por ti daría mi vida, y sobre el dinero tú no debes preocuparte, eso es cosa mía

-veo que el chico despertó-dijo una voz de mujer y Sasuke la miró

-señora Tsunade-dijo Sasuke y vio que estaba acompañado Sakura y Kushina

-hola Sasuke-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-hola Roy, como te encuentras

-bien-dijo el niño

-no hemos tenido el placer de conocerte antes-dijo la chica de pelo rosa acercándose a la cama donde estaba tumbado el niño-soy Sakura Haruno y ella es Kushina Uzumaki-el niño miró a la pelirroja que esta sonreía-ella es la mama de Naruto y Deidara-el niño miró al techo frustrado

-no es muy sociable-dijo Sasuke ya que no percibieron respuesta del niño

-a lo que he venido Sasuke-dijo Tsunade-como sabes Naruto hizo la transfusión de sangre y gracias a eso Roy a despertado y está estable, pero no debes de confiar-la rubia miraba la seriedad de Sasuke al mirarla y prosiguió-debe de tomar medicinas y no dejarlas o si no recaerá y no podremos hacer nada, ni siquiera si le hacemos otra transfusión de sangre

-yo personalmente me ocuparé de Roy, como siempre lo he hecho-dijo Sasuke y Tsunade le sonrió para luego ponerse seria

-esas medicinas son muy caras-dijo Tsunade

-por eso no te preocupes, Roy se tomará esas medicinas-dijo Sasuke

-de acuerdo-dijo Tsunade-confío en que sabrás llevar esto-y la rubia se fue

-yo puedo ayudarte-dijo Sakura

-no, Roy es mi hijo y es mi responsabilidad-dijo Sasuke y Kushina agachó la cabeza-no te preocupes Kushina, tú no tienes la culpa de nada y no es tu responsabilidad

-pero él es mi ni …

-esto es cosa mía-dijo Sasuke y en ese momento vio una cabellera rubia que pasaba por el lugar-ahora vuelvo-el azabache salió con rapidez del lugar, vio la cabellera rubia y se acercó, cuando lo hizo tocó el hombro del rubio-Naruto-el nombrado se giró para quedar cara a cara con el azabache, los dos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada durante varios segundos, asta que el azabache miró al lado-yo quería darte las gracias

-no tienes por que darme las gracias-dijo con rapidez Naruto e iba a irse pero la mano del azabache le agarró su mano con fuerza

-te …

-no lo digas-dijo Naruto mirando los ojos negros de Sasuke con seriedad que este le miraba sus ojos azules con decisión-por que nunca te creeré

-te casaras con ella-dijo Sasuke con decisión pero por dentro temía la respuesta

-eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe-dijo con frialdad Naruto-y si, me casaré con ella

-no lo hagas-dijo Sasuke y Naruto sopló con enfado-ella no te quiere, lo que quiere de ti es tu dinero

-y tu que quisiste de mi-gritó Naruto-también querías mi dinero, la comodidad

-a mi eso nunca me importó-dijo Sasuke serio

-a no y por que te casaste conmigo-gritó enfadado Naruto

-por que tú me compraste-dijo Sasuke

-no me acordaba de ese pequeño detalle-dijo Naruto-pero tú sabias perfectamente que si me decías que estabas con alguien o interesado en alguien yo no te hubiera comprado-el rubio hizo comillas en comprado, Sasuke apretó con fuerza sus manos que aún estaban agarradas

-nunca me voy a perdonar la forma en la que actúe en esos momentos, lo peor de todo es que sabía lo que sentía por ti y no quería aceptarlo-Naruto esto le enfureció e iba a soltar su mano de la mano de Sasuke con brusquedad-no la sueltes por favor-a Sasuke le empezó a salir lágrimas que resbalaba por su mejilla y esto lo veía Naruto-significa mucho para mi que hayas ayudado a Roy a nuestro hij …

-no lo es-dijo Naruto como convencerse a si mismo de eso

-yo solo quiero una cosa de ti-susurró Sasuke-que estés conmigo y con mis hijos-Naruto sin poder evitarlo le quitó las lágrimas de su rostro a Sasuke con su mano libre-por que te amo-el rubio al escuchar estas palabras quitó su mano de la mejilla del azabache con rapidez y soltó su mano que tenía entrelazada con Sasuke y se dio la vuelta dando la espalda al azabache

-para que no creáis todos que soy una persona sin corazón en torno a ti y a tu familia yo me encargaré de todos los gastos de tu hijo Roy-y sin mas se fue a paso lento, Sasuke se quedó en ese lugar sin moverse mirando como la figura del rubio desaparecía de su vista, se puso su mano en la mejilla y sonrió

-te voy hacer recordar cuanto me amabas, Naruto-susurró Sasuke-y vamos a ser la familia que deberíamos de ser

ººººººººººººº

-no pienso dejar que os acerquéis-dijo una voz de mujer que estaba escondida y vio como Sasuke y Naruto hablaban y como se miraban-y si tengo que matarte Sasuke Uchiha lo haré-sonrió con malicia

ºººººººººººººº

Había pasado una semana de que a Roy le habían dado el alta y ya estaba en la mansión Uchiha, Naruto había decido quedarse en la ciudad junto con su novia y madre que esta última se puso feliz por que a si estaría mas cerca de sus nietos

Ese día Sasuke salió con sus dos hijos al parque cercano de la mansión para que le diera el aire a Roy por que estaba muy pálido y Tsunade le había aconsejado que saliera de casa para que se despejara y que a si sociabilizara con otros niños de su edad, Kesha como era bastante amistosa se acercó a otros niños de su edad para jugar y en una banca del parque estaba sentados Roy y Sasuke

-no crees que estar aquí es relajante-dijo Sasuke mirando a la niña como jugaba

-si-dijo Roy mirando al frente y se levantó Sasuke lo miró como se sentaba debajo de un árbol para tumbarse y cerrar los ojos, Sasuke suspiró pensando que se parecía mucho a él y escuchó Sasuke como los niños gritaban, sin pensarlo se levantó para mirar que pasaba con su hija

Roy estaba tranquilo tumbado con los ojos cerrados, le gustaba estar solo sin que nadie le moleste, a las únicas personas que le dejaba por a si decirlo acercarse a él era a su padre Doncel, abuelos, tíos y su hermana, no solía tener muy buena relación con otras personas, a Sai lo veía poco y lo soportaba por eso al igual que Akira, pero al que no podía ni ver es a Gaara, cuando era mas pequeño lo soportaba pero conforme pasaba los años le agradaba menos asta no poder aguantar su presencia, por el motivo que se llevaba bastante bien con su padre y por que Gaara fue el causante de la separación de sus padres y por que su padre varón no lo aceptaba, suspiró Roy sonoramente asta que sintió que alguien se le acercó, abrió los ojos y se sentó mirando a la persona que le interrumpió en su soledad, miró detenidamente a la persona que era una mujer con pelo marrón, Roy la había visto en algún momento pero por la expresión que tenía no le gustaba sobre todo esa sonrisa de arrogante

-es una sorpresa haberte visto por aquí, bastardo-dijo la mujer y Roy la miró con enfado

-ya se quien eres, Kesha me hablado de ti-dijo Roy con una media sonrisa-me ha dicho que eres una bruja

-a esa niña la enviaré a un colegio de donde no podrá salir asta que se case-dijo la castaña

-te llamas Karen, verdad? Y eres la novia de Naruto

-prometida, bastardo-dijo la castaña con arrogancia

-que quieres-dijo Roy enfadado

-lo que quiero es que tú y tu padre Doncel no os acerquéis a mi futuro esposo

-y si no lo hacemos, que nos vas hacer-dijo con arrogancia Roy

-sabréis lo que es el dolor-dijo Karen con malicia-alejaros de Naruto

-lo que quieres de él es su dinero-dijo Roy

-y tu padre Doncel busca lo mismo

-eso no es verdad

-por que no le preguntas por que se casó con Naruto? Por que se casó con él por su dinero, por que se iban a quedar en la calle

-eso no es verdad-gritó Roy-estás mintiendo, mi padre no haría algo a si

-lo que tu digas, niño-dijo Karen-conoces muy poco a Sasuke Uchiha, a ti te ha metido en la cabeza que eres hijo de Naruto pero no lo eres-Roy alzó una ceja sin entender-pero no lo eres, tu padre Sasuke Uchiha mientras estaba casado con mi prometido se revolcaba con Sabaku No Gaara y eso quiere decir que eres hijo de Gaara, por que crees que nunca te ha hecho caso Naruto?-Roy agachó la cabeza confundido ya que no sabía nada de eso

-mi padre nunca ha estado con Gaara y yo no soy hijo de Gaara

-pregúntale a tu padre querido, él no es lo que quiere aparentar-dijo Karen-tu padre Doncel quiere aprovecharse de que eres varón para sonsacarle dinero a Naruto para tener una vida desahogada a consta de Naruto, menos mal que mi prometido sabe la verdad y no quiere saber nada de ti ni de tu querido padre Doncel

-eso no es verdad-dijo Roy con tristeza-mis padres en un pasado se quisieron-Karen comenzó a reír escandalosamente

-eso es lo que te han hecho creer, pero por tu culpa Naruto cambió y tu padre Sasuke Uchiha le quiere sacar todo el dinero posible y a mi me lo ha puesto en bandeja de oro, y todo lo que tiene Naruto en un futuro será mío-Roy se mordió el labio inferior e intentaba aguantar las ganas de llorar-recuerda una cosa, todo es culpa tuya, por eso los Uchiha se encuentran como están, sobre todo por tu enfermedad, si eres lo suficientemente listo ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-Roy no aguantó mas y salió corriendo del parque, no miró hacia atrás en ningún momento, Karen solo lo miró irse con una sonrisa en el rostro

ºººººººººº

Corría lo mas rápido que pudo, le estaba costando respirar, pero no quería parar, estaba dolido por las palabras de esa mujer, no le entraba en la cabeza que su verdadero padre era Gaara ese varón que no le gustaba que se acercara a él y menos a su padre Doncel, siempre supo que Gaara tuvo algo que ver por la separación de su padre azabache y rubio pero no le entraba en la cabeza que su padre Doncel y ese pelirrojo hubieran llegado tan lejos y él era la consecuencia, pero si fuera como decía esa mujer por que no sentía algún tipo de lazo hacia el pelirrojo, cosa que cuando veía al rubio las pocas veces que lo ha visto sentía un lazo hacia él y sabía también que el rubio la sentía aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero siempre estaba en su cabeza el por que no lo aceptaba, y ahora viene una mujer diciéndole cosas que pueden ser ciertas y que concuerda por que Naruto nunca quiso acercarse a él, ante estos pensamientos Roy sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, pero lo peor de todo es que le costaba respirar y paró, creía que en medio de la calle se iba a desvanecer por que las fuerzas de su cuerpo se iban y se sentía débil y es entonces se preguntó por que estaba en este mundo? Si su familia sufría y era el causante del dolor de todos, Roy se apoyó en una pared con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando recuperar la respiración el dolor que sentía en el pecho se fuera, pero ese dolor no se iba y empezó a deslizarse por la pared asta quedar sentado, no escuchaba nada en su alrededor ni veía nada ya que sus ojos se cerraban asta que quedó inconsciente

ººººººººº

Sasuke volvió a sentarse en el banco donde antes estaba sentado, tardó mas de lo debido ya que su hija había golpeado a dos niños por que ella decía que se lo merecía, antes de sentarse Sasuke miró donde estaba tumbado su hijo Roy y le extrañó que no estuviera, esto le preocupó y miró el lugar con desesperación asta que vio una mujer castaña que salía del parque con tranquilidad

-esa es Karen, la novia de Naruto-susurró Sasuke-que hace aquí-inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando el lugar asta que empezó a buscar a cada rincón, no lo encontró, pasaba los minutos demasiado rápido para Sasuke y un dolor en su pecho le decía que le estaba pasando algo a su hijo, sin pensarlo agarró de la mano a Kesha y con rapidez empezó a buscar por todos los lugares del parque a su hijo, salió del parque y buscó por los alrededores pero no encontraba a Roy, Sasuke no sabía donde buscar y las lágrimas empezaron aparecer en sus ojos, Kesha que también estaba preocupada ayudaba a Sasuke a buscar a su hermano por que la niña sabía que Roy estaba mal de salud y había que estar al tanto de él

-papi, vamos a encontrar a mi hermanito-dijo Kesha seria para que su padre no se preocupara mas de lo que estaba

-lo se, hija, lo vamos a encontrar-dijo Sasuke-donde estás Roy-se dijo a si mismo Sasuke

Continuará ….

Que tal ha estado, espero que os haya gustado … comentar por fa a si sabré que os aparecido


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Estaba Sasuke en la casa de Gaara y de Sai, hacía unos quince minutos que había llegado y les había contado que no encontraba a Roy por ningún lado, Sai como Gaara intentaba consolar a Sasuke ya que estaba deprimido por no encontrar a su hijo por ningún lugar, su hija Kesha estaba jugando con Akira hijo de Gaara y Sai

-Sasuke debes de tranquilizarte, Roy va aparecer-dijo Sai intentando que con esas palabras su primo se tranquilizara

-si le hubiera vigilado no lo hubiera perdido, pero …

-ni se te ocurra decir lo que creo que vas a decir-dijo serio Gaara cortando a Sasuke

-pero es que …

-eres un buen padre, Sasuke

-Gaara tiene razón, Sasuke, a cualquiera le puede pasar, un despiste y desgraciadamente pierdes algo importante, y esta vez a sido tu hijo Roy

-es que tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Sasuke apoyando los codos en la mesa ya que estaba sentado y sus manos en la cara

-de que tipo?-dijo Sai serio

-no lo se-dijo serio Sasuke-Roy está enfermo, y si le pasó algo? Y si se trata de Naruto?

-por que no te sacas a ese tipo de la cabeza de una vez-dijo Gaara enfadado-te hace daño y ni si quiera te das cuenta

-pero yo empecé con eso-susurró Sasuke

-y tú colaboraste Gaara-dijo Sai serio

-lo se perfectamente, pero no tengo la culpa que ese rubio sea tan rencoroso-dijo Gaara de mala gana-en ese momento creía que Namikaze haría feliz a Sasuke por eso me fui, pero me equivoqué, si hubiera sabido, le hubiera partido la cara a ese rubio idiota

-hablas de mi papa-dijo Kesha seria que escuchó lo último que dijo el pelirrojo y este la miró como los dos azabaches-mi papa, no es como tú crees, y ahora entiendo por que a mi hermano Roy no le agradas

-Kesha-dijo Sasuke serio en modo de regaño-habla con respeto a los mayores

-cuando él tenga respeto a mi papa-dijo Kesha-y quiero irme, no quiero estar con él

-Kesha, él es mi amigo, y es esposo de Sai-dijo Sasuke

-me agrada Sai y Akira pero él no, te tiene mucha confianza-dijo Kesha dándose la vuelta y caminó donde estaba Akira

-ya tenía bastante con Roy en no agradarle y ahora Kesha-dijo Gaara-estoy pensando que Namikaze habla mal de mi

-lo dudo-dijo Sasuke-por lo menos por la parte de Roy, ya que nunca han estado a solas y muy pocas veces se han visto-hubo silencio entre ellos solo se escuchaba la conversación que mantenían los dos niños

-sabes que tengo nuevos vecinos?-dijo Sai por sacar una conversación-es una familia, un chico, una chica y una niña, pero se que no son los dueños

-eres un chismoso-dijo Gaara sonriendo

-el marido de la chica es bastante agradable y la niña es muy simpática

-no sabes que hacer por hacer amigos-dijo Sasuke levantándose

-te vas?-dijo Gaara

-necesito aire-dijo Sasuke serio y se dirigió hacia el jardín de la casa

ºººººººººººººº

Roy despertó, notó que estaba en una cama y miró el lugar, no lo conocía y ese le extrañó y se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared

-por fin despiertas-el niño miró a la persona que le habló, la miró como escaneándola asta que la reconoció-me estaba preocupando por que no despertabas

-te recuerdo-dijo Roy-estabas en el hospital, eres Sakura Haruno-la chica sonrió

-si, nos conocimos allí-dijo Sakura-te encuentras bien?

-me encuentro mucho mejor-dijo Roy y miró otra vez el lugar-donde estoy?

-donde vivo yo durante una temporada-dijo Sakura y Roy alzó una ceja sin entender-yo no vivo en este lugar, vivo en Konoha, pero pasaré una temporada aquí con mi familia, gracias aun amigo viviremos en este caserón-dijo alegremente la chica

-debería irme, mi padre estará preocupado por mi-dijo Roy poniendo los pies en el suelo

-te llevaremos a casa, pero no ahora-dijo Sakura viendo como Roy se ponía de pie y se mareaba-por eso mismo no te iras-Roy se sentó en la cama con un soplido

-mama-dijo una niña entrando a la habitación-ya despertó?

-si, cariño-dijo Sakura y Roy miró a la niña que tenía el pelo negro y ojos verdes como la madre-Roy ella es mi hija Mia y tiene diez años

-hola Roy-dijo la niña sonriendo que para Roy esa sonrisa era de idiota como solía hacer su hermana pequeña-se que estás enfermo, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos-el niño la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-no me interesa ser tu amigo-dijo Roy serio la niña lo miró con enfado

-eres un niño tonto-dijo Mia seria para luego salir de la habitación

-no deberías de ser a si, Roy-dijo Sakura, el niño no contestó

-Sakura-dijo una persona que entró a la habitación-Mia me ha dicho que despertó-Roy miró a la persona que acababa de entrar

-si, Naruto, y parece que se encuentra mejor-dijo Sakura y el rubio miró al niño que este le miraba sorprendido

-no me has preguntado como te hemos encontrado-dijo Sakura-pero lo que interesa es por que estabas en esas condiciones

-una mujer-dijo Roy sin dejar de mirar ahora serio al rubio-me dijo cosas horribles

-una mujer-dijo Sakura y el niño afirmó con la cabeza-y tú la conoces?

-no, pero mi hermana me habla de ella-dijo Roy

-Kesha la conoce?-dijo Sakura-de que?

-es la novia de él-dijo Roy señalando al rubio, Sakura se puso seria y Naruto se sorprendió para luego ponerse serio-si no me equivoco se llama Karen

-que te dijo-dijo seriamente Sakura

-no tiene importancia-dijo Roy mirando al lado

-como que no-dijo exaltada Sakura-si no te hubiéramos encontrado, no quiero recordar como estabas

-es culpa mía-dijo Roy

-por que dices eso?-dijo Sakura y Naruto aunque no dijera nada solo le observaba detenidamente

-solo causo problemas a todas las personas-dijo Roy mirando al suelo

-eso no es verdad-dijo Sakura con un tono dulce, Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza-se que no te conozco mucho, pero me das la impresión que eres un niño bueno a parte de inteligente-Roy suspiró

-solo tengo doce años y a veces pienso que la vida que tienen ahora mi padre como mis abuelos es culpa mía, solo les causo problemas-dijo Roy con tristeza

-quien te ha dicho eso-dijo enfadada Sakura-a sido Sasuke

-no-dijo Roy-a sido la bruja

-la bruja-dijo Sakura sin entender asta que sonrió-te refieres a Karen-afirmó el niño con la cabeza-la pelirrosa miró al rubio-ves, Naruto, todos opinamos igual, debes de deshacerte de esa arpía ya que solo quiere tu dinero-el rubio suspiró y Sakura miró al niño-y que te dijo?

-que todo lo que pasaba era culpa mía, que yo solo soy un problema para mi padre desde el día que él se enteró que estaba embarazado de mi

-maldita arpía, como puede decirte algo a si-dijo Sakura y miró a su amigo rubio-te das cuenta, Naruto, pasara lo que pasara en el pasado no tiene nada que ver que metan a un niño, y lo peor de todo es que ella no pinta nada en eso, ese tema es cosa tuya, Sasuke y Gaara-Roy al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo miró a los dos adultos

-que tiene que ver Gaara conmigo-dijo serio Roy

-que es lo que te ha contado tu padre-dijo Naruto hablando por primera vez

-no soy ningún niño, quiero saberlo-dijo Roy intentando no llorar-esa mujer me ha dicho que mi padre y Gaara se revolcaban cuando estaba mi padre casado contigo y yo soy fruto de eso, cosa que mi padre siempre me ha dicho que soy hijo tuyo-dio una gran bocanada de aire, Sakura miró a Naruto y este miraba a Roy a los ojos y veía en ellos determinación, Naruto suspiró-y me niego a creer que mi padre me utilice para conseguir dinero tuyo

-Sasuke y yo no nos llevamos bien, le odio-dijo Naruto serio-el se casó conmigo, y las formas en la que nos casemos es lo de menos, pero Sasuke nunca me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona pero eso me lo hizo saber en todo momento en que estuvimos casados-Naruto dejó de hablar viendo esos ojos azules de Roy tan iguales a los de él pero su forma de mirar tan penetrante era de Sasuke-yo le amaba y él a mi no, apareció Gaara y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y yo le hice ser mi mano derecha, al mes de la llegada de Gaara Sasuke me dijo que estaba embarazado y yo no lo creí y lo eché de la casa junto con mi prima Karin que ella le cubría en sus escapadas con Gaara-Roy solo miró al suelo ya que no era tonto por eso le decían todos que era demasiado listo para su edad y entendía perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo Naruto

-entonces ella tiene razón-susurró Roy-soy hijo de Gaara

-yo siempre he creído eso-dijo Naruto-pero cuando vine aquí y te di sangre, dudé, solo te he visto dos veces en mi vida, y cuando te miraba algo dentro de mi me decía que creyera en Sasuke pero mi orgullo era mas grande-Roy lo miró-miro tus ojos tan iguales a los míos y es cuando me arrepiento de no haberte tenido a mi lado-se puso de cuclillas a la altura de Roy y Sakura solo miraba con una sonrisa y lágrimas que la resbalaba por la mejilla-esta mañana cuando te vi apoyado en la pared y como te deslizabas y como te desmayabas algo de mi se rompió y entre Sakura que te revisó y yo que te traje aquí, pudimos estabilizarte, por eso te pido que me perdones, por estar cejado por el dolor que me hizo pasar Sasuke y lo pagué contigo, con la persona que menos culpa tenía, solo espero que me perdones y nos podamos conocer como padre e hijo

-como padre e hijo-susurró Roy-lo dices en serio?

-si-dijo Naruto-y voy hablar seriamente con Karen-se levantó el rubio y se dirigió hacia la ventana y retiró la cortina y miró por ella la calle y su mirada se ensombreció y miró a Roy-pasaremos tiempo juntos- se dirigió a la puerta de salida y miró a la pelirrosa-Sakura, si tu hija desapareciera te preocuparías?

-claro-dijo la chica

-y te pondrías cariñosa con algún amigo?

-solo con mi esposo para que me de ánimos-dijo Sakura seria-a que viene esas preguntas

-solo mira por la ventana-dijo Naruto y sin mas salió de la habitación, Sakura y asta Roy sin pensarlo miraron por la ventana, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida al igual que Roy pero este rápidamente cambió de expresión a estar serio y enfadado

ºººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en el jardín de la casa de Sai y de Gaara, necesitaba estar tranquilo, por que sabía perfectamente que nervioso no iba a sacar nada en claro y sus ideas no serían las mismas, en ese momento gracias a Gaara ya que Sai estaba adentro lo abrazó por se puso llorar por la desaparición de su hijo y tenía un mal presentimiento, Gaara por un impulso abrazó a Sasuke que este le correspondió sin decir nada y a si desquitarse de sus malos pensamientos, estuvieron abrazados unos cuantos minutos asta que Sasuke estuvo mas tranquilo, iban a separarse

-que bien os lo pasáis-dijo una voz que los dos reconocieron al instante y miraron a la persona sorprendidos pero Gaara lo miró serio

-Naruto, esto no es lo que crees-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio que estaba apoyado en la valla que separaba las dos casas

-si claro-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa-nunca cambiaréis los dos, sabes perfectamente que él está casado con tu primo y os ponéis cariñosos, pero eso a vosotros no os importa, por que ya lo hicisteis una vez y por que no seguir con lo mismo

-no sigas, Namikaze-dijo Gaara serio

-tú no eres nadie para decidir si callar o no, Subaku No-dijo Naruto-aunque lo vuestro es normal ser infieles por naturaleza por que vuestro amor seguirá vivo asta después de muertos, espero que Sai Uchiha sepa con quien se casó y sus consecuencias

-estoy enamorado de Sai y tú no eres quien para decir lo contrario-dijo Gaara y Naruto levantó una ceja

-me acabas de demostrar lo enamorado que estás de Sai Uchiha-dijo Naruto serio-pero no os he interrumpido por eso

-Naruto, entre Gaara y yo no hay nada-dijo Sasuke con seriedad y el rubio lo miró

-si tú lo dices-dijo Naruto-lo que os iba a decir, parejita feliz-dijo con ironía el rubio-os he interrumpido por que por aquí hay niños y ver como dos enamorados se aman no estaría bien, eso se hace en privado, no lo crees Sai Uchiha-Sasuke como Gaara miraron hacía atrás mirando con los ojos abiertos hacia Gaara

-que es lo que quiere decir, Naruto, Gaara-dijo en un susurro Sai ya que ese comentario le dolió por que él sabía que Sasuke y Gaara en un pasado fueron pareja y ese comentario le dolió

-Sai, no le hagas caso-dijo Gaara preocupado e iba acercarse a Sai pero este se dirigió hacia Naruto

-que viste, Naruto?-dijo Sai

-le vas a creer mas a él que a mi-dijo enfadado Gaara y disgustado

-Naruto Namikaze, que viste-exigió Sai serio

-solo les aconsejaba que hicieran sus cosas en la intimidad, ahora depende de ti creer lo que creas-dijo Naruto serio, Sai miró con tristeza el suelo y luego miró a Gaara con enfado

-Sasuke, se que eres mi primo, pero te pediría que no vuelvas acercarte a mi esposo-dijo Sai sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo, Sasuke abrió los ojos y luego se entristeció y miró a Naruto con enfado que este sonreía-y tu Gaara, espero que no te acerques a mi asta nueva orden-y sin mas se fue-Gaara miró a Naruto

-eres un maldito-gritó enfadado Gaara y eso era raro, Naruto solo dejó de apoyarse en la valla y miraba con diversión y asta con indiferencia al pelirrojo

-que pena, Subaku No, tu maridito no te dará sexo, pero eso no será el problema aquí tienes a Sasuke para darte todo el sexo que tu quieras y dispuesto que estará abrirse las piernas para ti, como siempre ha hecho

-eres un desgraciado-dijo con ira Gaara y se iba a lanzar para golpear a Naruto pero Sasuke lo impidió a parte la valla que separaba las dos casas

-tranquilízate Gaara, lo que quiere él es sacarte de tus casillas y lo está consiguiendo-dijo Sasuke y Gaara se tranquilizó, el azabache miró al rubio-ya has conseguido que Sai desconfié de nosotros, ahora déjanos en paz

-no-dijo Naruto con indiferencia

-que quieres-dijo Sasuke

-se que tu hijo Roy a desaparecido-dijo Naruto-y por lo que he visto estás muy preocupado-dijo con sarcasmo-por eso he decidido, que mi hija Kesha se quedará conmigo-Sasuke abrió sus ojos y la boca por la sorpresa, Gaara en cambio solo lo miraba mas enfadado

-que … quedamos-dijo Sasuke que le costaba hablar

-se a lo que quedamos-dijo Naruto-pero como me he dado cuenta que te interesa mas restregarte mas con este-dijo con desprecio el este-que tus propios hijos pues he decidido eso

-no puedes hacerme esto-gritó Sasuke-y me estaba restregando con nadie, debes de creerme-le empezaba salir las lágrimas-no me puedes quitar a mi hija

-no me das pena-dijo fríamente Naruto-pero eso no es todo, Roy en estos momentos está conmigo

-que-dijo Sasuke

-lo encontré yo mientras tú estabas muy feliz con tu gran amor-dijo con rencor Naruto-y he decidido que Roy se quedará conmigo, ya que no estás capacitado económicamente ni lo atiendes como padre

-me quieres quitar también a mi hijo-dijo como pudo Sasuke

-yo no lo diría a si-dijo como si nada Naruto-sabes perfectamente que nosotros los varones tenemos mas derechos en todo que vosotros los Donceles

-solo le quieres hacer daño, por que tanto odio-dijo Gaara-a parte por que quieres a Roy, siempre has dicho que no es tu hijo

-le daré mi apellido-dijo Naruto sin mirar al pelirrojo ya que miraba al azabache que lloraba y Gaara sin pensarlo lo abrazó, Naruto al ver esto chasqueó la lengua con rencor y se dio la vuelta-bueno parejita, que os valla bien, ah, te daré un consejo Sasuke, ten un hijo con tu adorado Gaara y a si no echarás de menos a tu gran amor

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke separándose de Gaara y dando unos pasos asta quedar al lado de la valla-que es lo que tengo que hacer para que no sigas haciéndome daño

-lo único que puedes hacer es que se valla este dolor-dijo Naruto mirando al azabache- pero cuando te veo, el dolor viene mas fuerte y cuando te veo con este-dijo con desprecio este-el dolor que siento es mas fuerte y lo único que quiero es morir, pero no soy idiota para hacerte ese favor, y lo que quiero es que sufras aunque sea una mínima parte de lo que he sufrido yo, ves no soy tan malo, demuéstrame que eres un buen padre y que te preocupas por ellos, pero sobre todo aléjate de Sabaku No Gaara y te devolveré a tus hijos y todo será como antes

-no me los puedes quitar, te lo suplico-dijo Sasuke agarrando la valla con fuerza y con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas-es lo único que tengo de ti-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por ese último comentario, Gaara que miraba la escena vio en los ojos azules del rubio un brillo pero se apagó rápido y vio como Naruto se alejó para entrar a la casa, Gaara miró a Sasuke que lloraba arrodillado en el suelo frustrado y se acercó a Sasuke con un suspiro aunque pensándolo bien comprendía a Naruto, si él se hubiera casado con una persona que a cada segundo le recordaba que amaba a otra persona y esa persona aparece y él se entera que esa persona es su gran amor como le había recalcado Sasuke en todo momento y si lo ve en una situación comprometida y luego le suelta que está embarazado, él no creería una palabra del quien era su esposo, ya que se sentiría engañado a parte que la persona que decía su esposo era su gran amor aparece y se hace su mejor amigo una persona de confianza para que luego le engañe con su esposo, estaría mas furioso, si hubiera sido él hubiera matado a los dos, cosa que Naruto solo lo echó de su casa y no quiso saber nada de él solo quería hacerle daño para que sintiera el dolor que sentía él y estaba seguro y no se equivocaba solo por ese destello de luz que emitió los ojos de Naruto que aún lo amaba y que no lo quería reconocer por orgullo, pero en estos años había visto como Sasuke había sufrido, recordaba perfectamente y también por que se lo explicó Sai que cuando estaba embarazado de Roy Sasuke lo rechazaba asta el momento que nació y vio los ojos azules del niño, Gaara llegó también a la conclusión que también era su culpa pero también sabía que esos dos se amaban pero era mas fuerte el rencor de Naruto y también que Naruto no creía una palabra de lo que Sasuke le dijera, Gaara ayudó a Sasuke a levantarse

-Sasuke-susurró Gaara-Naruto Namikaze se quedará un tiempo aquí, demuéstrale lo buen padre que eres y no dejes que la tristeza y el dolor te hundan

-nunca me cree-susurró con tristeza Sasuke parando de llorar-diga lo que le diga no me creerá … si no hubiera sido tan idiota … si cuando apareciste le hubiera dicho quien eras y le hubiera dicho que le amaba

-Sasuke el pasado no se puede borrar-dijo Gaara serio-pero yo voy arreglarlo-dijo con decisión el pelirrojo, el azabache lo miró

-a que te refieres-dijo Sasuke

-yo tengo parte de culpa-dijo Gaara

-Gaara, tú no tienes la culpa de nada-dijo Sasuke-la culpa es mía y Naruto también la tiene, solo nosotros dos somos los culpables, pero si yo no hubiera comenzado esto no fuera sido a si

-Sasuke-dijo Sai que salió de la casa

-Sai ya me voy-dijo Sasuke-y no volveré a ver a Gaara para que no tengáis problemas

-espera-dijo Sai-lo siento, de verdad, se que los dos sois amigos, pero siempre está la sombra que en un pasado fuisteis pareja y eso me da miedo, me da miedo que Gaara mede de lado y te elija a ti

-Sai-susurró Sasuke apenado

-eso no pasará-dijo Gaara serio-no desconfíes de mi, sabes que quiero a Sasuke pero a ti te amo, y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Sasuke y yo estuvimos cegados por que éramos muy iguales y nos llevábamos muy bien, por tener los mismos gustos, pero mi destino era estar contigo y no voy a dejarte nunca y espero que tú a mi tampoco

-sabes que te amo y nunca te dejaré-dijo Sai con un pequeño sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa

-os tengo envidia-dijo Sasuke-pero es una envidia sana, ojala yo fuera igual de feliz que lo sois vosotros

-no volveré a desconfiar de vosotros-dijo Sai

-eso espero idiota-dijo Sasuke

-entremos-dijo Gaara

-Sasuke-dijo Sai serio-escuché lo que te dijo Naruto, no es justo, pero debes también de comprenderle, si hubiera sido al revés que hubieras hecho tú? Le creerías cuando te dijera que le amas?-Sasuke se quedó sorprendido ante esa pregunta nadie se la había hecho y a él no se le ocurrió hacérsela, pero tenía claro lo que hubiera hecho

-si yo fuera varón lo hubiera matado, no solo a él si no a la otra persona-dijo con seguridad Sasuke-y no le creería

-Naruto solo te echó y sabes que él por ser varón tiene derecho ha hacer con el Doncel o mujer lo que quiera cuando están casados, si él hubiera decidido matarte nadie le reclamaría nada por que nosotros no tenemos ningún derecho a nada solo por ser Donceles-dijo Sai-alguien debería de cambiar esas leyes, por que un varón si es infiel no le pasa nada y si es un Doncel o mujer el que es infiel depende de lo que decida el varón

-he tenido buena suerte

-eso es por que Naruto te ama

-no Sai, me amaba, ya no lo hace, se casará con esa tipejo de Karen-dijo con odio Sasuke-como la odio

-estás celoso-dijo Gaara sonriendo, Sasuke solo suspiró aceptando que estaba celoso, no, muy celoso y solo quería matar a esa Karen a parte que no era una persona de confianza, Sasuke abrió los ojos y sonrió

-ya se lo que voy hacer-dijo Sasuke y Gaara y Sai lo miraron-le voy a demostrar a Naruto que su prometida solo quiere su dinero y que ella quiere deshacerse de sus hijos

-es una buena idea-dijo Sai

-y como lo vas hacer?-dijo Gaara y la pareja de esposos miraron a Sasuke que este estaba en shock y no entendieron

-Sasuke, que pasa-dijo preocupado Sai

-Gaara tú lo sentiste verdad?

-el que-dijo Gaara sin entender y Sai estaba igual y vieron la sonrisa de Sasuke y empezó a llorar-Sasuke

-Naruto, le va a dar su apellido a Roy-dijo Sasuke como pudo-eso … eso significa que cree que es su hijo … y sabe que no lo engañé contigo

-es verdad-dijo Gaara sin entender bien eso

-entonces por que cree que cualquier cosa que hagáis vosotros dos se enfada y parece que cree que le fuiste infiel, Sasuke?

-eso no lo se-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-la única lógica son los celos-dijo Gaara y Sai sonrió

-eso es bueno, Sasuke-dijo Sai

-imposible-dijo Sasuke- Naruto no me ama

-eso es cosa tuya de creer eso o no-dijo Gaara serio-entremos y cuando tenga una oportunidad hablaré con Namikaze

-no quiero que tengas problemas-dijo Sasuke

-no te preocupes-dijo Gaara-lo que tienes que hacer es que Namikaze sepa que esa prometida que tiene es una arpía que quiere su dinero

-y yo te ayudaré-dijo Sai y los otros dos le miraron-necesito emociones fuertes en mi vida

-que pasa yo no te doy ninguna emoción fuerte-dijo indignado Gaara

-no de ese tipo-dijo Sai y Gaara y él se pusieron a discutir, Sasuke solo sonrió ante la escena que le estaban dando esos dos, pero iba hacer lo posible para demostrar a Naruto que esa Karen no era para él ya que quería su dinero y de camino le demostraría que era buen padre y a parte le haría creer que sus sentimientos eran ciertos

Continuará

Me tardé, lo se, pero aquí ya está el capitulo que espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Naruto estaba sentado en el gran sofá en la casa donde vivía Sakura con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados y la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo y mirada seria, Sakura estaba con él y su esposo también

-Naruto, te das cuenta en lo que ha hecho Karen?-dijo Sakura seria

-no está bien que diga esas cosas aún niño para hacerle sentir mal-dijo el esposo de Sakura, el rubio seguía mirando al techo sin cambiar su expresión

-tanto Lee como yo te intentamos de que veas que esa chica con la que quieres casarte no es de fiar-dijo Sakura-y no solo nosotros también las personas que están en tu alrededor y te queremos-el rubio la miró serio

-estaban juntos, demasiado juntos-dijo Naruto y Sakura como Lee no entendieron

-de que hablas-dijo Sakura

-de Sasuke y ese Gaara-dijo de mala gana el rubio-como le odio a ese Subaku No, su hermana Temari me cae mejor-Lee y Sakura solo se miraron y después volvieron a mirar al rubio

-Naruto-dijo Lee serio y eso era extraño para el chico de pelo negro-por que no das tu brazo a torcer respecto a Sasuke Uchiha, yo no creo que sea tan malo a parte de que tenéis a dos hijos en común

-lo intento pero no puedo-dijo Naruto echando su cuerpo hacia adelante y poniendo sus codos en sus rodillas y las manos en su cara-cuando lo veo lo recuerdo todo, las palabras tan hirientes que me decía, el desprecio en su mirada y en sus acciones pero sobre todo cuando me decía que amaba a otra persona y que nunca me amaría a mi-Sakura lo miró con tristeza y Lee suspiró y se sentó al lado del rubio

-nosotros hemos visto todo eso-dijo Lee con un tono suave-pero cuando volvió a Konoha también vimos que era diferente y hacía las cosas sin quejarse pero sobre todo se le veía la tristeza en sus ojos cuando te cruzabas con él y ni siquiera le mirabas y cuando hablabas con él con ese tono de desprecio se le notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no derrumbarse delante de ti como delante de nosotros-el rubio miró al azabache-insisto Naruto, intenta llevarte bien con él por lo menos por Roy que tiene doce años y Kushina que tiene seis, son niños y ellos no saben el por que de tus acciones y si ven que le haces daño a su otro padre pueden asta odiarte

-Lee tiene razón-dijo Sakura poniéndose al frente de Naruto en cuclillas y con una sonrisa- no separes a Sasuke de sus hijos y a sus hijos de Sasuke por que ellos son pequeños y no entienden lo que pasó con Gaara, Sasuke y contigo

-yo no quiero separarlos de él-dijo Naruto-pero al verlos juntos la sangre me hirvió … se que no tengo ningún derecho en separar a Sasuke de sus hijos pero me duele-se puso sus manos en sus cabellos frustrado-me duele tanto … por que no me lo dijo, si me hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de Gaara yo le hubiera dejado para que él estuviera con la persona que ama, pero no me lo dijo por que él sacaría provecho de las circunstancias y también para humillarme como lo hizo y todos vosotros lo sabíais y no me dijisteis nada … sabíais que Gaara era la persona a la que amaba y yo como idiota le di la mano como un amigo mientras los dos se burlaban de mi a mis espaldas

-Naruto yo solo vi las miradas que se daban los dos y eso no era ninguna prueba-dijo Lee

-Ino y yo los vimos, al igual que Kiba junto a Ino, pero tú estabas cegado en esos momentos y no nos ibas hacer caso

-ese es el problema, pero no insististeis-dijo Naruto-por lo menos no hubiera confiado tanto en ellos dos sobre todo en Sasuke que en ese tiempo se comportaba diferente conmigo y ahora estoy mas seguro que era para que no sospechara que Gaara estaba ahí revolcándose los dos

-no sabemos que eso pasó-dijo Lee

-yo les vi-dijo Naruto enfadado-de mientras estaba conmigo y me dijo que me amaba ellos dos estaban juntos y yo vi como se besaban y nos les importó a ninguno de los dos que los viera alguien y Karin lo sabía todo, ella me traicionó, y ahora estaban ahí en la casa de al lado abrazándose como si nada y no le importaba que su hijo Roy estaba perdido

-eso fue lo que pasó-dijo la voz de un niño, los tres adultos miraron hacia la puerta y Sakura se levantó y vieron a Roy y junto a él estaba Mia que estaba seria al igual que el niño-esa es la verdad, lo que ocurrió?-ninguno de los adultos dijo nada y se miraron entre ellos-responderme-gritó el niño-esa Karen tenía razón, me dijo que era un bastardo-cerró los puños con fuerza-odio cuando todos quieren engañarme-dijo Roy enfadado y sin mas salió de la casa, Mia le siguió, los adultos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar

Roy con decisión se acercó a la puerta de la casa vecina, estaba enfadado y se le notaba en la cara y tocó la puerta, Mia que estaba con él estaba preocupada sobre todo por que entró en la propiedad de los vecinos

-Roy no está bien que entres en la propiedad de otras personas-dijo Mia

-conozco quien vive aquí-dijo serio Roy y la niña no dijo nada y en ese momento abrieron la puerta que era un chico de pelo negro con ojos negros

-Roy-dijo sorprendido el chico azabache que abrió la puerta

-Sai está mi padre-dijo Roy con seriedad

-si, ahora se iba a ir-dijo Sai desconcertado y miró a la niña-quien es ella?

-soy Mia, vivo en la casa de al lado-dijo la niña por que sabía que Roy no le iba a contestar

-que bueno que tengas una amiga, Roy-dijo Sai

-no es mi amiga-dijo con frialdad Roy y Mia se enfadó pero lo dejó pasar-dile a mi padre que quiero hablar con él y con Gaara-dijo con desprecio el nombre del pelirrojo y fue notado tanto por Sai como por Mia

-claro-dijo Sai-por que no pasáis?

-no-dijo Roy y Sai suspiró y entró a la casa y seguidamente con rapidez Sasuke salió e iba abrazar a su hijo pero fue detenido hacerlo por que Roy dio dos pasos hacia atrás pero sobre todo su mirada de enfado hacia él, Gaara en ese momento apareció junto con Sai y se pusieron atrás de Sasuke

-estás bien, Roy?-dijo Sasuke

-perfectamente-dijo Roy serio-dime la verdad

-no te entiendo-dijo Sasuke sin entender y con dolor por la forma que le estaba hablando su hijo y no entendía su comportamiento hacia él ya que nunca le había hablado a si a él ni mostraba esa actitud de que si te acercas te golpeo

-quiero saber la relación que tenías con ese-dijo Roy señalando a Gaara y hablando con desprecio

-no vuelvas hablar de esa forma y menos te refieras a él a si-dijo Sasuke serio

-por que no-dijo Roy cruzando sus brazos en el pecho-para que tengas mas libertad para seguirte revolcando con él-sin esperárselo un golpe en la cara le vino al niño y se lo doy Sasuke y Roy lo miró con odio y poniendo su mano en el lugar golpeado-nunca le voy aceptar, y por vuestra culpa nunca tuve a mi familia, nunca tuve un padre, por que tú preferiste a este antes que a mi verdadero padre y nunca te lo voy a perdonar, me oíste-gritó

-no es lo que tan contado-susurró Sasuke

-me da igual si vosotros dos hacíais cosas a la espalda de mi padre, la verdad es que la culpa es vuestra, el que yo no tuviera a mi padre, el que él pensara que no fuera su hijo, las miradas de todas las personas que creían que era un bastardo, nunca pensaste en mi solo pensaste en ti y en tu beneficio, en lo que era mejor para ti, si no estabas enamorado por que te casaste con él, y no te casaste con este- volvió alzar la voz Roy y apretó sus puños con ira-a si yo no hubiera nacido y estaría mejor por que no tendría que ver la cara de vosotros dos que os habéis reído de todos

-Roy, no se que te ha contado Naruto pero la verdad no es esa-dijo Sasuke con tristeza

-él no me ha contado nada, solo escuché cuando hablaba con Sakura y Lee, y sabes lo peor de todo que si yo estuviera en su lugar en este momento no estarías aquí, sinceramente Naruto es idiota por que aún a si él no quiere hacerte daño, pero tu no haces nada para no hacerle daño a él-Roy se dio la espalda a Sasuke, Gaara como Sai escucharon atentos todo y el pelirrojo cerró los puños con fuerza

-Naruto no tenía derecho a ponerte en contra de Sasuke-dijo Gaara enfadado-Roy lo miró sobre el hombro con odio

-nunca me has gustado, no me gustaras ahora y no me gustaras en un futuro, Gaara-dijo Roy con ira y frialdad-y lo que me digas para mi es humo-miró al frente y comenzó a caminar, Mia miraba a su nuevo amigo como a los adultos, le entraba tristeza pero a la vez preocupación y sabía que no era justo esa situación

-Roy-gritó una niña que se acercó a él-no deberías de hablar a si papa

-cuando te des cuenta que te utiliza para su beneficio opinarás igual que yo-y empezó a caminar con tranquilidad Roy asta la salida de la residencia, Mia corrió hacia él y se puso a su lado

-te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho-susurró Mia

-creo que ya lo estoy-dijo Roy mirando al suelo, Mia solo lo miró con tristeza

ººººººººººººº

Cuando se fue Roy todos entraron a la casa, Sasuke se apoyó en la puerta mirando a la nada y las lágrimas le empezaron a salir de sus ojos

-por que me pasa esto-susurró Sasuke

-papi-dijo Kesha-que es lo que pasa, por que Roy a dicho esas cosas y te a tratado a si

-Sasuke me siento tan culpable-dijo Gaara

-toda la culpa es mía-susurró Sasuke y Sai abrazó a su primo para darle fuerzas

-todo se arreglará-susurró Sai, Kesha solo los miraba y luego miró por la ventana y vio que su hermano Roy entraba a la casa de al lado con Mia -lo mejor es que descanses-Sai agarró a Sasuke del brazo y lo entró para la sala, Kesha cuando vio que los adultos habían desaparecido de su vista buscó a Akira y le dijo donde iba para que se lo dijera a su padre para que no se preocupara y salió de la casa sin hacer ruido

ººººººººººººº

-se puede saber a donde habéis ido, Roy y Mia?-dijo enfadada Sakura

-a la casa de los vecinos-dijo Roy, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y Naruto como Lee se miraron

-ha ido a decirle cosas fea a un chico de pelo negro y también a otro de pelo rojo-dijo Mia como si nada y el niño la miró enfadado

-cállate, niña tonta

-como me has dicho, niño creído-dijo Mia enfadada

-basta, los dos-dijo Sakura

-se puede saber lo que le has dicho a Sasuke?-dijo Naruto acercándose a Roy

-quería que me contara la verdad-dijo Roy serio mirando al rubio-pero no me ha contado nada

-normal-dijo Mia-tú no le has dejado hablar, le has dicho un montón de cosas-Roy volvió a mirar a la niña con odio

-Roy-dijo Naruto-lo que haya pasado en el pasado es cosa mía y de Sasuke, tú no tienes que estar metido en medio, él es tu padre

-no puedo creer que hables a si-dijo Roy-tú eres el afectado, deberías de odiarle destruir a los dos-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por la forma de hablar del niño

-que-dijo Naruto

-el abuelo Fugaku, me ha enseñado que los Donceles como las mujeres no tienen derecho alguno, por eso debiste …

-basta-dijo Naruto cortando al niño-con que esas cosas te ha enseñado Fugaku

-pues creo que es normal-dijo Roy serio-el que manda es el varón y si el Doncel como mujer te traiciona como te hicieron a ti, deben de pagar-Naruto miró serio y enfadado al niño

-lo que te ha enseñado Fugaku Uchiha está mal-dijo Naruto serio-los Donceles como mujeres son personas y ellos merecen ser libres estando casados o no, por que se casen no significa que tengan que acatar ordenes del varón, son personas con sentimientos y tienen derecho a dar su opinión como cualquier varón

-pero …

-no-dijo Naruto volviendo a cortar al niño-no quiero volverte a escuchar hablar a si sobre los Donceles y las mujeres, me escuchaste

-para que hagan lo que quieran y hagan lo mismo que te hicieron a ti-dijo Roy

-los varones también hacen eso-dijo Naruto

-pero no es lo mismo-dijo Roy

-se acabó-dijo Naruto serio y con autoridad-no quiero volverte a escuchar hablar de ese modo

-de acuerdo-dijo Roy-pero no creas que cambié de opinión

-a mujeres como Donceles mejor cualificadas que un varón-dijo Naruto

-lo dudo-dijo Roy mirando hacia un lado

-otra cosa, vas a ir a pedir disculpas a Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-que-dijo Roy-no lo voy hacer

-te lo repito, lo que pasa entre él y yo es cosa nuestra, tu no te meterás y tu hermana tampoco

-no lo haré-dijo Roy

-es una orden-alzó la voz con enfado Naruto y Roy lo miró con enfado y se giró dándole la espalda

-no lo haré-susurró Roy para ir a la habitación donde despertó

-no puedo creer que Fugaku Uchiha le metiera esas idea a Roy en la cabeza-dijo Sakura indignada

-yo tampoco-dijo Naruto-pero que se puede esperar de una persona que vendió su hijo Doncel

-tienes razón-dijo Sakura, Mia solo miraba el lugar por donde se había ido Roy con preocupación

-será mejor que me valla, quiero aclarar algunas cosas con Karen-dijo Naruto- y luego hablaré con Fugaku Uchiha

-vendrás o te quedaras-dijo Sakura

-no lo se-dijo Naruto-depende cómo quede la cosa con Karen-y el rubio se dirigió hacia la salida

-espero que Naruto deje a esa arpía-dijo Lee

-eso espero-dijo Sakura

ººººººººººººº

En la casa de Gaara y Sai este miraba por la ventana como si espiara a alguien, Gaara solo lo miraba con resignación y Sasuke estaba como en otro mundo

-se va-gritó Sai y todos lo miraron asta los mas pequeños-Sasuke, este es nuestro momento-miró al pelirrojo que lo miraba sin entender-quédate con los niños Gaara-Sai cogió la mano de Sasike para irse

-pero que pasa, Sai-dijo Sasuke sin entender

-Naruto se va-dijo Sai

-y eso que-dijo Gaara

-no habíamos quedado que íbamos a descubrir ante Naruto las intenciones de esa arpía de Karen?-dijo Sai serio

-pero tiene que ser ahora-dijo Sasuke

-cuando quieres que sea, dentro de diez años cuando Naruto esté bajo tierra por que esa tipa se lo a cargado para conseguir toda su fortuna-dijo Sai

-pero-dijo Sasuke

-nada de peros, tu le perteneces a ese rubio idiota y él te pertenece Sasuke-dijo Sai

-pero es que …

-nada-dijo Sai volviendo a cortar a Sasuke-vamos y se acabó, quítate esa cara que hoy le vamos hacer ver a esa Karen que Naruto te ama a ti o si no que él solo te desea a ti-Sasuke se sonrojó

-Sasuke hazle caso que cuando se pone a si no hay que lo soporte-dijo Gaara

-tú y yo luego halaremos-dijo Sai mirando con enfado a Gaara

-vamos, por lo menos me distraeré-dijo Sasuke por que no había mas remedio y los dos azabaches salieron de la casa y empezaron a seguir al rubio sin que este se diese cuenta o por lo menos ellos pensaban eso ya que no iban muy silenciosos, por que a cada paso que daban Sai se emocionaba y gritaba y Sasuke le tenía que tapar la boca para que nadie sospechara asta que llegaron al destino donde iba Naruto, a su residencia, cuando el rubio abrió la puerta miró hacia donde estaban los dos azabaches que estos se escondieron con rapidez, Naruto sonrió de medio lado y dejó la puerta entornada

Continuará ….

Que tal el capitulo? …. Comentar para saber si os ha gustado


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Sai y Sasuke se acercaron a la puerta y notaron que la puerta estaba entre abierta y se miraron, Sasuke sin comprender y Sai sonriendo, entraron sin hacer ruido, Sai miraba por todos los lados como si fuera un detective y Sasuke le miraba negando con la cabeza y diciéndose si Sai era de su familia, pararon donde estaban las escaleras para subir al segundo piso

-Sasuke investiga en esta planta y yo la segunda, si pasa algo grita que yo haré lo mismo-dijo serio Sai

-gritar?-dijo Sasuke extrañado-no pienso gritar, no soy mujer-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-es una orden y no hay nada mas que hablar-dijo Sai subiendo las escaleras lentamente y mirando por todos los lados, Sasuke le miraba como si su primo fuera un loco y luego suspiró

-tendré que hacerlo-susurró Sasuke y empezó a mirar cada habitación que encontraba asta que llegó a la última puerta, se acercó y escuchó una voz de mujer que era la voz de Karen, suspiró, y puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y lentamente abrió la puerta y vio a Karen y a Naruto que este le daba la espalda

-_Naruto, mi amor, tengo tantas ganas que nos casemos_

_-yo también tengo ganas que llegue el día de nuestra boda Karen-dijo el rubio y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica que esta rodeó el cuello del rubio_

_-y cuando estemos casados solo seremos tú y yo, sin esos niños que nos molesta y a si no tendrás ningún lazo con ese Doncel que te ha hecho tanto daño_

_-no quiero tener ningún vinculo con él, por eso los enviaré lejos para que no nos moleste, y los dos seremos felices_

_-te amo tanto, Naruto_

_-yo también te amo Karen-y los dos se besaron en los labios con amor y pasión, Sasuke lo escuchó todo y abrió los ojos y las lágrimas salieron de ellos, sus manos le temblaban, quería salir de ese lugar corriendo pero sus piernas no le hacían caso_

_-Sasuke-sentía que le llamaban pero no respondía ya que estaba en shock ya que no le gustaba lo que había escuchado y es cuando sintió que algo le giró_

_-_Sasuke-dijo Sai preocupado-te has quedado ido, que te pasa-Sasuke parpadeó varias veces asta que pudo ver la preocupación de su primo-por que lloras

-no era real-susurró Sasuke pero Sai escuchó lo que dijo

-el que no es real-dijo sin entender ya que Sasuke tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta sin abrirla

-nada-dijo Sasuke-va monos

-estamos para abrirle los ojos a ese rubio idiota sobre esa novia que tiene y no nos vamos a ir-dijo con decisión Sai

-no estabas en la parte de arriba?-dijo Sasuke para cambiar de tema y olvidarse de lo que su mente había hecho-Sai palideció y lo notó su primo que entre cerró los ojos

-pues subí-dijo Sai nervioso-y en la primera habitación vi a Naruto y decidí ir a buscarte

-menos mal que teníamos que gritar-dijo Sasuke

-que querías que ese rubio me viera y me hiciera algo horrible, no estoy dispuesto a eso

-que te hiciera algo horrible-dijo Sasuke sin comprender

-me podría confundir contigo y me podría haber violado y yo no podía haber hecho nada -dijo Sai con temor

-Naruto no es a si, y lo sabes-dijo Sasuke-además no nos parecemos tanto

-si vale, se que no lo haría, pero no quería que me dijera alguna grosería, sabes que soy muy sensible-dijo Sai

-sensible, tú, desde cuando-dijo Sasuke

-oye-alzó un poco la voz ya que hablaban bastante flojo

-no grites que nos van a escuchar-dijo Sasuke -y no queremos eso

-vale-dijo Sai-entremos a ver si aquí está esa arpía roba maridos

-Naruto y yo estamos separados, no se si te acuerdas de eso-dijo Sasuke

-lo se-dijo Sai-pero Naruto y tú os amáis y ella está en medio, Sasuke solo suspiró ya que esa conversación no los llevaría nada-abre, lentamente-dijo serio y a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja-le vamos a dar a esa tipa la paliza e su vida-Sasuke agarró con fuerza el pomo por que se estaba enfadando mucho con Sai con sus tonterías-bueno, se la darás tú ya que sabes pelear-Sasuke abrió la puerta de golpe por no golpear a Sai

-cállate de una vez-gritó Sasuke inconscientemente y vio como Karen le miraba sorprendido con un papel en las manos, la chica al salir de su asombro dobló el papel y se lo guardó en sus ropas con una sonrisa

-que sorpresa, Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Karen con burla-que haces aquí?

-Sasuke lo has estropeado todo-dijo Sai fingiendo enfado-teníamos de haberla pillado desprevenida y es cuando la hubieras golpeado por querer quitarte lo que es tuyo-Sasuke prefirió no decirle nada por el bien de su salud mental

-lo que es suyo-dijo Karen con una media sonrisa-te refieres a mi futuro esposo

-claro que si, arpía-gritó Sai, Karen empezó a reír escandalosamente-estás loca

-no se quien eres, pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo-dijo Karen sin mirar a Sai

-Sai Uchiha primo de Sasuke Uchiha y soy el adorable esposo de Subaku No Gaara-dijo con orgullo Sai con una media sonrisa, Sasuke se puso la mano en los ojos y negando con la cabeza pensando que le pasaba a su primo ya que no solía comportarse a si

-con que eres el esposo de Subaku No Gaara-dijo con malicia Karen-y confías en él y en tu primo, pueden hacer cosas a espaldas tuyas

-sabes eso es mi problema y no tuyo, y confío en ambos, a parte que ellos no tienen nada, solo son amigos-dijo Sai seguro y con seriedad, Sasuke le miró con una pequeña sonrisa

-es verdad, no es mi problema-dijo Karen seria que en ningún momento le quitó la mirada a Sasuke y lo escaneaba de arriba abajo-mi problema es Sasuke Uchiha-el mencionado la miró serio y vio la media sonrisa de la chica que era de malicia-te quitaré del medio a ti como a tus hijos, por que para mi sois una molestia para obtener lo que quiero

-tanto miedo tienes?-dijo Sasuke serio mirando los ojos de esa chica castaña

-no es miedo, es precaución, para que no salga mal mis planes-dijo Karen seria

-y se puede saber que planes son-dijo Sasuke-no hace falta que lo digas, los se, quieres casarte con Naruto para que darte con todo lo suyo, o me equivoco?

-seremos sinceros, Sasuke-dijo Karen-tú querías lo mismo, quedarte con todo el patrimonio de Naruto, pero te salió mal, por que no pudiste aguantar en abrirte de piernas a Subaku No Gaara-la chica no lo vio venir y fue golpeada por Sasuke en la cara con un puñetazo, Karen cayó al suelo por el golpe y se puso la mano en el lugar golpeado mientras sonreía con malicia y se levantó-acéptalo somos iguales, bueno no, yo soy mas discreta, tú lo hacías sin ninguna pizca de discreción ya que todos los empleados sabían que por las noches te ibas a revolcar con el marido de tu primo y luego solo para no levantar sospechar te revolcabas con quien era tu esposo

-eso no es verdad-gritó Sasuke con los puños cerrados por la ira-no sabes nada, nunca tuve nada con Gaara

-eso no lo piensa ni Naruto ni los que están en la mansión en Konoha-dijo Karen sonriendo mas ampliamente-él solo te ve lo que eres, una persona fácil, deberías de trabajar en un burdel, en ese lugar encajarías muy bien

-eres una maldita-volvió a gritar Sasuke, Sai miraba lo que pasaba, no podía hacer nada ni decir nada, por que a si Sasuke se descargaría de todo lo que sentía de hace años a parte que él mismo tampoco sabía lo que pasó cuando Sasuke se casó con Naruto y sobre todo cuando Gaara fue a ese lugar, pero su esposo le dijo que no pasó nada y le creía, por que tenía que creerle por que si no acabaría amargado como lo está Naruto y el mismo Sasuke y no podría ser feliz a parte que Gaara y él no estaban juntos no podía echarle nada en cara solo por ese simple motivo-no quiero que te acerques a mis hijos

-ni lo haré, no te preocupes, los quitaré del medio como lo haré contigo y después haré lo mismo con Naruto para que todo sea mío-dijo Karen sonriendo mas ampliamente-es tan fácil manipular a Naruto si se trata de ti y lo admito él siente algo muy fuerte hacia a ti, pero el sentimiento negativo que le causas en estos momentos es mas fuerte y con solo decir cualquier cosa tuya aunque sea mentira hace que te odio y te desprecie y eso es un punto a favor mío, y cuando lo tenga mas vulnerable es cuando empezaré actuar en contra de él

-déjalo en paz-gritó Sasuke volviendo a golpear a la chica que ella esta vez golpeó el rostro de Sasuke y este la volvió a golpear y la chica que dio unos pasos atrás por el golpe chocó con el escritorio, Karen miró con odio a Sasuke y pasó su mano por la mesa y sonrió al ver que en la mesa había un abre cartas y lo cogió, Karen iba a golpear a Sasuke pero esta vez con el abre cartas para incrustárselo, Sasuke se quedó quieto, ya que se asustó al ver el arma en las manos de la chica, Sai miraba horrorizado la escena, Karen sonreía con malicia y todo pasó muy rápido, no sabían lo que pasó ni como Naruto estaba en medio de Sasuke y Karen y agarrando la mano de la castaña con fuerza y después la empujó hacia atrás

-Naruto-dijo Karen sorprendida-él empezó a golpearme-la chica empezó a llorar-solo me estaba defendiendo de él

-lo escuché todo-dijo con odio Naruto y la chica soltó el arma

-que-dijo sorprendida Karen

-lo dije solo para que él confesara la verdad-dijo con lágrimas y tristeza la chica

-y que es lo que tiene que confesar-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja y la chica se mordió el labio inferior-lo que haya pasado entre él y yo es cosa nuestra, ni tú ni nadie le incumbe, ahora te largas, no quiero volver a verte-Karen en ese momento se quitó las lágrimas de cocodrilo que tenía y lo miró con odio y luego miró a Sasuke que la miraba con una sonrisa

-esto no quedará a si-dijo Karen-le mataré

-tengo mucha paciencia-dijo Naruto-pero si le pones una mano en cima otra vez a Sasuke me olvido que seas mujer y el que te matará seré yo

-maldito-dijo con odio Karen-acabaré con los dos-y comenzó a caminar-y me largo, pero os advierto, esto no acaba aquí, divertiros mientras podáis-Karen se fue caminando como si nada pasando por el lado de ellos asta que se fue de esa habitación como de la mansión, en la habitación donde estaban había silencio asta que Sai suspiró fuertemente

-guau-dijo Sai, Naruto se dirigió a la puerta

-Iruka-gritó Naruto y en esos momentos vino un hombre con una cicatriz en la nariz y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, Sasuke lo miró y lo reconoció era una de las personas a las que Naruto confiaba como un padre, ya que lo consideraba como un familiar, pero le extrañó que ese hombre le mirara con tanta seriedad ya que solía ser muy comprensible

-dime Naruto-dijo Iruka ahora mirando al rubio

-dile a los empleados que saquen todas las partencias de Karen-Iruka sonrió-y no me digas que te lo dije, ya tendré bastante con Sakura, Kiba e Ino

-Kiba e Ino vendrán?-dijo Iruka

-lo mas seguro-dijo Naruto

-de acuerdo, le diré a los empleados que saquen las cosas de Karen-dijo Iruka y antes de irse miró a Sasuke con seriedad, Naruto se giró para mirar a Sasuke

-no creéis que a sido genial-dijo Sai emocionado-nunca he tenido tanta adrenalina en mi cuerpo-el rubio lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke solo suspiró-cuando se lo explique Akira y a Gaara me tendrán mucha envidia … pero esto lo tenemos que repetir-miró a Sasuke-sinceramente primo creía que estabas de baja forma, pero la golpeaste como si hubieras estado entrenando desde siempre-Sai al notar el mutismo de esos dos calló y hubo silencia bastante incómodo-iré a dar una vuelta-iba a irse pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo y miró a la persona que lo agarraba que era su primo que miraba al suelo

-no te vallas-susurró Sasuke apenado-no me dejes solo con él

-Sasuke suéltame-susurró Sai para que solo le escuchara su primo-esta es una oportunidad para que vea que eres muy sexy-Sasuke le miró sonrojado

-no digas tonterías-volvió a susurrar Sasuke y Sai se quitó el agarre de su primo

-voy a conocer este lugar, aprovechar que estáis solos-dijo Sai saliendo del lugar

-Sai-susurró Sasuke apenado, al pasar unos segundos el azabache miró al rubio que este que no escuchó nada solo los miraba con una ceja alzada-gracias-susurró el azabache

-cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo-dijo Naruto serio y se fue hacia la mesa y se apoyó en ella y miró a Sasuke-por que me habéis seguido y lo mas importante por que te has enfrentado a Karen

-es que …-dijo Sasuke sin saber como empezar-Kushina me dijo lo que ella quería hacer y solo quería que tu supieras

-te preocupas por mi-dijo Naruto

-me preocupa mis hijos-dijo Sasuke

-iba a dejar a Karen-dijo Naruto y Sasuke lo miró alzando una ceja-ella le dijo cosas a Roy y tuvo una crisis y eso es un motivo para que ella no esté a mi lado

-por eso él me dijo todo eso-susurró Sasuke y fue escuchado por Naruto

-puede, pero también me escuchó hablar con Sakura y Lee-dijo Naruto y pasó su mano por el cabello rubio-tu no me agradas, Sasuke-el azabache miró al suelo-y yo a ti tampoco te agrado-Sasuke alzó la mirada y lo miró e iba a decir algo pero el rubio continua-pero eso no tiene que involucrar a nadie y menos a Roy y Kushina, son niños y no entienden, cuando sean mas mayores puede que entiendan y decidan quien tiene razón de los dos, pero ahora no quiero que ellos estén involucrados en nuestros asuntos, estás de acuerdo con eso?

-si-dijo Sasuke

-otra cosa, habla con tu padre-dijo Naruto y el azabache no entendió a lo que se refería-le mete cosas en la cabeza a Roy que no me gustan, si no le hablas tú lo haré yo, y no me gustaría que hubiera una disputa grande entre los dos

-y de que se trata-dijo Sasuke

-le dice que por ser él varón los Donceles como las mujeres no valen nada-dijo Naruto serio-y eso no me gusta, no quiero que opine a si y menos que trate a las mujeres como Donceles como simples objetos, habla con tu padre para que en un futuro no haya problemas

-no me hará caso-dijo Sasuke mas para él que para el rubio

-tú eres Doncel, ponte en tu lugar y demuéstrale a tu padre que por ser Doncel puedes ser mejor que un varón, y solo con eso le demostraras a tu hijo que los Donceles no son objetos que se pueden utilizar como objetos-dijo Naruto, Sasuke le miró y le sonrió a parte que siempre sobre todo cuando estuvieron casados aunque él le tratase mal Naruto siempre le decía que por ser Doncel no era una desgracia ni un objeto y siempre le subía el ánimo-a parte sabes que tienes el poder de humillar a tu antojo a los varones, conmigo lo hacías-Naruto caminó y pasó por el lado de Sasuke que este ante esas palabras abrió los ojos y sus ojos se humedecieron

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta y el rubio paró-yo lo siento, era un niño caprichoso que no sabía lo que tenía asta que lo perdió

-pues atente a las consecuencias-dijo Naruto serio y asta con rencor-sabes-el rubio lo miró con una sonrisa triste-yo también lo siento, el haberme casado contigo y también cuando estuviste en Konoha hace seis años

-yo-dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo-me lo merecía-cerró los puños con fuerza y miró al rubio con decisión-nunca tuve nada con Gaara cuando estuvimos casados-Naruto solo lo miró y asta se podía decir con tristeza ya que eso lo interpretó a si Sasuke

-habla con tu padre-dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar

-espera-dijo Sasuke y se acercó al rubio-se que siempre cuando me veas a mi vas a sentir el dolor que te hice pasar, pero me resigne a que no me verías a como me veías en un pasado cuando nos volvimos a ver hace unos días-suspiró el azabache-pero me gustaría pedirte algo

-si es sobre nuestros hijos, no voy hacer nada para que estés lejos de ellos-dijo Naruto volviendo a mirar al azabache

-yo sabía que no lo harías-dijo Sasuke-pero no se trataba de eso

-entonces-dijo Naruto

-solo quiero-dijo Sasuke serio y su mano tembló cuando cogió la mano del rubio que a este le extrañó que le cogiera la mano como el temblor que tenía-que me beses, el último beso entre los dos-Naruto solo le miró con seriedad indeciso pero notó como le apretaba la mano con fuerza y como los ojos negros del azabache se humedecían y es cuando él apretó su mano y sin pensarlo se acercó y besó los labios del azabache con dulzura y amor, Naruto sintió esa corriente en su cuerpo como en el pasado cuando lo besaba y profundizó el beso poniendo su otra mano en el cabello del azabache, sintió su corazón latir deprisa como siempre le pasaba con la sola presencia del azabache, Sasuke correspondió el beso de la misma forma y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sintió esa corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo y como su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez pero también sabía que ese beso sería el último, pero se consolaba que de a partir de ahora la relación entre los dos sería muy diferente, no como le gustaría a él pero sería cordial por lo menos por sus hijos, se separaron cuando el aire les faltó-te amo-susurró Sasuke, el rubio solo le miró y negó con la cabeza

-estabas mejor con el pelo corto … adiós-dijo Naruto y salió de esa habitación, Sasuke se quitó las lágrimas y salió también de la habitación, vio a su primo y decidieron irse de la mansión y decidieron irse, ninguno habló nada durante un buen rato pero Sai quería saber que había pasado por que notaba a Sasuke extraño como triste y también alegre

-te veo extraño, Sasuke-dijo Sai caminando por las calles-pasó algo?

-no podemos estar juntos-dijo Sasuke mirando al frente sin mostrar ningún sentimiento

-por que-dijo Sai enfadado pero a la vez no entendía

-es lo mejor-dijo Sasuke-solo nos hacemos daño, sobre todo yo a él, Naruto nunca confiaría en mi, me resigno, siempre he creído que había una posibilidad para que estuviéramos juntos por que tenemos dos hijos, pero se que eso no haría que estuviéramos bien, él no confiaría en mi nunca y lo entiendo, lo hice mal, la culpa me mata, pero no puedo hacer nada, puede que en un corto plazo estemos bien, pero al cabo del tiempo estaría todo mal y su desconfianza me la he ganado a pulso, si yo le hubiera dicho, si no me hubiera escondido cuando hablaba con Gaara cuando estábamos casados, nadie sospecharía nada, pero sabes, el pasado no lo puedo cambiar, yo pensaba que estaba enamorado de Gaara, pero me di cuenta que no era a si, cuando sentí que el que me tocaba no era Naruto

-de que hablas-dijo Sai parando de caminar y poniéndose en frente de Sasuke

-estaba confundido y una noche quedé con Gaara, le dije a Karin que vigilara y ella se rehusó-dijo Sasuke-pero esa noche no pasó nada, no pude-Sasuke miró al suelo y luego a su primo que se extrañó que le sonriera-no te has enfadado?

-no-dijo Sai-Gaara no me dijo nada, pero cuando pasó eso Gaara no estaba conmigo, no os puedo reclamar nada, pero me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta que Gaara no era para ti

-yo también-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa-me alegra mucho que tú y Gaara estéis juntos y seáis felices-Sai le sonrió

-vamos a mi casa-dijo Sai

-espera, antes quiero hacer algo-dijo Sasuke mirando hacia uno de los puestos, Sai le miró sin entender y miró al lugar donde miraba su primo

-que tienes pensado en hacerte en el cabello-dijo Sai y Sasuke le sonrió

-me lo voy a cortar-dijo Sasuke y se encaminó hacia el lugar seguido de Sai

ºººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a la mansión Uchiha, llegó solo ya que su hija quería quedarse con Akira y Gaara como Sai aceptaron, cuando llegó a la mansión Uchiha no había nadie y sin mas subió a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo y se tocó su cabello corto y sonrió

-me queda mejor el cabello corto-se dijo a si mismo y se dirigió a la cama donde se tumbó boca arriba mirando el techo, pasó sus dedos por los labios y las lágrimas salieron sin contemplación -nunca podré olvidarte Naruto … -para luego girarse y llorar con desesperación

ºººººººººººº

Karen estaba en una habitación de un hotel con dos hombres musculosos, a ella se le notaba el odio en sus ojos como en su cara, los hombres en cambio sonreían con malicia

-entonces ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer?-dijo Karen con odio y sonriendo

-si-dijo uno de los hombres con seriedad

-los dos sentirán lo que es el dolor-dijo el otro hombre-y después los mataremos

-y sobre el pago no os preocupéis, solo me falta un pequeño detalla para que toda la fortuna del Namikaze sea mía y os recompensaré muy bien-dijo Karen

-mañana comenzaremos con el trabajo-dijo el segundo hombre que habló, Karen sonrió y los dos hombres salieron de la habitación dejando a la mujer sola

-Shikamaru, espero que mañana tengas hecho el último tramite para que la fortuna de Namikaze sea mía-dijo Karen con malicia-espero que os estéis despidiendo Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze por que mañana es vuestro último día de vuestra libertad

ºººººººººººººººº

-Shikamaru, como vas sobre ese asunto?-dijo un pelirrojo que estaba en un parque a altas horas de la noche con un chico de su edad con una coleta alta

-a la perfección, Gaara-dijo Shikamaru con cara de aburrido y el pelirrojo sonrió con una media sonrisa-no se como me dejé involucrar en esto, es tan problemático

-eso te pasa por ser un genio y por ser mi cuñado-dijo Gaara

-espero que no nos metan en problemas-dijo Shikamaru serio

-yo solo espero que Namikaze lo agradezca

-a parte que se la debes-dijo Shikamaru

-será mejor que me valla, nadie sabe lo que estamos haciendo, y Sai siempre que salgo a esta hora me mira enfadado

-lo se-dijo Shikamaru-me pasa lo mismo con Temari, pero insisto Karen no es de fiar

-solo tenemos que dejarla creer que lo tiene todo bajo control-dijo Gaara

-por lo que me has contado Naruto ya no quiere saber nada de ella

-ese es el problema-dijo Gaara-no sabemos cual es su siguiente movimiento

-y tus hombres no la estaban siguiendo-dijo Shikamaru

-si-dijo Gaara-pero es muy escurridiza, la perdieron, pero me imagino que estará en algún hotel

-mañana nos vemos-dijo Shikamaru marchándose del lugar con tranquilidad

-tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Gaara-mañana tendré que hablar con Namikaze-comenzó a caminar tranquilamente pero metido en sus pensamientos

Continuará ….

Que os pareció el capitulo? Me tarde? Algún tomatazo aunque me encanta el tomate … comentar para saber vuestra opinión y a si me hacéis un poquito mas feliz


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Estaban los dos en un lugar oscuro no recordaban cuantos días estaban en ese lugar ni siquiera lo mal que lo estaban pasando pero tampoco recordaban como habían llegado a esa situación, Naruto sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared y Sasuke encima del rubio auto penetrándose y besando en los labios con desesperación, Sasuke agarraba los cabellos rubios con fuerza y de vez en cuando pasaba sus manos por la espalda del rubio arañándola aunque tuviera la ropa de arriba puesta, en cambio Naruto tenía una mano puesta en la cintura del azabache ayudando hacer mas fuerza para la penetración y la otra en el cabello azabache agarrándolo con fuerza, el beso era brusco y lujurioso, sacaban sus lenguas y la saliva les resbalaba por la boca, cuando se les acababa el oxígeno cogían aire rápidamente y volvían a besarse de la misma forma, asta que se separaron y se miraron un momento a los ojos sin pestañear y sonreírse, sus cuerpos y sus rostros sudaban aunque tuvieran la parte de arriba de la ropa puesta, sus cabellos pegados a la frente o la nuca por el sudor, no dejaban de jadear y gemir con fuerza el poco rato que separaban sus labios de la boca ajena gemían con deseo el nombre del otro, Sasuke rodeó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y su cara la posó en el cuello aspirando el aroma que desprendía el otro y mordiendo el cuello y besándolo dejando marcas, Naruto puso su otra mano en la cintura del azabache para que la penetración fuera mas fuerte y al igual que el azabache dirigió su boca al cuello de Sasuke para morderlo y besarlo, no aguantaban mas y sabían que iban acabar en unos segundos, Naruto dio la última estocada y se corrió en el interior del azabache y Sasuke al mismo tiempo hizo lo mismo, no hicieron ningún movimiento mas y se quedaron como estaban para recuperar la respiración, cuando recuperaron la respiración se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y se sonrieron, Sasuke como pudo y con ayuda del rubio se levantó y se acomodó la ropa y Naruto hizo lo mismo, el azabache se sentó al lado del rubio y lo abrazó por la cintura con fuerza el rubio le correspondió inmediatamente a ese abrazo sin dejar de mirar al frente, y por la poca luz que había en ese lugar oscura se podía ver que Naruto tenía la cara golpeada y con sangre seca en los labios como por otros lados de la cara, Sasuke estaba en las mismas condiciones con sangre seca en la cara y su mirada era triste y asta sin brillo como la de Naruto, Sasuke alzó su mano y acarició con delicadeza la cara del rubio que este le miró y le sonrió

-te amo, Teme

-yo también te amo, Dobe-dijo Sasuke y las lágrimas le empezaron a salir de sus ojos negros

-te prometo que saldrás de aquí-dijo Naruto apretando a Sasuke en señal de protección y el azabache se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a llorar, el rubio miró al frente-les haré pagar por haberte hecho llorar

ººººººººººººººººº

**Días antes **

Sasuke se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue darse una dicha, cuando se arregló bajó a la sala donde encontró a su madre como a su padre, Sasuke miró con seriedad a Fugaku

-padre-dijo Sasuke y el mencionado lo miró-quisiera hablar contigo

-de que se trata?

-os dejaré solos-dijo Mikoto y se fue del lugar

-que es lo que me quieres decir, Sasuke-dijo Fugaku serio

-se trata de Roy-dijo Sasuke

-le ha ocurrido algo

-Naruto le dará su apellido-dijo Sasuke y Fugaku sonrió

-me alegra y por fin has hecho algo bien-dijo Fugaku con una media sonrisa

-no quiero que le metas cosas absurdas a mi hijo-dijo Sasuke y Fugaku levantó una ceja sin comprender

-que cosas

-no quiere que le digas que los Donceles como las mujeres no valemos nada

-Sasuke, sabes que es la verdad, un Doncel no sabe hacer nada sin un varón-Sasuke apretó los puños enfadado e indignado-las mujeres es otra historia pueden valerse por si solas en algunas cosas

-sabes que eso no es verdad-dijo Sasuke

-hijo, tú eres Doncel y lo sabes-dijo Fugaku-estoy seguro que has conseguido que Namikaze acceda a poner el apellido a Roy con tus armas, ya sabes acostándote con él, y estoy orgulloso de ti-Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos de lo sorprendido que estaba-por fin utilizas bien el ser Doncel

-no soy ningún prostituto-dijo indignado Sasuke-como puedes decirme eso, soy tu hijo

-y tuve la desgracia que seas Doncel-dijo Fugaku y Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos

-no vuelvas a decirle tales cosas a mi hijo, por que yo soy su padre y yo le diré lo que tiene que saber-dijo Sasuke- y por lo que me has dicho me voy de este lugar-y sin mas Sasuke subió a su cuarto y cogió algunas cosas y se fue de la mansión

ººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en su mansión, acababa de desayunar junto con Iruka, este cuando acabó de desayunar se fue hacer algunos encargos que tenía que hacer y en ese momento estaba solo en la gran mansión Naruto con algunos empleados, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Naruto abrió y se sorprendió de ver a Gaara mirándolo serio

-sabes que no eres bienvenido aquí?

-lo se Namikaze-dijo serio Gaara-pero quiero hablar contigo seriamente

-y de que-dijo Naruto

-no me vas a dejar entrar

-tú que crees

-mira, Naruto, vengo en son de paz, no quiero pelear contigo, solo quiero explicarte como ocurrieron las cosas, por que sinceramente yo quiero a Sasuke-los ojos de Naruto se notaba que había ira y odio-como amigo, no como otra cosa, se que lo hicimos mal tanto él como yo y también …

-siento por ponerme en medio de vuestro gran amor-Gaara suspiró para tranquilizarse ya que le costaba hacer lo que iba hacer y tampoco quería golpear al rubio

-no me refería a eso-dijo Gaara-Naruto, Sasuke te traicionó yo también, por eso te pido disculpas y me gustaría hablar contigo como personas adultas que somos-el rubio lo miró y suspiró

-de acuerdo, pasa-dijo Naruto y dejó pasar al pelirrojo y lo guió asta la sala-siéntate si quieres-el pelirrojo se sentó y el rubio se sentó en frente de él-te escucho

-Sasuke y yo nos conocemos desde niños y siempre hemos tenido lo mismos gustos …

-un momento-dijo Naruto cortando al pelirrojo-no me expliques cosas de cuando erais pequeños, no me interesa, dime solo de a partir de que tú apareciste por primera vez en mi vida

-de acuerdo-dijo Gaara y suspiró

**Flash Back**

-mama, Deidara, Sasuke os quiero presentar a alguien que viene desde Suna-dijo Naruto sonriendo-me han hablado muy bien de él por eso he decidido contratarle y de mientras busca un lugar donde vivir se quedará aquí

-desde Suna-dijo Deidara-está bastante lejos

-Sasuke ocurre algo-dijo Naruto que notó la mirada perdida del azabache

-no pasa nada-dijo Sasuke y miró a Karin que ella estaba al lado de Sasuke

-esta mañana le conocí y es muy agradable-dijo Naruto sonriendo-esperad-el rubio de pelo corto salió corriendo de la sala y al cabo de unos segundos llegó acompañado de dos persona que el rubio hablaba amenamente con él-mi amor, te presento al que a partir de ahora será mi administrador-Naruto agarró la muñeca de Sasuke y lo llevó donde estaba el nuevo empleado, Sasuke cuando lo vio abrió los ojos y palideció-se llama Subaku No Gaara

-encantado de conocerle señor Namikaze-Sasuke estaba en Shock, nadie lo notó y menos Naruto, pero Karin estaba con el mismo estado que Sasuke, pero Ino que pasaba por ese lugar con Shikamaru notaron la expresión de Sasuke

-y ella es su hermana Subaku No Temari

-encantada señor Namikaze-dijo Temari y los dos hermanos se miraron con una sonrisa

-no creo que a mi esposo le importe que le llaméis por su nombre, verdad mi amor-dijo Naruto

-que-dijo saliendo de su trance Sasuke

-dice su esposo que no le importaría que le llamemos por su nombre-dijo Gaara

-no, no me importa-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa coqueta dirigida hacia Gaara que este le sonrió de la misma forma

-Naruto-dijo Shikamaru

-pasa algo-dijo el rubio

-podemos hablar-dijo Shikamaru serio cosa extraña en él-es sobre tu administrador

-claro-dijo Naruto

-a solas-dijo Shikamaru y le extrañó a Naruto

-que es lo que le tienes que decir sobre el nuevo administrador que no podamos escuchar-dijo Sasuke

-creo que no deberías de retarme, Sasuke-dijo Shikamaru-por que yo se como es-el Uchiha palideció y el pelirrojo y Temari lo miraron con seriedad

-Shikamaru, Gaara es una buena elección, confía en mi

-yo no confiaría en él, Naruto, mejor dicho en ellos-dijo Shikamaru

-que quieres decir-dijo Naruto

-solo mira y lo verás, por que no solo yo me he dado cuenta-cuando dijo lo último miró a Sasuke y negó con la cabeza-me retiro Naruto-el rubio lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería

ºººººººººººººººº

Los días pasaban y Naruto cada vez le tenía mas confianza a Gaara y este a su manera también le dio confianza y asta lo podía ver como una persona buena y amable, y que trataba bien a Sasuke y asta veía el profundo amor que le tenía al azabache

Era la tarde noche y Naruto y Gaara llegaron a la hacienda, Naruto fue a su cuarto a darse una ducha y Gaara iba hacer lo mismo, el pelirrojo llegó a su cuarto asignado y cerró la puerta y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y él fue a mirar de quien se trataba, cuando vio a la persona sonrió

-Gaara

-Sasuke-susurró Gaara y Sasuke se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios-nos pueden ver

-no crees que es mas emocionante-sonrió el azabache con diversión

-Sasuke, tenemos que irnos-el azabache se puso serio-no veo justo lo que le estamos haciendo a Naruto

-hablas como si nosotros estuviéramos haciendo malo

-pero no te das cuenta-dijo serio Gaara-él te ama y si se da cuenta de que vienes aquí y nos besamos, puede a ver problemas, y no solo ellos los empleados nos puede ver-el azabache sopló

-lo se, pero no estamos haciendo nada malo, nunca hemos hecho nada-dijo Sasuke mirando al lado con un pequeño sonrojo-me entiendes a lo que quiero decir

-va monos de aquí-dijo decidido Gaara

-no-dijo Sasuke-aquí estoy bien-miró hacia atrás viendo a Karin que miraba para que nadie les viera-Naruto me da todo lo que quiero-sonrió el azabache con prepotencia-y hace lo que digo y no le da importancia que sea Doncel-inconscientemente puso su mano en su vientre

-lo hace por que te ama-Sasuke lo miró seria

-me hablas como si ya no me amases-dijo Sasuke serio y asta haciendo un puchero

-yo te amo, Sasuke, por eso es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí-dijo Gaara

-no pienso irme-dijo Sasuke decidido y suavizó sus facciones y se acercó a Gaara para besarlo en los labios-te amo, pero me voy antes que el Dobe de Naruto me eche en falta-Sasuke se fue después de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Gaara, el pelirrojo solo lo miró irse con seriedad para luego suspirar y meterse en su habitación, pero es que ninguno de los dos como Karin no sabían que uno de los empleados mas específicamente un hombre con una cicatriz en la nariz y era como un padre para Naruto los había escuchado y visto todo

ºººººººººº

Los días seguían pasando y Gaara y Sasuke se seguían viendo a escondidas de Naruto y ellos sin saberlo eran muchas veces vistos por los empleados que no sabían que hacer si decirle a Naruto o no y optaron en no decirle por el simple motivo por que Naruto no les creería por que estaba cegado por el amor que sentía hacia el azabache, el pelirrojo como el azabache cuando se juntaban y sabían que había persona a su alrededor intentaban tener una relación cordial para que no sospecharan, pero muy discretos no eran sobre todo Sasuke por que en ningún momento dejaba de mirar a Gaara

Un día Ino harta de lo que estaba viendo se dirigió al despacho de Naruto pero fue detenida por Kiba

-Ino, no lo hagas-dijo Kiba

-por que-dijo la rubia enfadada-no te das cuenta que se están burlando de Naruto, él no se lo merece y todos nos callamos

-Shikamaru le ha dicho y no hace caso-dijo Kiba apenado-por eso preferido irse unos días

-le ha dicho con indirectas y ha Naruto hay que decirle claramente

-lo se, pero-dijo Kiba apenado-Naruto es nuestro amigo desde niños

-por eso mismo-dijo decidida Ino

-no os metáis-dijo una tercera voz y Ino como Kiba lo miraron

-Iruka-dijo Kiba

-yo le dije a Naruto y no me creyó, ve a ese pelirrojo como aún amigo y esta cegado por ese Uchiha, que desgraciadamente para aparentar le trata bien-dijo Iruka enfadado-lo peor de todo con la ceguera que tiene Naruto es feliz que su esposo le hace caso

-eso es lo que mas me duele-dijo Ino con tristeza

-no podemos hacer nada-dijo Iruka-ya se dará cuenta Naruto

-lo único que podemos hacer es que Naruto lo vea con sus propios ojos lo que están haciendo a espaldas de él-dijo Kiba serio

-pues que sea a si-dijo Iruka

ººººººººººººººº

En una tarde estaban sentados Sasuke y Gaara en el jardín de la hacienda mirando la fuente que había en el frente

-Sasuke que ocurre-dijo Gaara

-estoy confundido-susurró Sasuke-yo te amo, Gaara siempre lo he hecho, pero cuando estoy con Naruto …

-no sigas, no quiero escuchar lo que hacéis en vuestro cuarto-dijo Gaara serio y el azabache le miró con una sonrisa

-estás celoso-dijo Sasuke sin quitar la sonrisa y el pelirrojo lo miró bastante serio y el azabache quitó la sonrisa

-no me gusta escuchar como la persona que amo se divierte con otra persona que es su supuesto esposo-dijo Gaara enfadado

-soy su esposo y tengo que cumplirle-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke, te has puesto a pensar en lo que sientes por Naruto?

-claro-dijo Sasuke serio-le quiero y no lo niego pero no le amo, por al que amo desde niño es a ti

-ese es el problema-dijo Gaara-tú eres una persona orgullosa y no admitirás que has cambiado tus sentimientos hacia mi o hacia él tan fácilmente, puede que eso sea el por que estás tan confundido-el azabache frunció el ceño y se acercó al pelirrojo y le agarró la mano

-Gaara siempre serás especial para mi-susurró Sasuke y se acercó a la mejilla del pelirrojo para besarla y luego separarse de él pero sin soltar la mano del pelirrojo

-os divertís-los dos escucharon una voz detrás de ellos y soltaron sus manos con rapidez y Gaara se levantó rapido para separarse del azabache y Sasuke se levantó y miró a la persona que le interrumpió con ira

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke con odio

-sois unos malditos-dijo Sakura con enfado

-quien te crees para decirme eso-dijo enfadado Sasuke para luego sonreír con prepotencia-te tengo que recordar que yo soy el esposo de Naruto y también dueño de todo esto?

-sabes el idiota es Naruto y tú eres muy listo-dijo Sakura-Naruto te da todo lo que quieres y tú tienes un esposo que te consiente en todo-Sasuke sonrió-y tienes un amante-el azabache desapareció su sonrisa y la que sonrió fue Sakura-aprovechar el tiempo y revolcarse en el cuarto de este-dijo la chica con desprecio este y moviendo la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo-por que cuando menos os lo esperéis vuestro cuento de hadas se acabará-Gaara solo la miraba serio y diciéndose a si mismo que esa chica tenía razón lo estaban haciendo mal y si Naruto se enteraba el que sería el perjudicado sería Sasuke, en cambio Sasuke se puso pálido

-yo … yo no me revolcado con él-dijo como pudo Sasuke

-claro lo que tu digas-dijo con frialdad Sakura-muchos empleados han visto como te metías en su habitación y seguro que para hablar no ibas, pero lo peor es que Karin que es la prima de Naruto te ayuda en tu juego de ser el amante

-a Karin no la metas, ella no tiene nada que ver-dijo Sasuke y Gaara no decía nada

-seguid con vuestro juegue cito Subaku No Gaara y Sasuke Uchiha por que dentro de poco dejaras de ser el esposo de Namikaze-dijo Sakura con indiferencia

-lo que te pasa que a ti te gustaría estar en mi lugar-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-pero eso no pasará por que nunca le daré el divorcio a Naruto

-eres muy descarado-dijo Sakura-e ibas de decente

-no me faltes el respeto-gritó Sasuke-no he hecho nada-Sakura le miraba y negaba con la cabeza

-basta Sasuke-dijo Gaara tranquilamente

-pero la estás escuchando-dijo Sasuke con ira-ella siempre quiso a Naruto y no voy a permitir que estés con él, se como le miras-el azabache sonrió-pero al que Naruto ama es a mi no a ti, yo soy el que disfruto de él y tu nunca lo harás por que él es mío-Gaara miraba a Sasuke sorprendido por esas palabras y suspiró sabiendo ya los verdaderos sentimientos del azabache que ni siquiera él mismo se daba cuenta por su orgullo

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo tranquilamente Sakura

-Sakura-dijo una cuarta persona que apareció en escena-escuchado gritos, que pasa?

-nada, Naruto-dijo Sakura con frialdad y mirando al azabache de la misma forma-solo vigila a estos dos-la chica al acabar de decir esto se fue dejando al rubio sin entender nada, miró a su esposo que se le notaba lo enfadado que estaba y después a Gaara que para Naruto parecía que estaba triste

-me tengo que preocupar en algo-dijo Naruto-Sakura no suele ser a si, ella es amable y también es muy …

-no quiero que te acerques a ella-gritó Sasuke

-que-dijo Naruto sin entender

-lo que escuchaste, Dobe-dijo Sasuke

-te he cumplido todo tus caprichos pero eso no-dijo Naruto serio aunque no entendiera la actitud de su esposo

-la prefieres a ella antes que a mi-dijo Sasuke cerrando los puños con fuerza

-ella es mi amiga de la infancia y como te he dicho antes no me voy alejar de ella por que a ti no te guste-dijo Naruto, el azabache tenía ganas de golpear a ese rubio por no hacerle caso pero sobre todo a esa pelirrosa por que seguro estaría celebrando su triunfo, pero solo se fue del lugar sin mirar al rubio, Naruto miró a Gaara-que le pasa, últimamente está muy extraño, sobre todo cuando Sakura está a mi lado

-celos-dijo Gaara y el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido

-lo dudo-dijo con tristeza el rubio-él no me ama, se que puede quererme, pero no me ama, nunca lo hará-el rubio miró al frente con tristeza

-las cosas cambian-dijo Gaara y el rubio lo miró y notó que estaba mas serio de lo costumbre

-te ha dicho algo?

-no, pero sus acciones lo dice todo-dijo Gaara y Naruto hizo una pequeña sonrisa que el pelirrojo vio y le sentó mal ese acto pero en el fondo le agradó por que ese rubio le agradaba era una buena persona y él ya había tomado una decisión

ººººººººººº

-estás seguro de lo que vas hacer, Sasuke?-dijo una pelirroja con gafas

-si, Karin-dijo Sasuke y Karin notó tristeza en el azabache

-no pareces que quieras hacerlo-dijo Karin

-no se que me pasa-dijo Sasuke sin entender-puede que sea por el embarazo

-cuando se lo vas a decir? Naruto tiene derecho

-cuando sepa de verdad lo que siento por él y esta noche lo sabré

-acostándote con Gaara lo único vas hacer es hacer daño a Naruto

-a si sabré si aún le amo y si es a si nos iremos los dos de este lugar

-pero ese hijo es de Naruto, no le puedes quitar ese derecho-dijo desesperada Karin y a la vez enfadada

-lo se-dijo Sasuke-pero es lo mejor, y se que Gaara aceptará a este hijo como suyo

-te estás escuchando-gritó Karin

-solo cúbreme-dijo Sasuke serio

-no lo voy hacer-dijo Karin-ya te he cubierto muchas veces y me siento mal por hacerle esto a mi primo, tu no te sientes mal por lo que has hecho?-Sasuke no dijo nada y pensó, si se sentía mal y asta le dolía, sabía perfectamente que Gaara y Naruto eran muy diferentes demasiado diferente asta en los besos, cuando besaba a Gaara no sentía lo mismo que con Naruto, no sentía esa corriente en su cuerpo cosa que con Naruto lo sentía y asta cuando se le acercaba o le susurraba cosas o cuando le apoyaba en las cosas mas tontas que le dijera, pero con Gaara era tan diferente, lo único que sentía con Gaara cuando lo besaba era la emoción del momento pero sobre todo que estaba bien a su lado ya que era muy parecidos, Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se humedecieron de solo pensar que iba solo a ver a Gaara para acostarse con él no se emocionaba se entristecía

-si-susurró Sasuke

-no lo hagas, Sasuke, te vas arrepentir-dijo Karin con desesperación-yo se que amas a Naruto-el azabache la miró a los ojos-no te ves como estás, de solo pensar que vas a llegar mas lejos con otra persona que no es Naruto tiemblas, por que estás temblando de miedo, tu cuerpo no reacciona tu cuerpo solo quiere estar con Naruto y por tu orgullo no lo ves-Sasuke cerró sus puños con fuerza

-voy hacerlo-dijo con decisión-ya he quedado con Gaara, Naruto llegará tarde y no hay problemas, tu solo tienes que vigilar a los empleados y los amigos de Naruto que son unas chismosos

-Sasuke-susurró con tristeza Karin-te vas arrepentir

-no suelo arrepentirme de nada

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo-dijo Karin-y lo siento no te voy a cubrir

-como quieras-dijo con frialdad Sasuke y salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Gaara que sin tocar entró y echó la llave, Gaara le estaba esperando y le miró a los ojos

-estás seguro?-dijo serio Gaara

-hablas como si tú no quisieras-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a Gaara para luego besarlo y poner sus brazos en su cuello y Gaara posó sus brazos en la cintura del azabache, el pelirrojo lo llevó a la cama y lo tumbó con cuidado en ella y él se puso en cima, se separaron y Gaara miró los ojos negros de Sasuke y pudo ver miedo, Gaara suspiró-pasa algo?-Sasuke que su voz tembló y supo que era miedo

-nada-dijo Gaara y lo volvió a besar en los labios para luego dirigirse a su cuello y sus manos con lentitud le empezó a quitar la ropa al azabache y empezó a tocar su pecho, Sasuke inconscientemente se removía y sus ojos se aguaron y sin mas las lágrimas salieron

-para, Gaara, no es lo mismo-dijo Sasuke desesperado y respiraba con rapidez, el pelirrojo solo lo miró con tristeza y se sentó en la cama, el azabache puso sus manos en la cara y lloró-lo siento, ya no te amo, solo quiero que él me toque

-por fin te has dado cuenta, Sasuke-dijo Gaara sin mirarlo

-desde cuando lo sabías?-dijo Sasuke quitándose las manos de su cara

-te celabas con facilidad con toda mujer que se le acerca sobre todo Sakura-Gaara notó el enfado al mencionar ese hombre-lo ves-sonrió el pelirrojo

-lo siento, no pretendí que pasará esto, yo creía …

-Sasuke los dos estamos confundidos

-que-dijo el azabache sin entender

-de ti lo noté cuando me besabas y cuando vi como besabas a Naruto tus ojos brillan con migo no lo haces-dijo Gaara comprensivamente-nos conocemos desde niños, y hemos confundido este amor por el amor de la amistad

-pero tú-dijo Sasuke

-yo te quiero mucho-dijo Gaara-pero no de esa forma, cuando estás con la personas que amas tu corazón late a mil por hora y sinceramente contigo nunca lo ha hecho y me he tenido que dar cuenta ahora cuando tú con la sola presencia de Naruto te pones nervioso y tu corazón late, o me equivoco

-tienes razón-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera- no es lo mismo … seguimos siendo amigos, verdad?

-claro, eso no cambia-dijo Gaara sonriendo-esto que ha pasado quedará para nosotros dos-el azabache afirmó con la cabeza-si Naruto se entera nos matará a los dos y con toda la razón

-lo he hecho mal-dijo Sasuke

-lo hemos hecho mal-dijo Gaara-a parte que yo me siento como basura cuando estoy con Naruto, él es una buena persona y me he aprovechado de eso, lo peor que lo considero como un amigo, pero lo mejor es que me valla, lo estado pensando en estos días, mañana me voy

-es lo mejor-dijo Sasuke y miró a Gaara con una sonrisa para levantarse y colocarse bien la ropa-te despedirás de Naruto?

-le dejaré una carta-dijo Gaara

-iré a despedirte-dijo Sasuke-será mejor que me valla

-mañana nos vemos-dijo Gaara y Sasuke se fue para dirigirse a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba con una sonrisa, pasaba el tiempo y Sasuke cerraba los ojos asta que escuchó como alguien entraba sin hacer ruido, el azabache sonrió, Naruto iba a comenzar a desnudarse para ir a dormir y se sentó en la cama y es cuando Sasuke le abrazó por el cuello y sonrió mas ampliamente al sentir como su corazón latía con tanta fuerza

-perdona por despertarte-dijo Naruto

-estaba despierto-dijo Sasuke y el rubio lo miró y Sasuke lo besó en los labios y por fin aceptó a quien amaba era a ese rubio y no se alejaría de él por nada del mundo y nadie se entre pondría entre ellos dos, se separó unos centímetros el azabache de los labios-hazme el amor como nunca lo has hecho

-no hace falta que me lo digas-dijo Naruto

-te amo mas que a mi vida, Naruto-dijo Sasuke sonriendo el rubio le miró sorprendido

-puedes repetirlo?

-te amo, Dobe-el rubio sonrió

-yo también te amo, Teme-Sasuke abrazó al rubio y sonrió de felicidad ya que sentía completo y luego de separarse se besaron y el rubio recostó al azabache en la cama y el se puso en cima-tengo que decirte algo importante-Naruto le estaba besando el cuello

-espera a mañana-dijo Naruto

-mañana te diré la sorpresa que tengo que darte

-ahora solo quiero hacerte el amor

-y yo quiero que me lo hagas-dijo Sasuke

ºººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Karin fueron al pueblo a la mañana siguiente, por que había quedado con Gaara para despedirse

-Sasuke allí está Gaara, no tardes

-no tardaré, Karin-dijo Sasuke y se fue donde estaba Gaara, el pelirrojo al ver a Sasuke y le sonrió, cuando estuvieron cerca se abrazaron, Karin que estaba a una distancia al ver eso sopló de frustración y miró al frente y vio algo muy familiar para ella pero tenía que cerciorarse si era la persona que ella creía que era y si era a si tenía que a visar a Sasuke para que se fuera del lugar, en donde estaba Gaara y Sasuke después de separarse de su abrazo se sonrieron

-Sasuke esperó que seas feliz y si Naruto te hace sufrir me lo dices y le golpearé-dijo Gaara y Sasuke solo le sonrió

-Naruto me hará feliz-dijo Sasuke-nunca pensé que mi padre acertaría en algo bueno con respecto a mi

-lo se que te hará feliz-dijo Gaara-él te ama

-lo se-dijo Sasuke y se puso su mano en el vientre plano-nos hará feliz a los dos

-dos-dijo Gaara sin comprender y vio como Sasuke tocaba su vientre-desde cuando lo sabes?

-un día antes de que tú vinieras-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su sonrisa-tengo miedo si seré un buen padre pero se que Naruto estará ahí para todo, el de sea tener muchos hijos-sonrió mas ampliamente-y yo le daré todos los que quiera

-ahora que tienes aclarados tus sentimientos se te ve a distancia que eres feliz-dijo Gaara

-lo soy-dijo Sasuke-será mejor que me valla, Karin está vigilando a que no nos vea alguien conocido

-Sasuke-dijo Gaara-podías hacerme un último favor?

-claro-dijo sin comprender

-me darías el último beso de despedida?

-si-dijo sin pensar Sasuke y los dos se acercaron y se besaron en los labios, Gaara puso sus manos en la cintura del azabache y este en la cara del pelirrojo y sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca del otro, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron-te quiero Gaara

-y yo a ti Sasuke-dijo Gaara-espero que nos volvamos a ver

-yo también lo espero -y el pelirrojo se fue a paso lento y Sasuke le miraba asta que se fue a donde está Karin que estaba como ida y eso a Sasuke se extrañó como le preocupó-que pasa Karin?

-nada-dijo la chica de gafas

-estás segura? Estás pálida

-creí a ver visto a alguien conocido

**Una hora antes**

Naruto estaba en su ofina leyendo un papel a parte que estaba extrañado y Kiba entró sin tocar la puerta y el rubio lo miró y se extrañó por la actitud del castaño ya que estaba nervioso y asta enfadado

-ocurre algo, Kiba?-dijo Naruto y se acercó a su amigo

-no lo podemos callar mas-dijo Kiba

-de que hablas-dijo Naruto y el castaño vio el papel en las manos de el rubio y este se percató- Gaara me dejó esta nota diciendo que se iba a Suna, podía haberme dicho o por lo menos dejarme una dirección para escribirle

-ese tipo no es lo que crees-dijo Kiba serio

-por que-dijo Naruto

-él es Subaku No Gaara-dijo Kiba enfadado

-ya lo se-dijo Naruto

-el enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha, tu esposo

-que-dijo Naruto pálido sin creer lo que ha dicho su amigo

-sabías que el enamorado de tu esposo era de Suna-dijo Kiba y la palabra esposo con desprecio-y ese Gaara que consideras amigo es de Suna

-pero hay mucha gente que es de Suna

-Naruto, los hemos visto-dijo Kiba con rabia y tristeza sobre todo por Naruto que estaba demasiado pálido-Ino, Sakura, Iruka y yo les hemos visto como se besaban a tus espalda y como Sasuke se metía en el cuarto de Gaara, y los empleados como los demás hemos visto como se miraban como Sasuke le coqueteaba

-no, no y no-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza-es imposible, Gaara me dijo que me consideraba su amigo y Sasuke me dijo que me amaba

-es mentira, Naruto-dijo Kiba con lágrimas por ver en el estado que estaba su amigo-te han estado engañando desde que ese tipo vino aquí, por que crees que Shikamaru te advirtió cuando vio a Gaara por que él era el único que lo vio, Sakura solo discutía con Sasuke y tu solo le defendías haciendo que su ego subiera, Ino, Iruka y yo no podíamos decirte nada por que no nos creerías a parte que tu prima Karin le cubría y sabía todo y no te dijo nada … por que crees que te ha dejado esa carta por que se va y seguro que Sasuke se irá con él, ponte de una vez en tu lugar, Naruto-gritó Kiba-se donde están

-dímelo-dijo con frialdad Naruto

-están en el pueblo cerca del parque principal y Karin ha ido con él-dijo Kiba y Naruto salió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el pueblo con su caballo, cuando llegó se dirigió hacia al parque, de lejos vio a Karin que miraba para todos lados, pero mas atrás de ella estaba Sasuke y Gaara hablando se acercó un poco sin ser visto por la pelirroja y vio como Sasuke y Gaara se besaban en los labios y sus cuerpos estaban bastante cerca, cuando se separaron vio que hablaron algo ya que no podía escuchar nada y Gaara se fue y luego Sasuke se fue donde Karin, Naruto cuando vio el beso entre ellos dos unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, al notar el rubio las lágrimas se las quitó con rabia

-todo es mentira, me mentiste y no te lo voy a perdonar nunca-decía Naruto con odio

ººººººººººººººººººº

**Fin Flash Back**

-Naruto te juro por mi hijo Akira que Sasuke y yo nunca hicimos nada-dijo serio Gaara-venía a mi habitación pero solo hablábamos de cuando éramos niños … y desde el día que vi a Sasuke en tu hacienda vi que estaba enamorado de ti pero no lo quería aceptar, a mi me costó también, pero lo acepte-el rubio no dijo nada solo estaba callado metido en sus pensamientos-yo le pedí que me besara y fue un error .el pelirrojo sonrió-él estaba feliz nunca le había visto tan feliz, solo tenía que aceptar tus sentimientos hacia a ti para verlo con esa felicidad que nunca le había visto ni siquiera cuando era niño

-ya has acabado-dijo Naruto serio

-por tu expresión veo que no ha valido nada venir y hablar contigo-dijo Gaara-yo me pongo en tu lugar y hubiera actuado como tú, no hubiera actuado mucho peor, sinceramente lo siento y yo te consideraba un amigo y aún lo siento

-un amigo no le hace eso aún amigo-dijo Naruto enfadado

-lo se-dijo Gaara-pero era mas fuerte lo que sentía por Sasuke a parte que pensaba que tú eras una mala persona, pero no lo eres

-necesito pensar, Gaara-dijo Naruto levantándose del asiento y dando la espalda al pelirrojo

-lo entiendo-dijo Gaara-será mejor que me valla-el pelirrojo iba a salir pero se detuvo y miró al rubio-otra cosa-el rubio lo miró-ten cuidado con Karen no es de fiar

-de que la conoces-dijo Naruto sin entender

-nunca te dije de que trabajo-dijo Gaara-y nadie lo sabe, Sai sabe que soy policía, pero soy un policía incubierto por decirlo a si

-eres policía-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-hace bastante tiempo estoy trabajando en un caso-dijo Gaara serio-el caso se trata de una mujer que mata para conseguir dinero se casa con esa persona y después el esposo muere en circunstancias extraña y ella consigue todo el dinero de esa persona, tiene personas que trabajan para ella, esa mujer es Karen

-y por que crees que es ella-dijo Naruto bastante interesado en el tema

-un día Kesha me contó, bueno mas bien se lo contaba Akira que tú tenías una novia la describió y dijo que era una bruja y que ella la quería alejar de ti y de Sasuke, a parte que dijo lo mas importante, que esa mujer tu novia se iba quedar con toda tu fortuna, le pregunté a Kesha su nombre y me dijo que se llamaba Karen y la empecé a investigar, por eso te digo que tengas cuidado, ella siempre acaba por cumplir sus amenazas

-ayer me amenazó a mi y a Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-lo se Sai me contó y me dijo que si podía hacer algo para vigilarla-dijo Gaara-no te fíes de nadie … iré advertir a Sasuke

-Gaara, gracias-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa-por lo de Karen

-es mi trabajo-dijo Gaara y se fue del lugar, Naruto se quedó pensando durante unos minutos para luego salir de la mansión

ººººººººººº

Sasuke caminaba por las calles, no sabía donde ir, no podía presentarse a la casa de su hermano por que él ya se había ocupado demasiado de sus cosas, pensó en ir a la casa de Sai pero su mente lo descartaba ya que ellos tenían como vecinos a Sakura y solo faltaba que le vieran con Gaara y habría mas problemas y Sasuke no quería eso, paró un momento su caminata para ver un parque y sin pensarlo se adentró en él, no había mucha gente en el parque pero el prefirió adentrarse mas a donde no solía haber nadie solo árboles, iba a sentarse debajo de un árbol pero escuchó un ruido y miró el lugar con seriedad

-quien anda ahí-gritó Sasuke

-pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-dijo un hombre fornido acompañado por otros dos que sonreían-Sasuke Uchiha, nos han hablado cosas de ti-el azabache dio unos pasos hacia atrás y chocó contra el tronco del árbol ya que esos hombres le daba mala espina-ahora que te veo en persona eres un Doncel bastante exquisito-los hombres empezaron a reír

-que queréis de mi-dijo Sasuke sin que se le notara el miedo que tenía

-todo-dijo el mismo hombre-nos va a gustar mucho escucharte gemir-los hombres se acercaron al azabache

-alejaros de mi-gritó Sasuke-se pelear

-demuéstralo-seguía hablando el mismo hombre, Sasuke soltó sus pertenencias y se puso en posición de combate, en estos momentos agradecía las enseñanzas de su hermano pero se maldecía por no haber practicado en años, los hombres al verlo en posición de combate rieron mas fuerte-Karen nos felicitará y nos dará mejor paga por agarrarte tan rápido … pero lo que nos gustará mas es hacerte gritar de placer, no, mejor de dolor, es mas divertido-Sasuke no aguantó mas y empezó atacar a esos hombres pero sabía perfectamente que esa pelea estaba perdida, primero por que no estaba en forma y segundo por que ellos era mas

ºººººººººººººººººº

Naruto caminaba por las calles, decidió meterse en una cafetería para tomar un café, cuando se lo tomó decidió ir donde Sakura, pero antes de llegar a donde vivía la chica escuchó unos ruidos como unos sollozos en un callejón, el rubio se adentró y vio a un niño llorando y se acercó al niño

-que te pasa-dijo Naruto preocupado

-es que tengo hambre y no tengo nada para comer-dijo el niño con tristeza y lágrimas en su rostro, al rubio le dio pena y le dio unas monedas y el niño lo miró durante unos segundos y decidió irse pero antes de irse miró con pena al rubio-lo siento-susurró el niño para luego irse corriendo, el rubio no entendió nada de la reacción del niño

-ni se te ocurra moverte Naruto Namikaze-el rubio sintió como alguien le agarraba por el cuello por la espalda y en su cuello había una navaja-si haces algo estúpido te corto el cuello

-que es lo que quieres

-no está claro, pues a ti-dijo un hombre que se puso delante del rubio-Karen estará feliz de volver a verte

-y nosotros nos divertiremos con él y con el Doncel-dijo el hombre que tenía la navaja en el cuello del rubio

-Sasuke-susurró Naruto

-el mismo-dijo el hombre que tenía delante el rubio-mis hombres se divertirán de lo lindo con él

-si le tocáis os mataré-amenazó Naruto

-no estás en una posición que puedas amenazar-dijo el hombre delante de Naruto

-tu crees-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y con gran rapidez puso sus manos en el brazo de la persona que lo agarraba quitó la navaja y lo levantó al hombre de atrás de él para tirarlo al suelo-quien es el que está en una mala posición-el hombre que estaba en el suelo lo miró con enfado y el otro con una sonrisa

-pues tú-dijo el hombre que estaba de pie y otro hombre por detrás del rubio golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza que este cayó al suelo inconsciente, los tres hombres sonrieron

ºººººººººº

Naruto abrió sus ojos, le dolía la cabeza y recordó lo que pasó, miró el lugar que era bastante oscuro y muy poca claridad y no muy grande

-por fin despertaste Naruto-el rubio miró hacia donde provenía la voz que parecía apagada y sin vida, se acercó a la persona que estaba encerrada con él y es cuando abrió los ojos al saber quien era y se acercó rápidamente con preocupación

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto, este ni le miró solo le giró la cara, Naruto le agarró la cara para que le mirase y pudo ver algunos moratones en la cara del azabache, lo volvió a mirar de arriba abajo y vio que sus ropas estabas desarregladas y esto le enfadó-que te hicieron-Sasuke no contestó e intentó girar la cara pero el rubio no lo permitió que lo hiciera y vio los ojos negros humedecidos intentando no llorar-dime lo que te hicieron-gritó desesperado y con ira pensando en lo que le habían hecho pero quería escucharlo del azabache

-ellos … me atacaron-susurró Sasuke como pudo y entrecortadamente-y después me trajeron aquí … en ningún momento … quedé inconsciente … ello-se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza-me violaron … luego … te trajeron a ti-Naruto lo miraba y cerró los puños con fuerza con ganas de matar a esos tipos-y los que te trajeron aquí … también … me violaron … ojala me hubiera … quedado inconsciente-las lágrimas le salieron sin control-intenté defenderme … pero no pude … todos ellos me tocaron … era tan asqueroso … me siento tan sucio-Naruto solo le abrazó con fuerza y Sasuke le correspondió

-te juro que le haré pagar lo que te han hecho y que te hayan hecho llorar-dijo Naruto con enfado e intentando que el azabache se tranquilizara y le besó en la frente

-Naruto … tú me ves sucio-susurró Sasuke

-nunca te veré a si-dijo Naruto acariciando la mejilla de Sasuke-eres el ser mas hermoso que hay en la tierra-Sasuke se sonrojó

-por favor … no me dejes solo-dijo Sasuke

-no lo haré-dijo Naruto

-que bonita escena-dijo una voz de mujer y el azabache y el rubio miraron hacia donde provenía la voz de mujer y vieron que era Karen acompañada de un hombre

-es tan romántico-dijo el hombre que estaba al lado de la chica castaña con burla

-que es lo que quieres Karen-dijo con ira Naruto-quieres dinero, te daré lo que quieras, pero deja que se valla Sasuke-la mujer rió con fuerza

-si quiero dinero, pero no las migajas, lo quiero todo-dijo Karen-y sobre lo de Sasuke, pues no, es una gran diversión para mis chicos

-eres una maldita zorra-gritó Naruto

-no vas por buen camino, Naruto-dijo con inocencia fingida Karen-pero tu también serás una buena diversión para mis chicos-sonrió con malicia la chica-como saco de boxeo, no crees que mis chicos ganan en todo, asta vosotros sobre todo tu querido Doncel, él tendrá mucho placer

-cuanto tiempo durará esto-dijo Naruto

-depende de vosotros-dijo Karen-el tiempo que resistáis, pero de aquí ninguno de vosotros dos saldréis con vida

Los días pasaban y Sasuke como Naruto no sabían el tiempo que estaban en ese lugar, los hombres que trabajaban para Karen, como había predicho la chica castaña lo compilan, Naruto era golpeado asta la inconsciencia y Sasuke a parte de también ser golpeado lo violaban, cada momento sobre todo Sasuke estaba mas unidos y Naruto aunque estuviese en las mismas no lo demostraba, ese día no había entrado a la celda como a si decían ellos ninguno de los hombres que trabajaba para Karen y Naruto como Sasuke aunque hablasen poco entre ellos sabía que se tenían el uno al otro, no sabían como pasó pero Naruto besó los labios de Sasuke con tanta dulzura que Sasuke se estremeció y después de ese beso vinieron mas

**Tiempo actual**

Los dos estaban abrazados

-hablé con Gaara-dijo Naruto-me contó lo que pasó cuando él vino a la hacienda y me advirtió lo de Karen

-yo … fui un estúpido-dijo Sasuke abrazándose con mas fuerza por la cintura de Naruto

-dejemos el pasado-dijo Naruto acariciando la cabellera azabache con delicadeza-por que todos lo hicimos mal

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke-lo importante es que me creas y que sepas que te amo-cerró los ojos Sasuke al acabar de decir eso-solo espero que estén haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarnos y que nos saquen de aquí

-Gaara nos encontrará-dijo seguro Naruto-él es policía e iba tras Karen

-tenía entendido que era un policía normal y corriente, que hacía papeleos-dijo Sasuke

-parece que no te cuenta todo tu amigo-dijo Naruto y de lo más normal cuando dijo amigo

-nunca creí que me escondiera algo-dijo Sasuke-lo importante es que nos saque de aquí

-lo hará, confío en él-dijo Naruto-y cuando salga de aquí le golpearé por intentar quitarme a mi esposo, por que los amigos no hacen eso-Sasuke besó la mejilla de Naruto

-toda la culpa no fue suya-dijo Sasuke

-bueno si quieres también te golpeo a ti-dijo divertido Naruto

-como su me fuera a dejar-dijo Sasuke con el mismo tono de voz que el rubio

-pero le golpearé y asunto zanjado-dijo Naruto y Sasuke suspiró y luego le besó en lo labios asta que se separaron asta que se les acabó el aire-si sigues besándome de esa manera no me resistiré

-no te retengas-dijo Sasuke y le miró con dulzura y con un brillo en los ojos y le empezó a tocar la mejilla-te amo tanto

-yo también te amo-dijo Naruto para alzar al azabache y subirlo a sus piernas y comenzaron a darse pequeños besos en los labios y cuando se separaban se sonreían, para luego poner sus frentes juntas, y pensaron en como habían llegado a eso sobre todo Naruto ya que no quería estar con Sasuke, pero la situación en la que estaban y sobre todo por lo sobre protector que era Naruto con Sasuke le acercó a él y al estar solos en ese lugar le hizo que tuviera un acercamiento con el azabache

-de verdad que no te doy asco?-dijo en un susurro Sasuke

-no-dijo Naruto

-esos me tocan

-ellos te obligan-dijo Naruto serio-escúchame Sasuke, no es cosa tuya que esos tipos te hacen lo que te hacen, son ellos y van apagar por lo que te están haciendo, tú no das asco, me entiendes

-si

-no quiero volver a escuchar eso-dijo serio Naruto

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke-tú estás bien verdad?

-no te preocupes por mi-dijo Naruto

-solo duele los golpes cuando me golpean después no-dijo Naruto

-no te hagas el fuerte-dijo Sasuke-eres tan terco

-y tú tan orgulloso

-como estarán Kesha y Roy-dijo Sasuke

-seguro que bien-dijo Naruto y Sasuke volvió a besar la mejilla del rubio y se sentó al lado

-les echo de menos-dijo Sasuke-si supiera como salir de aquí …

-ya hubiéramos salido-le acabó la frase Naruto-Sasuke descansa, se nota que estás cansado

-y si me duermo y cuando despierto lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no es real?-el rubio sonrió

-no digas tonterías

-no son tonterías-dijo Sasuke aparentando enfado

-es real Sasuke-dijo Naruto-además esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano

-tú crees que si estuviéramos en este lugar estaríamos juntos?-Sasuke miró con seriedad a Naruto-por que estamos juntos, verdad Naruto?-el rubio cerraba los ojos-Naruto no te duermas y respóndeme-exigió

-estaríamos juntos-dijo Naruto bastante flojo para el gusto de Sasuke

-Naruto, estás bien?-dijo Sasuke preocupado y puso su mano en la frente del rubio-tienes fiebre … idiota por que no me has dicho que te encontrabas mal-gritó desesperado Sasuke al ver los ojos de Naruto cerrados-Naruto despierta-y es cuando notó algo que salía del lado del rubio y vio que su ropa también estaba del mismo color-sangre-susurró preocupado

Continuará …..

Que tal el capitulo, es algo mas largo … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Todo el ambiente de ese lugar estaba tenso y la preocupación se notaba en cada gesto que hacían las dos familias

-no me vais a decir donde está mi padre-gritó Roy, los adultos solo le miraron sin saber que decir-hace cuatro días que no sabemos nada de ellos dos

-yo también quiero saber que está pasando con mis papas-dijo Kesha con tristeza-ellos no suelen irse sin decir nada

-decirnos lo que está pasando-volvió a gritar Roy

-tenemos derecho de saber, somos sus hijos-dijo seria Kesha, Kushina solo se mordió el labio inferior y Mikoto se acercó a sus dos nietos

-no los encontramos, alguien se los ha llevado y no sabemos donde-dijo Mikoto con tristeza

-pero no tenéis una idea a donde están?-dijo Kesha con los ojos brillosos

-estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlos-dijo Gaara serio-estamos buscando por cada rincón de la ciudad-el pelirrojo miró a Shikamaru que estaba en el lugar y estaba pensativo aunque pareciera que estaba aburrido-has contactado con Karen?

-si-dijo Shikamaru-cuando llegué acababa de verla

-y por que no habías dicho nada-gritó Ino que había llegado a la ciudad junto con Kiba ya que Shino estaba en la ciudad

-le he sacado el tema y ella me ha dicho que están en un lugar donde nunca pensaríamos que pudieran estar-dijo Shikamaru serio-pero ella quería que le dijera el asunto de los papeles

-y como va eso?-dijo Gaara sin cambiar de expresión en su cara

-le dado el último papel-dijo Shikamaru sonriendo y Gaara hizo lo mismo

-podéis explicar de que habláis?-dijo Sakura

-de lo que se trata es que esos papeles son como decirlo-dijo Shikamaru pensativo para decirles de la forma que todos entiendan-con esos papeles Karen heredará todo el patrimonio de Naruto

-que-gritó Deidara-como has podido hacer eso a mi hermano, eres su amigo

-Deidara, deja que se explique-dijo Itachi tranquilizando al rubio de pelo largo-por que puedes explicarlo verdad, Shikamaru?

-esos papeles son falsos-dijo Gaara serio

-exacto-dijo Shikamaru y todos se tranquilizaron-Karen querrá matar a Naruto y esa era una manera para atraparla

-pero eso es a consta de mi hijo Naruto-gritó Kushina-el que está en peligro es Naruto

-si eso es verdad-dijo Shikamaru-pero cuando me encontré con ella y le di los papeles que ella cree que toda la fortuna de Naruto será suya unos hombres de Gaara sin que ella sabe la han seguido, ahora solo queda esperar para que nos diga la ubicación exacta donde está Naruto

-y Sasuke?-dijo Fugaku aunque aparentaba calma estaba preocupado y se le notó en la voz

-los dos están juntos-dijo Shikamaru-pero lo que no entiendo es por que el ir en contra de Sasuke

-miedo a que Naruto le deje todo a Sasuke-dijo Gaara-ella sabe perfectamente que Naruto siente debilidad por Sasuke … por eso se quiere deshacer de él también, como dice el dicho mas vale prevenir que curar

-entonces, esa Karen quiere matar a Sasuke-dijo Fugaku mas para si que para los demás cosa que escucharon y vieron como cerró los puños con ira y también impotencia

-me rehúso a esperar-dijo Sai-ha saber lo que le está haciendo esa a mi primo

-Sai-dijo Gaara serio-solo tenemos que esperar, pronto uno de mis hombres llegará

-como puedes estar tan tranquilo-gritó Kiba-por lo menos muestra preocupación a la persona que decías que amabas-Shino agarró a Kiba-que se puede esperar de ti, una persona que se hizo pasar por amigo de Naruto para luego traicionarlo … es normal que no te preocupe ninguno de los dos-el pelirrojo solo lo miró con seriedad

-tranquilízate, Kiba-dijo Shino serio

-como quieres que me tranquilice si mi mejor amigo va a morir y este-seguía gritando Kiba y señaló al pelirrojo-que es policía no hace nada-todos le miraron con tristeza, Ino se mordió el labio al igual de Sakura y Kiba empezó a llorar-no quiero que muera, ojala nunca hubiera conocido a Sasuke Uchiha, todo es culpa de él

-Sasuke no tiene nada que ver en esto-dijo Gaara serio-él es la persona que menos tiene que ver

-Gaara-dijo Roy acercándose al pelirrojo y este le miró aunque el niño aparentara seriedad en sus ojos se veían el desespero-por favor salva a mis padres-el pelirrojo solo le sonrió

-lo haré, ninguno de los dos morirá-dijo Gaara-aunque la culpa es mía si yo no le hubiera dado la idea a Shikamaru de hacer lo de los papeles con Karen ella no tendría en mente de matar a Naruto

-yo confía que todo saldrá bien-dijo Lee con una pequeña sonrisa

-yo también -dijo Mia sonriendo y todos los adultos los miraron y sonrieron

-yo se que mi papa salvará a Sasuke y a su novio-dijo el pequeño pelirrojo llamado Akira sonriendo y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y parecía que era urgente

ººººººººººº

-Naruto, despierta-dijo desesperado Sasuke con un trozo de tela que había roto de sus ropas para intentar curar la herida que tenía en el lado el rubio-no puedes dejarme solo aquí-limpiaba la herida que parecía que no era nada grave pero salía sangre, pero lo que mas preocupaba al azabache que donde estaba la herida todo estaba morado y cada vez se extendía mas el color morado en la piel del rubio, en ese momento entró Karen con una gran sonrisa y Sasuke la miró con odio y esta estaba acompañada por un hombre que Sasuke conocía perfectamente

-parece que no tendré que hacer mucho para matarlo-dijo Karen-pero igualmente haré lo que tenía preparado para él-miró al hombre que estaba a su lado-llévate a ese Doncel quiero estar a solas con mi querido Naruto-dijo con desprecio, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin pensarlo se agarró al cuerpo del rubio que estaba inmóvil y con la respiración cada vez mas lenta-golpearlo asta que muera-el hombre sonrió con lujuria y la chica lo vio-solo golpearlo-el hombre sopló

-de acuerdo-dijo el hombre y se dirigió donde estaba el rubio y el azabache y con gran fuerza cogió de los cabellos al azabache que este inmediatamente se soltó del rubio y puso sus manos donde le tenían agarrado

-suéltame-gritó Sasuke

-hazlo a las buenas, Doncel-dijo el hombre y el azabache se levantó

-no lo matéis-susurró Sasuke aguantándose las lágrimas

-solo falta que digas mátame a mi y a él libéralo-dijo Karen-eso sería muy bonito y romántico-la chica empezó a reír al igual que el hombre

-vamos zorrita-dijo el hombre con burla y Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y el hombre lo sacó de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta y Karen pensó para que cerrarla si el rubio no podía ni moverse y vio la herida que tenía en el lado

-una hemorragia interna, eso te matará si no te la curan, pero como no puedo esperar, te mataré ahora, Naruto-dijo Karen con una media sonrisa, sacó algo del bolso que tenía y lo miró, era una jeringuilla, dio unos golpecito y salió un poco de líquido por la aguja y se acercó al rubio-sabes que es esto Naruto?-cogió el brazo del rubio-este líquido es algo nuevo que han hecho para los criminales, me costó conseguirlo, pero lo tengo y te lo pondré-la castaña miró al rubio que tenía los ojos cerrados y sus respiración empezó a ir mas rápida, la chica sonrió ya que pensó que el rubio la escuchó-sabes lo que hace? Te lo diré para que sepas lo que te pasará cuando este líquido esté en tus venas-la castaña seguía mirándolo con una sonrisa-cuando te la inyecte tus órganos dejaran de funcionar poco a poco, luego los músculos asta que mueras, pero sabes que es lo mejor, que sufrirás mientras mueres y eso es lo que me gusta ver el sufrimiento la agonía antes de la muerte … pero bueno, ha llegado la hora-la castaña miró la jeringuilla y luego el lugar donde le iba a pinchar y sonrió con malicia y dirigió la aguja al lugar, justo cuando estuvo a punto de pinchar en el brazo una mano le agarró la muñeca con fuerza retirando lejos de su objetivo y la chica con la fuerza que se utilizó cayó al suelo y la jeringuilla se cayó de las manos de la castaña, Karen miró con odio los ojos azules del rubio

-eres … una maldita-dijo Naruto como pudo y su respiración iba rápida y cerraba los ojos con pesar para luego abrirlos como podía, Karen con ira se abalanzó hacia Naruto este como pudo se la quitó de encima, los dos rodaron por el suelo, Karen tenía las de ganar ya que el rubio estaba débil pero no se dejaba ganar, la castaña golpeaba al rubio con fuerza asta que le golpeó en el lado donde estaba herido y el rubio gritó de dolor, Karen sonrió con maldad y fijó su vista en la jeringuilla y la cogió con rapidez, Naruto se retorcía de dolor y vio como la chica se subió en cima suyo

-es tu fin-dijo Karen e iba a inyectarle pero Naruto se movió y volvieron los dos a moverse y rodaron por el suelo asta que al final pararon y el rubio quedó en cima de la castaña y su respiración acelerada y la miró viendo como la jeringuilla estaba en el cuello de la castaña y ella tenía los ojos abiertos, el rubio se puso tumbado al lado de la castaña que empezaba a convulsionar y hacer movimientos involuntarios, el rubio como pudo se levantó sin hacer ningún ruido de dolor y cuando se levantó puso su mano en el lado herido y miró a la castaña que le empezaba a salir sangre, de la nariz, de la boca y también de los ojos

-te lo mereces-susurró Naruto empezando a caminar con dificultad saliendo de ese cuarto, intentaba no soltar ningún sonido saliera de su boca, por que a cada movimiento que hacia le dolía todo el cuerpo, el sudor en su rostro cada vez era peor ya que las gotas caían a sus ojos, su respiración cada vez iba a peor y sus ojos se le cerraban-tengo … que encontrar … a Sasuke-se dio cuenta que todo ese lugar estaba en mal estado, puso su otra mano en la pared para ayudarse para caminar y no caer por la debilidad de su cuerpo, en ese momento escuchó un grito, Naruto se alertó y comenzó a caminar mas rápido sin importarle el dolor que sentía ya que reconoció de quien se trataba el que había gritado-Sasuke, tengo que sacarte de aquí-Naruto llegó a donde provenía los gritos, el rubio apretó los puños y abrió la puerta de par en par, lo que vio le enfureció, tres hombres golpeaban a Sasuke y este estaba con sangre en la cara, los hombres miraron al rubio, Sasuke solo miró a Naruto sorprendido para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa por que el rubio estaba vivo ya que creía que estaba muerto por que se había quedado con Karen

-quieres jugar, rubio-dijo uno de los hombres

-os mataré-dijo con ira Naruto y se abalanzó contra ellos, olvidándose de sus heridas, pero eran tres contra él y no podía defenderse en condiciones, los tres hombres empezaron a golpear al rubio asta que quedó inconsciente

-Naruto-gritó Sasuke al ver que el rubio ya no se movían, los hombres rieron y lo miraron

-si el rubio está aquí, es por que Karen está muerta-dijo el hombre que habló antes y miró con lujuria al azabache relamiéndose los labios-como no está divirtámoslo con el Doncel antes de matarlo-los otros dos sonrieron, Sasuke solo cerró los ojos con fuerza ya que no se iba a defender, estaba débil y es cuando sintió como esos tres se acercaron a él y le empezaron a tocar

-Sasuke-alguien entró y sintió mas pasos pero no abrió los ojos, sus lágrimas salían descontroladas

-dios, mío, Naruto-dijo otra voz y Sasuke no aguantó mas y quedó inconsciente

Continuará …..

Que os aparecido? No es tan largo como el anterior … comentar para saber que opináis

Que os aparecido el manga, me gustó cuando el primer Hokage dijo es monstruosa refiriéndose a Sakura y Naruto que bueno si se mete con Sakura le hará polvo como me he reído con eso, pero donde están Orochimaru, Suigetsu y Karin? Solo se le hha visto a Juugo

Asta el próximo capitulo


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Estaban en el hospital todos, pero antes de llegar Gaara fue junto a sus hombres al lugar donde tenían retenidos a Sasuke y Naruto junto con Sakura ya que ella es médico, cuando llegaron al hospital con rapidez atendieron a Sasuke y a Naruto, que los dos estaban inconscientes, el peor de los dos era Naruto que con rapidez fue atendido por Sakura en la sala de urgencias y otros médicos, Tsunade atendió a Sasuke, que este tenía golpes por todo el cuerpo pero no tenía nada rota que esto alibió a Tsunade cómo a la familia de Sasuke que estaban en una sala junto con los familiares y amigos de Naruto, Sasuke despertó a las dos horas, estaba agotado y con dolor en todo el cuerpo pero decidió en vez de estar en una de las habitaciones estar en la sala de espera para saber noticias de Naruto que cada vez era mas preocupante por que ningún médico decía nada del estado del rubio, Tsunade después de atender a Sasuke se dirigió atender a Naruto por que estaba cada vez peor

Todos estaban en la sala de espera de pie menos Sasuke que estaba sentado en una de las hileras de sillas que habían con la mirada perdida y un poco mas alejado de él estaban sentados Kesha y Roy con el semblante triste, los dos niños no hablaron nada con Sasuke solo lo abrazaron y Kesha lloró pero después de tranquilizarse se sentaron los dos niños ya que querían saber lo que pasaba con Naruto

Sasuke con la mirada perdida miraba el lugar y a todos los que estaban, ninguno por lo que podía percibir podían sentarse por los nervios o la angustia que sentía en sus cuerpos, puso su vista en el hombre que tenía una cicatriz en la nariz que estaba apoyado en la pared, Sasuke percibió lo preocupado que estaba y los intentos que hacía por no llorar, en ese momento las miradas de los dos se cruzaron y Sasuke notó en la mirada de ese hombre que era como un padre para Naruto reproche y asta enfado hacia él, y es cuando le vino a su mente un momento de su vida cuando estaba casado con Naruto y Gaara se encontraba en la hacienda del rubio

ºººººººººººººººººº

_Sasuke se dirigió hacia la cocina ya que le entró hambre ya que al estar embarazado solía comer mas de lo que solía comer, nadie sabía de su estado menos Tsunade que ella fue la que le dio la noticia de que sería por primera vez padre, entró a la cocina sin fijarse en nada y es cuando vio una fruta y la cogió para comerla e iba a salir de ese lugar_

_-Sasuke Uchiha no sabía que no tenía modales en saludar-dijo la voz de un hombre y Sasuke le miró con seriedad a la persona que estaba tomando una taza de té_

_-el que tiene que tener respeto hacia mi eres tú Iruka Umino-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad-por que yo soy el esposo de Naruto y dueño de todo lo suyo-el castaño sonrió_

_-que infantil eres Uchiha-dijo Iruka levantándose de la silla-cuando respetes a Naruto y este lugar yo te tendré un poco respeto mientras no habrá nada de eso_

_-no entiendo como mi esposo-recalcó la palabra mi esposo Sasuke-puede aguantar tanto a un simple empleado_

_-se nota que no sabes la influencia que tengo sobre Naruto ya que soy como un padre como él_

_-que yo sepa no lo eres, Umino-dijo Sasuke_

_-te voy a decir una cosa-dijo con seriedad Iruka-vete de la vida de Naruto-Sasuke solo lo miró con odio y apretó la fruta que tenía en la mano_

_-no lo haré-dijo Sasuke con odio-tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer_

_-atente a las consecuencias-dijo Iruka con una sonrisa y Sasuke aunque lo mirara con seriedad no entendió a lo que se refería e Iruka lo notó-le diré la verdad a Naruto de lo que haces en la habitación de Subaku No Gaara, se lo que hacéis_

_-no hago nada con él-gritó Sasuke_

_-yo no he visto eso-dijo Iruka y el azabache suspiró para tranquilizarse_

_-lo que parece que no te has dado cuenta es que tengo a Naruto comiendo de mi mano, nunca te creerá _

_-te repito, él confía en mi y supongamos que no me crea, pero la duda le quedará y no será lo mismo-dijo Iruka-insisto, lárgate de la vida de Naruto, tú solo quieres hacerle sufrir, y si ahora le tratas como esposo es por que te interesa por tu relación a escondidas que tienes con Subaku No Gaara_

_-no te incumbe haga y lo que deje de hacer con Naruto o con Gaara-dijo Sasuke-y haré que Naruto te saque de este lugar_

_-ya veremos quien sale antes de aquí, Uchiha-dijo Iruka serio y los dos se miraron y Sasuke tiró la fruta que tenía en su mano con fuerza para volver a decirle unas cuantas cosas_

_-Sasuke, Iruka, que hacéis los dos aquí solos-Naruto entró en ese momento y Sasuke no dijo nada solo miraba con rabia al castaño que este estaba bastante tranquilo_

_-no pasa nada, Naruto-dijo Iruka-pero vigila a tu esposo-el rubio miró al castaño sin entender y luego a Sasuke _

_-te encuentras mal, Sasuke?-dijo Naruto preocupado_

_-no-dijo fríamente Sasuke saliendo de la cocina pero se quedó en la puerta que la cerró y suspiró para tranquilizarse, pero decidió quedarse a escuchar ya que escuchó la voz del rubio_

_-que pasa, Iruka?-dijo la Naruto que se le notaba preocupado_

_-Naruto, recuerdas que te dije que le tenías que dar el divorcio a ese Uch … a tu esposo-dijo Iruka con seriedad_

_-si me lo dijiste-dijo Naruto-pero no entiendo por que quieres que haga eso, tú eras una de las personas que me decía que le diera tiempo-el azabache al escuchar eso se sorprendió ya que siempre pensó que Iruka le odiaba desde el día que entró en la hacienda_

_-recuerdo perfectamente lo que te decía ya que creía que ese Uchi … que tu esposo era una buena persona, pero no lo es, por que solo te hace daño-dijo Iruka_

_-Sasuke y yo ahora estamos bien-dijo Naruto-está diferente, discutimos, pero eso es normal cuando estás casado_

_-iré sin rodeos, por que los empleados, amigos tuyos y yo lo hemos visto, Sasuke Uchiha te está engañando-el azabache al escuchar esto abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego cerró los puños con fuerza de la ira, no escuchó respuesta durante varios segundos de Naruto y por eso estaba dispuesto a entrar a ese lugar para decirle unas cuantas cosas a Iruka_

_-eso es imposible-el tono de voz de Naruto era de inseguridad-y su fuera a si quien sería_

_-Subaku No Gaara_

_-Iruka te estás escuchando-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-Gaara y yo somos amigos, los amigos no se hacen eso-Sasuke agachó la cabeza y el enfado se le fue y sus ojos se le veían arrepentimiento por todo_

_-sabes perfectamente que la persona de la que decía amar el Uchiha ese era de Suna y Subaku No Gaara es de Suna-dijo Iruka_

_-hay mucha gente en Suna-dijo Naruto e Iruka negó con la cabeza_

_-yo te lo digo para que no tengas sorpresas en un futuro-dijo Iruka-solo te pido que no te fíes de esos dos, te engañan a tus espaldas_

_-Iruka-dijo Naruto con tristeza-tú siempre has estado conmigo y me has ayudado en todo, nunca me has engañado y siempre he creído en ti, pero esto es difícil de creer-Iruka lo miró con tristeza-pero la duda queda por que creo en ti, pero ahora soy feliz con Sasuke y no quiero que desaparezca esta felicidad que siento-Sasuke que escuchaba se puso su mano en el pecho ya que su corazón latía con fuerza-le amo y siempre lo haré, es la primera vez que siento algo a si por una persona y aunque me has hecho dudar por que tú nunca mentirías en algo a si, haré como no hemos tenido esta combersación-Sasuke decidió irse de ese lugar con muchos pensamientos y sobre todo con tristeza y también con felicidad por las palabras del rubio_

_ºººººººººººººº_

Sasuke seguía mirando a Iruka y este dejó de mirarlo ya que en ese momento entró a la sala Tsunade preocupada y asta con tristeza y todos se acercaron a ella menos Sasuke que se quedó en el lugar y los dos niños

-Tsunade-dijo Kushina con preocupación y los ojos rojos por el llanto-como está mi hijo

-díganos, señora Tsunade-dijo Iruka serio

-tenía el deber de venir aquí a deciros-dijo Tsunade cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire-no sabemos si saldrá de esta Naruto, estamos haciendo lo posible, pero no podemos estabilizarlo-Tsunade cerró los ojos y una lágrima le salió-tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor-y Tsunade se fue, Kushina se puso su mano en la boca y lloró, Iruka la abrazó con fuerza y los dos lloraron, los demás que estaban, como Gaara, Shino, Sai, Kiba que este lloraba con Ino, negaban con la cabeza, Deidara lloró e Itachi lo consolaba, a Mikoto le salían lágrimas y Fugaku solo la apoyaba y miró a su hijo menor con preocupación que este si tenía la mirada perdida ahora estaba peor

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke con una gran tristeza

ººººººººººººº

_-Sasuke, está es la hacienda Namikaze, al casarte conmigo también es tuya_

_-crees que por decirme eso, me vas a tener a tus pies, Naruto, recuerda que al que me compres todo los lujos o otras estupideces nunca me agradaras _

_ººººººººººººººººº_

_-no crees que es genial este lugar, Sasuke, aquí siempre he venido para relajarme y olvidarme de todo-señaló una pequeña casa en un árbol algo mal trecha-y esa casa la hice yo con mis propias manos con siete años, nadie conoce este lugar, y te lo enseño a ti para que sea nuestro lugar-Sasuke miraba el lugar con indiferencia, pero la verdad es que le gustaba ese lugar, con un pequeño lago, con flores preciosas y la verdad esa pequeña casita aunque no fuera gran cosa le gustaba_

_-no me gusta, te lo puedes quedar para ti-dijo con frialdad Sasuke-me largo, no hagas que pierda mi tiempo contigo-Sasuke se fue caminando y Naruto solo se quedó en ese lugar en Shock_

_ººººººººººººººººº_

_-te gustaría conocer el pueblo? No es lo mismo que la ciudad, pero es muy agradable_

_-no-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia-prefiero ir solo, no me gusta estar contigo_

_ººººººººººººº_

_-voy hacer que te enamores de mi Sasuke_

_-como debo decirte, que no me gustas, que me desagrada tu presencia, que nunca me enamoraré de ti, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona y tú nunca te podrás comparar con ella_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººº_

A Sasuke le empezó a caer lágrimas por esos recuerdos que él mismo odiaba y que en esos momentos si le decía todo eso era para que le dejara y sea libre para irse con Gaara, pero que arrepentido estaba, si le hubiera aceptado tanto a Naruto como sus sentimientos ya que su orgullo no le dejaba, todo hubiera sido diferente y no estaría pasando lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos

-Sasuke-el azabache miró a la persona que era su padre-lo mejor es que vallas a casa a descansar-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-tu padre tiene razón, tienes que descansar-dijo Mikoto

-estoy bien-dijo Sasuke

-pero no entiendes-dijo Fugaku serio-estás herido y lo que necesitas es descansar

-no me voy a mover de aquí asta que Naruto esté bien-gritó Sasuke y todos le miraron

-Sasuke-dijo autoritario Fugaku

-ya estoy cansado de hacer todo lo que me dices, ya no, si quiero quedarme aquí, me quedo. Es que no entiendes que Naruto está mal y yo quiero estar cuando despierte, por que él va a despertar, y cuando lo haga-las lágrimas le salían sin control-me sonreirá como lo hacía antes y me dirá Teme esto ha sido una pesadilla y no ha pasado, por que él está bien, por que si le pasa algo yo … yo no se lo que voy hacer … tengo que estar aquí y no me voy a mover-Fugaku al ver el estado de su hijo sin pensarlo lo abrazó, Sasuke al sentir el contacto de su padre abrió los ojos sorprendido al igual que los presente y Mikoto sonreía

-estamos contigo en todo Sasuke-susurró Fugaku y Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo-siento mucho haberte utilizado como un objeto y eso no volverá a pasar … te quiero Sasuke que no se te olvide

Continuará …..

Que os pareció el capitulo? Comentar para ser un poco mas feliz …. Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que he recibido


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Se estaba abotonando su camisa mirando por la ventana, estaba pensativo por todo lo que había pasado, ni si quiera se creía que estuviera vivo, recordó cuando despertó y cuando le contaron que estuvo a punto de morir por una hemorragia interna, todos como pudo observar estaban sorprendidos, por su recuperación y le vino a la mente las palabras que le dijo su abuelo Jiraya cuando era pequeño, que era un hueso duro de roer, Naruto sonrió al recordar a su abuelo o como él le llamaba Ero Sennin, escuchó como alguien entraba

-papa, ya estamos preparados, para irnos-Naruto se giró y vio a su hija con una radiante sonrisa y al lado de la niña estaba Roy sonriendo pero se le notaba nervioso

-yo estoy listo-dijo Naruto haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-Naruto-entró en ese momento Iruka-la señora Tsunade ha dicho que no debes de hacer esfuerzos

-lo se, ella también me lo ha dicho-dijo Naruto

-no entiendo por que te quieres ir tan pronto-dijo Iruka serio

-no me gusta este lugar-dijo Naruto-os habéis despedido de Sasuke, niños?-Iruka sopló fuertemente frustrado al escuchar ese nombre y el rubio lo notó

-si-dijo Kesha y Naruto miró a Roy que se le notaba algo nervioso

-ocurre algo, Roy?-dijo Naruto caminando hacia el niño con un poco de dificultad

-es que-dijo Roy mordiéndose el labio-mi papa no lo veo muy bien

-a que te refieres-dijo Naruto sin entender

-es que está un poco triste-dijo Kesha-él podría venir con nosotros para que se anime

-queréis que venga Sasuke a la hacienda?-dijo Naruto

-eso sería imposible-dijo autoritario Iruka, el rubio lo miró-por lo menos por ahora-dijo esto último de mala gana

-Iruka deja el pasado en el pasado-dijo Naruto

-lo intento, pero es difícil-dijo Iruka, Naruto suspiró

-nos vamos-dijo Naruto-Sakura salió ayer hacia la haciendo al igual que los demás, solo faltamos nosotros

-es una pena que la abuela Kushina no venga-dijo Kesha con tristeza

-ella se quedará un tiempo para pasar tiempo junto a tu tío Deidara y su hija-dijo Naruto

-será mejor que nos vallamos, el viaje es un poco largo-dijo Iruka con una sonrisa

-ya verás, Roy lo grande que es la hacienda-dijo Kesha con felicidad-y hay lugares muy bonitos y el pueblo es muy tranquilo, estoy segura que te gustará-el niño la sonrió y los dos adultos se sonrieron

ººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la mansión Uchiha mirando por la ventana tristemente, recordaba cuando Naruto se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, cuando despertó se puso feliz, solo fue a visitarlo al hospital dos veces con sus hijos, los dos hablaron lo justo pero Naruto le pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido, a lo primero no entendió a lo que se refería asta que cayó en cuenta que era por el secuestro no por lo que pasó entre ellos dos, Sasuke suspiró con pesar, ahora que estaba solo ya que sus dos hijos se iban a la hacienda, sobre todo cuando supo que los dos niños se iban a ir empezó a recordar lo sucedido y su mente solo recordaba lo que le hicieron esos tipos, Gaara le dijo que esos tipos iban a morir por lo que hicieron, eso si ya estaban muertos, eso era un gran alivio para él, pero las pesadillas cada vez que cerraba los ojos le volvían a la mente por eso intentaba no dormir, pero lo que mas le afectaba es que no soportaba que le tocasen, se pasó su mano por su cabello azabache y se sentó con desgano en el sofá y se miró sus manos que le temblaban involuntariamente

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto que acababa de entrar a la sala el azabache no la miró-te encuentras bien?-se sentó al lado de su hijo

-si, me encuentro bien-dijo Sasuke y la mujer solo lo miraba con tristeza

-puedes decirme lo que pasa, sabes que te voy ayudar y apoyar en todo-dijo Mikoto dulcemente y con duda acarició la mano de su hijo que este al sentir el tacto quitó la mano y se levantó rápido

-lo siento, lo hago sin darme cuenta-dijo Sasuke apenado

-entiendo lo que te pasa, tiene que ser duro, se que no se debe de olvidar tan fácilmente, pero tienen que hacer un esfuerzo, por que esa s personas no volverán hacerte daño

-no puedes entender lo que me pasa-dijo Sasuke con los ojos brillantes intentando no llorar-no sabes lo que es que personas repugnantes te hagan lo que me hicieron-gritó

-Sasuke-se levantó Mikoto y le puso la mano en el hombro

-no me toques-gritó Sasuke quitando de un manotazo la mano de la azabache, este se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto, Mikoto puso su mano en su boca y empezó a sollozar

-Mikoto que ocurre, que son esos gritos-dijo Fugaku ya que había escuchado gritos, la mujer lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sasuke-susurró Mikoto-no está bien y no se como ayudarle

-me he dado cuenta de su comportamiento-dijo Fugaku y abrazó a su esposa-al no tener ahora nada de preocupación por Naruto Namikaze su mente recuerda lo que le hicieron esos malditos bastardos

-y que es lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Mikoto llorando en el pecho de su esposo

-ayudarle y apoyarle, no reprocharle su comportamiento hacia nosotros y estar a su lado-dijo comprensivo Fugaku-el tiempo curará esa herida, pero eso depende de él, lo malo sería que se aferrase a ese mal suceso que ha pasado-Mikoto se separó de su esposo y se quitó las lágrimas

-estoy pensando que puede que este lugar le haga mal-dijo Mikoto-y si la digo a Kushina de que valla a la hacienda?

-ella quería quedarse un tiempo con Deidara-dijo Fugaku

-hablaré con ella igualmente-dijo Mikoto-iré ahora-y sin despedirse salió de la mansión, Fugaku solo miró las escaleras por donde se iba al cuarto de Sasuke

ººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su cama tumbado boca abajo llorando con desesperación, quería que las caras de esos tipos se le borraran de su mente, se sentía tan sucio, lo que no entendía por que venían esas imágenes ahora, no cuando estaba en espera de noticias de Naruto, aunque era posible que estaba tan preocupado por el rubio que eso lo pasó a un segundo plano

-Naruto-susurró con tristeza parando de llorar-aunque tú me decías que no estaba sucio yo me veo sucio, pero tú eres el único que me hace creer que no soy algo sucio-se giró mirando el techo y se quitó las lágrimas-quiero estar contigo

ºººººººººººººº

Mikoto llegó a la casa de Deidara y su hijo Itachi, los dos la recibieron pero notaron la preocupación en su cara

-está Kushina?-dijo Mikoto hiendo al grano, Deidara e Itachi se miraron sin comprender para luego mirarla

-está con Yuri-dijo Itachi-y es raro, siempre preguntas por ella

-perdonar, es que estoy preocupada-dijo Mikoto

-que pasa, mama-dijo Itachi preocupado

-se trata de Sasuke

-le ha ocurrido algo, Mikoto?-dijo Deidara preocupado

-está mal por lo que le ha sucedido-dijo Mikoto con tristeza

-ya decía yo que era extraño que estuviera bien cuando Naruto estaba en el hospital-dijo Itachi serio

-no tuvo que ser agradable lo que le pasó-dijo con tristeza Deidara

-abuelita-dijo una niña de ojos negros y rubia que entraba a la casa con una pelirroja

-Yuri, cada día estás mas grande-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa

-Mikoto-dijo Kushina preocupada ya que vio el semblante de tristeza de la azabache

-Kushina, quería hablar contigo-dijo Mikoto

-sobre que-dijo Kushina

-Sasuke está pasando por mal momento y eso nos preocupa a Fugaku y a mi-dijo Mikoto-me gustaría si no es inconveniente que Sasuke valla a la hacienda Namikaze junto contigo

-Mikoto …

-Sasuke está mal y se que en ese lugar se olvidará de lo que le hicieron y se que Naruto junto con Kesha y Roy se olvidará de ese mal trago que tuvo que pasar-dijo Mikoto con tristeza

-pero por que no le dijo a Naruto que quería ir?-dijo Kushina

-esto lo he pensado yo y Sasuke no sabe nada-dijo Mikoto-Sasuke me contó que allí es un lugar agradable y es hermoso y el ajetreo que hay aquí no lo hay allí

-eso es verdad-dijo Kushina-pero tenía entendido que ha Sasuke no le agradaba estar en la hacienda

-Sasuke cuando estuvo allí era un niño caprichoso y eso lo decía solo para hacerle sentir mal a Naruto-dijo Itachi

-tengo una idea-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa-por que no vamos todos, yo hace años que no voy y seguro que ha Yuri le agradará mucho ese lugar

-si, eso está bien-dijo Kushina sonriendo

-sería como una vacaciones-dijo Deidara y miró a Itachi-que dices Itachi, te gustaría ir a la hacienda?

-me encantaría-dijo Itachi-pero Naruto

-él no dirá nada-dijo Kushina-la hacienda es muy grande y todos estaremos bien allí-miró a Mikoto que tenía la cabeza gacha-eso incluye que Fugaku como tú valláis-la azabache sonrió a la pelirroja

-decidido, partiremos hacía Konoha-dijo Deidara sonriendo

-iré a informar a Fugaku como a Sasuke-dijo Mikoto-nos vemos-y la mujer se fue

-le daremos una gran sorpresa a Naruto como a los demás cuando nos vean allí-dijo Kushina

ºººººººººººººº

Mikoto llegó a su mansión, Fugaku estaba en la sala sentado leyendo un libro y la mujer se acercó a su marido con una sonrisa

-Fugaku, acompáñame al cuarto de Sasuke-el hombre alzó una ceja-tengo una noticia que daros y después haremos el equipaje

-Mikoto no entiendo nada-dijo Fugaku

-acompáñame-dijo Mikoto y la mujer y el hombre se dirigieron al cuarto de Sasuke, entraron sin tocar a la puerta, Sasuke que estaba en la cama tumbado mirando el techo se sentó en la cama

-antes de que digas algo yo no se nada-dijo Fugaku-es cosa de tu madre

-he estado hablando con Kushina, Deidara e Itachi-dijo Mikoto sonriendo

-para decir eso no hace falta que entréis a mi cuarto sin tocar-dijo Sasuke serio

-nos vamos a ir de vacaciones-dijo Mikoto feliz

-que-dijo Fugaku-pero Mikoto

-yo no voy de vacaciones-dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana para mirar por ella

-vamos a ir a la hacienda Namikaze-dijo Mikoto y vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke que la estaba mirando

-a la hacienda-dijo Fugaku-te estás escuchando, no creo que ha Namikaze le agrade nuestra presencia

-Kushina nos ha invitado-dijo Mikoto-y yo no desperdicio ninguna invitación como eso, además Sasuke nos comentó una vez que ese lugar era hermoso

-si pero …

-nada de peros-dijo Mikoto interrumpiendo a su esposo-prepararemos el equipaje que partiremos hoy mismo

-mama no creo que eso sea buena idea-dijo Sasuke

-lo es-dijo Mikoto acercándose a su hijo para tocarle sus cabellos pero este retrocedió un paso-se que ese lugar te hará bien, y a si tendrás un acercamiento con Naruto Namikaze-le guiñó un ojo a su hijo que este se sonrojó

-solo espero que salga todo bien y no haya ningún problema-dijo Fugaku serio

-no seas tan pesimista-regañó Mikoto

-es que no te has dado cuenta como mira ese Iruka Umino a Sasuke?-dijo Fugaku

-claro que me he dado cuenta-dijo Mikoto-pero solo mira a si a Sasuke y eso es algo que tu hijo tiene que arreglar con Iruka Umino

-de acuerdo-dijo Fugaku y salió del cuarto

-Sasuke arregla las cosas-dijo Mikoto y salió del cuarto

ººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado un día y Naruto, Iruka como los dos niños llegaron a la hacienda, cuando bajaron del carruaje Roy miró el lugar asombrados

-a que es bonito el lugar-dijo Kesha

-si-dijo Roy

-sería muy agradable vivir siempre en este lugar todos juntos como una familia-dijo Kesha

-ya somos una familia-dijo Naruto

-falta mi papa-dijo Kesha-estoy seguara que a él le gustaría este lugar

-a Sasuke no le gusta este lugar-dijo Naruto serio y caminó hacia la gran casa junto con Iruka

-eres tonta-dijo Roy

-por que-dijo Kesha-oye no me digas tonta-haciendo un puchero

-papa estuvo viviendo aquí antes de que yo naciera-dijo Roy

-es verdad-dijo Kesha-lo que no entiendo por que dijo que a papa no le gusta este lugar

-no lo se-dijo Roy pensativo-a mi siempre dijo que era un lugar agradable y hermoso-los dos hermanos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros para entrar a la gran casa

Continuará …..

Que tal el capítulo … comentar para saber lo que os aparecido


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Había pasado muchas horas dentro de ese carruaje asta que llegaron a su destino, inmediatamente todos bajaron y estiraron sus cuerpos, hacía un sol radiante, Kushina como Deidara sonrieron y caminaron hacia la puerta, la familia Uchiha los siguieron con seriedad y Sasuke iba atrás de todos mirando el lugar sin ninguna expresión ya que le traía recuerdos del pasado, Kushina abrió la puerta principal y entró junto con los demás, todos soltaron sus equipajes en la entrada

-llamaré algún empleado para que suba el equipaje-dijo Kushina y se adentró a la mansión, Deidara miró a los Uchiha que estaban detrás y les sonrió

-papi, este lugar es muy grande y me gusta el jardín-dijo Yuri con una sonrisa

-te divertirás en este lugar-dijo Deidara-mejor vallamos a la sala-el rubio caminó y los Uchiha le siguieron asta que entró a la sala, miraron el lugar y pudieron ver a Kesha en uno de lo sillones sentada con los brazos cruzados con morros-Kesha-el rubio la llamó para que la niña notara la presencia de todos, la niña los miró sorprendida para luego hacer una gran sonrisa

- tío Deidara-dijo feliz Kesha y fue hacia el rubio para abrazarlo-abuelos-luego abrazó a sus dos abuelos-tío Itachi-abrazó con mas fuerza a su tío y se fijo que detrás de su tío estaba su padre y sonrió mas ampliamente-papi-gritó y fue hacia él y notó que la mirada de su padre estaba como perdida y decidió no abrazarlo a parte que notó como Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás cosa que extrañó a la niña-me alegra que estés aquí papi, y cambiarás de opinión, por que este lugar es precioso-Sasuke solo alzó la ceja sin entender-la abuela Kushina no está? Hola Yuri-la niña la sonrió

-ha ido a buscar algún empleado para que nos coja el equipaje-dijo Deidara

-por que estabas enfadada?-dijo Itachi

-por el tonto de Roy y por Mia-dijo Kesha haciendo un puchero, los Uchiha sonrieron menos Sasuke-desde que llegamos siempre está con ella y ella con él, solo discuten y ahora están en la biblioteca compitiendo a ver quien se lee el libro mas rápido, eso es aburrido, yo quiero salir fuera a jugar

-que compiten para leer un libro-dijo Deidara-que niños mas extraños

-verdad que eso es aburrido, tío Deidara

-si a ellos les gusta leer no lo creo-dijo Deidara y la niña frunció el ceño y miró a la otra niña

-Yuri, vamos al jardín para divertirnos-dijo Kesha sonriendo

-vale-dijo sonriendo la niña

-pero antes ve a saludar a tu abuela, Kesha-dijo Fugaku metiéndose en la conversación

-de acuerdo-dijo Kesha agarrando de la muñeca a Yuri e irse de la sala

-el lugar se ve muy bonito-dijo Mikoto para romper el silencio

-mañana cuando estemos descansados podemos visitar todo esto-dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa y Deidara le sonrió

-bienvenidas a la hacienda Namikaze-todos se giraron para ver a la persona que estaba con Kushina menos Sasuke que reconoció la voz

-Iruka cuanto tiempo-dijo feliz Deidara

-pero si hace dos días que nos vimos-dijo Iruka

-es verdad, pero a ti se te echa de menos-sonrió el rubio de coleta

-seguro que echaste de menos este lugar-dijo Iruka

-si, nací aquí y viví aquí-dijo Deidara sonriendo-donde está mi hermano?

-Naruto está descansando-dijo Iruka

-es tarde para que esté descansando, se encuentra mal?-dijo Deidara

-no-dijo Iruka-se levantó pero luego decidió descansar solo para que haga reposo

-seguro que le obligaste-dijo Deidara

-si-dijo Iruka-es tan impulsivo que hace cosas sin pensar y la herida se puede abrir, Sakura le ha dicho que descanse asta que la herida esté bien-Iruka se acercó a los Uchiha-he mandado a unos empleados para que lleve vuestras pertenencias a la habitación que os pertenecerá, pero hay un problema-esto último lo dijo de mala gana y miró de reojo a Kushina que esta sonreía con malicia

-un problema, que tipo de problema-dijo sin entender Deidara

-Itachi y tu se instalarán en su antigua habitación, Kushina a la suya, Yuri con Kesha, los señores Uchiha en una habitación de invitados, pero

-que pasa-dijo Deidara cortando a Iruka ya que paró de hablar

-las otras habitaciones están en mal estado, verdad Iruka?-dijo Kushina sonriendo

-exacto-dijo Iruka de mala gana

-Sasuke se tendrá que quedar en la habitación de mi hijo Naruto-dijo Kushina, Sasuke al escuchar esto miró a Kushina ya que les estaba dando la espalda

-quien se quedará en mi habitación?-dijo una voz detrás de Kushina e Iruka y los dos se giraron

-Naruto-dijo Iruka y es cuando notó el rubio de la presencia de los Uchiha

-que hacen ellos aquí?-dijo Naruto sin entender de la presencia de lo Uchiha en su hacienda

-yo le invité-dijo Kushina y Naruto rodó los ojos

-típico de ti-susurró Naruto

-además Naruto yo les hablé maravillas de este lugar y tenían muchas ganas de conocer el lugar, sobre todo Yuri-dijo Deidara, Naruto sopló

-no tengo problemas de que estén aquí-dijo Naruto-hacer como si estuvierais en vuestra casa-y se acercó a Fugaku y a Mikoto

-señor Uchiha-dijo Naruto serio-no tengo problema de que estén aquí, pero aquí se hace mis reglas no la de usted, los empleados se tratan como personas no como objetos

-nunca he tratado mal a los empleados-dijo Fugaku serio y todos notaban la tensión en el ambiente

-si usted lo dice-dijo Naruto y miró a Mikoto

-señora Uchiha-dijo Naruto

-por favor Naruto, llámenos por nuestros nombres-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa dulce y Naruto la correspondió de la misma forma-solo espero que no te haya sentado mal que estemos aquí, solo queríamos cambiar de aires por todo lo que había pasado y tu madre como Deidara nos habó muy bien de este lugar y nos dijeron de venir para conocerlo

-me alegra que estés en este lugar Mikoto-dijo Naruto-siempre me gustó, aunque nunca entendí como una persona como tú se casara con una persona como su marido-todos abrieron los ojos por lo dicho por el rubio, Fugaku frunció el ceño-aunque lo mas seguro es que la obligaran-Mikoto sin poder aguantar empezó a reír

-yo elegí con quien casarme Naruto-dijo Mikoto-y Fugaku no es lo que parece y siempre a querido lo mejor para sus hijos, aunque a veces y no te lo voy a negar si se ha comportado como una persona que no le importa nada, pero te puedo asegurar que es una buena persona-Fugaku por lo dicho por su esposa sonrió

-solo espero conocer a esa persona que me está diciendo-dijo Naruto

-la conocerás, y es de buenas personas dar segundas oportunidades a otras personas, y como yo se que tu lo eres, se que le darás una oportunidad tanto a Fugaku como a Sasuke-Naruto sonrió

-lo haré-dijo Naruto y miró a Itachi

-me alegra que estés aquí, Itachi-dijo Naruto y luego miró a su hermano para sonreír con malicia y se acercó a él

-deberías de ponerte a dieta, como te dije estás gordo-dijo Naruto y Deidara por el enfado le iba a golpear pero Naruto lo esquivó riendo-hace tiempo que te embarazaste y no has recuperado tu línea

-Naruto, te voy a matar-gritó Deidara con ira

-Naruto-gritó seria Kishina-deja de meterte con tu hermano

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-aunque lo que no entiendo es por que no has tenido mas hijos

-por que no, siempre dije que con un hijo me bastaba-dijo Deidara-no soy como tú que siempre has querido muchos hijos

-es verdad, siempre has dicho que querías como mínimo cinco-dijo Kushina

-aún sigo pensando lo mismo-dijo Naruto

-como se nota que tú no eres el que te embarazas-dijo de mala gana Deidara

-la verdad es que siempre he envidiado a las mujeres como Donceles-dijo Naruto-me gustaría saber lo que se siente cuando tienes una vida dentro de ti

-eso es el privilegio que tenemos nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa Deidara mirando a su hermano

-que sepas que no te soporto Deidara

-yo tampoco te soporto, Naruto

-por lo que estabais hablando antes, a que os referíais?-dijo Naruto poniéndose serio mirando a su madre como a Iruka este último entre cerró los ojos y miró hacia al lado

-lo que pasa es que solo una de las habitaciones de huéspedes está arreglada y es para Mikoto y Fugaku-dijo Kushina-las demás habitaciones están bastante mal, verdad Iruka?

-si-dijo Iruka sin dejar de mirar al lado y diciéndolo con mala gana

-la cuestión es que uno de ellos dormirá contigo-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa

-me niego a dormir con Itachi, no es mi tipo-dijo Naruto

-no vas dormir con Itachi-gritó Deidara con in tic en el ojo

-hermanito no te pongas celoso-dijo con burla Naruto

-yo no estoy celoso-dijo enfadado Deidara

-entonces-dijo Naruto

-tienes que compartir habitación y cama con …

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Iruka serio cortando a Kushina, Naruto abrió los ojos y miró al nombrado que este miraba hacia un lado

-si no hay mas remedio-dijo serio Naruto-tendré que soportar su presencia-y salió de sala para luego salir de la mansión

-Kushina te dije que no le agradaría a Naruto-dijo enfadado Iruka

-yo no lo veo a si-dijo Kushina-tengo el presentimiento que gracias a esto tendré mas nietos-juntó sus manos y sus ojos brillaban de emoción

-yo solo espero que no sea a si-dijo Iruka y miró a Sasuke con rencor-Sasuke Uchiha no es para Naruto

-Iruka-dijo Kushina-se que entre los dos las cosas no han ido bien en el pasado, pero merece Naruto como Sasuke una oportunidad a parte que tienen dos hijos en común-Iruka solo se fue

-os enseñaré vuestra habitación-dijo Kushina

-Kushina, a que venía eso-dijo Mikoto la pelirroja sonrió

-bueno lo que pasa es que si hay mas habitaciones de huéspedes y están en buen estado-dijo Kushina y miró a Sasuke-solo quiero que tengan una oportunidad ellos dos-Mikoto sonrió-los dos se quieren y Sasuke lo demostró cuando Naruto estaba mal

-pero mama, Naruto confía mucho en Iruka y si Iruka le dice cualquier cosa Naruto le hace caso-dijo Deidara

-Iruka es muy terco-dijo Kushina-pero en el fondo sabe que Naruto quiere a Sasuke

-de eso Iruka no tiene duda-dijo Deidara-lo que no quiere Iruka es que Naruto sufra

-Iruka vio en el hospital lo preocupado que estaba Sasuke, pero su terquedad puede mas que la razón-dijo Kushina-estoy segura que cambiará de opinión Iruka y si Naruto le pide algún consejo solo le dirá lo que es mejor para él y que también siga a su corazón, Iruka es una buena persona y no le dirá nada que le haga daño a Naruto

-eso lo se, mama-dijo Deidara y miró a Sasuke que miraba al suelo-pero algo pasó para que le tenga tanto rencor a Sasuke

-eso no lo se-dijo Kushina-os diré cual es vuestro cuarto Fugaku y Mikoto, Deidara recuerdas cual es el tuyo?

-si-dijo Deidara

-Sasuke te diré cual es el cuarto de Naruto-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa-o te acuerdas cual es?

-lo recuerdo-dijo Sasuke la pelirroja sonrió

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado en frente de la fuente, le gustaba mirarla cuando estaba confundido, sobre todo ahora ya que desde que despertó en el hospital estaba bastante confundido por que no recordaba casi nada de lo que pasó cuando lo secuestraron, lo único que recordaba era los golpes que le daban tanto a él como a Sasuke y también como abusaban de Sasuke sexualmente, pero llegó un momento de su prisión que no recuerda nada, como por ejemplo en como murió Karen, le dijeron que ella lo iba asesinar con algo y que él se defendió y ella fue la que murió o por lo menos es lo que le dijo Gaara como Tsunade, recordó a Gaara lo que le contó y le creyó que nunca había hecho nada con Sasuke solo algún beso, si le había perdonado a Gaara y también a Sasuke por que quería dejar el pasado atrás, pero a veces le venían recuerdos de cuando estaba secuestrado y le confundía bastante, pero llegó a la conclusión que el que lo pasó peor era Sasuke y eso lo mataba por dentro, cuando Sasuke le visitó en el hospital en compañía de los dos niños le veía con la mirada perdida y seguía a si su mirada cuando lo ha vuelto a ver, quería saber lo que le pasaba y ahora que lo tenía cerca lo iba descubrir pero sin pasar los límites de acercamiento eso lo tenía claro, pero lo malo de todo esto es que iban a estar en la misma habitación y sabía perfectamente ya que no era tonto que eso era planeado por su madre, que seguro que ella buscaba es que él y Sasuke se reconciliasen

-Naruto-el rubio escuchó la voz dulce de una chica que estaba detrás y miró y sonrió

-Hinata, cuanto tiempo-el rubio se levantó y la abrazó, la chica se sonrojó con tal acto-donde has estado?

-viajando-dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa-te ocurre algo? Estás pensativo

-ya sabes lo que me a ocurrido-dijo Naruto

-es por esa novia que tenías?

-por Karen?-dijo Naruto y la chica afirmó con la cabeza-si supieras, pero ya te contaré

-entonces-dijo Hinata

-no estoy con ella-dijo Naruto

-es por el Doncel?

-si-dijo Naruto

-se que cuando una persona está enamorada le cuesta olvidar a esa persona, pero si la quieres olvidar tienes que poner de tu parte-dijo Hinata

-ese es el problema-dijo Naruto haciendo un suspiro-puede que yo no quiera olvidarlo

-yo no estuve cuando estabais casados y él estaba aquí, pero puede que él tuviera sus razones como tu las tuyas

-sabes lo que es enamorarte de una persona solo con verla?

-si-dijo Hinata con tristeza

-y que solo por ver sus ojos te hipnoticen y no puedas apartar la vista de ellos

-se que tienes un gran amor hacia ese Doncel-dijo Hinata con tristeza pero demostró que no lo estaba

-él está aquí con su familia-dijo Naruto

-eso es bueno o malo-dijo Hinata

-no lo se-susurró Naruto

-solo te voy ha decir que te guíes por lo que te dice tu corazón-dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa

-me gustaría ser como tú

-por que

-por que se que tu estás enamorada de mi, si te hubiera dado una oportunidad puede que mi vida hubiera sido diferente-dijo con nostalgia Naruto

-seguro-dijo Hinata-pero si me hubieras aceptado ahora no tendrías a tu hija

-y mi hijo-dijo Naruto sonriendo y ella lo miró sin entender-es que Roy es mi hijo, fui tan idiota en darle de lado

-Sakura tenía razón-dijo Hinata-lo que tienes que hacer es pasar tiempo con él

-lo haré, de eso no hay duda-dijo Naruto-pero parece que a él le gusta la compañía de Mia

-la hija de Sakura?-dijo Hinata y sonrió abiertamente-que no te extrañe que dentro de unos años esos dos quieran estar juntos

-la verdad es que me alegraría que fuera a si-dijo Naruto-y has venido hacerme una visita?

-no sabía que estabas aquí-dijo Hinata sacando de la bolsa que llevaba colgada de su hombro unos papeles-le iba a entregar unos papeles a uno de tus empleados para que te los diera, pero como estás aquí, te los daré-Naruto cogió los papeles y los miró por encima

-como esperaba vosotros los Huyuga sois unas de las familias mas inteligente que conozco-dijo Naruto y la chica sonrió

-me contarás lo que ha pasado?-dijo Hinata

-claro, vamos dentro-dijo Naruto para luego abrazar a Hinata-me alegra tanto volver a verte

-yo también me alegro, Naruto-dijo Hinata separándose del rubio

ºººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la habitación arreglando algunas cosas, pero estaba tan agotado físicamente como psicológicamente que lo dejó, se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró por ella y sonrió ya que para sus ojos era la vista mas hermosa, su vista se dirigió hacia la fuente que él podía observar perfectamente y vio a Naruto hablando animadamente con una chica de cabello azabache largo y su mirada se endureció sobre todo cuando los dos se abrazaron para luego dirigirse hacia dentro de la mansión, Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza y sin pensarlo salió de la habitación con pasos rápidos ya que quería saber quien era la chica y es cuando al bajar las escaleras escuchó unas risas que provenían de la sala y entró y vio a Naruto y a la chica hablando y sentados juntos y para Sasuke estaban demasiado juntos

-quien es ella-soltó Sasuke con enfado y la chica como el rubio lo miraron sorprendido por que no se percataron de él, Naruto como la chica no sabían que decir ya que veían en los ojos de Sasuke ira-hhe dicho quien es ella-volvió a decir Sasuke alzando la voz, Naruto endureció su mirada hacia Sasuke y se levantó y se dirigió hacia el Uchiha, la chica también se levantó pero no hizo nada mas solo miraba al azabache para descubrir que es lo que pasaba asta que la chica sonrió y Sasuke lo interpretó como burla-dime de una maldita vez quien es ella

-quien te crees para exigirme de esa manera-dijo con un tono enfadado Naruto

-no tienes ningún respeto en traer a esa a tu casa sabiendo que aquí están tus hijos-dijo Sasuke

-y tu no eres nadie en mi vida, Sasuke, para decirme lo que tengo que hacer-gritó Naruto, el azabache abrió los ojos para luego fruncir el ceño y apretar las manos con fuerza

-te guste o no te guste soy el padre de tus hijos, ten un respeto hacia ellos-dijo Sasuke exaltado

-Naruto-dijo la chica acercándose al rubio-tranquilízate, yo me voy y nos vemos otro día y me cuentas lo que a ocurrido

-tu no te vas Hinata-dijo Naruto-y menos por que él quiere que te vallas

-Naruto, por favor-dijo Hinata-no quiero que os peléis

-quien te crees quien eres-dijo Sasuke-eres su nueva novia para decidir si se pelea o no conmigo

-novia-dijeron a la vez Hinata y Naruto

-yo no soy su …

-os he visto por la ventana como os abrazabais-dijo Sasuke con ira cortando a Hinata y Naruto pasó su mano por su cabello rubio

-te estás equivocando-dijo Naruto calmado

-yo se lo que he visto-gritó Sasuke

-si quieres pensar eso es tu problema-dijo Naruto y Hinata empezó a reír

-se puede saber que es lo que te hace tanta gracia-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-estabas celoso-dijo Hinata intentando parar de reír y Sasuke se sonrojó

-Sasuke no te pega hacer escenas de celos-dijo Naruto

-yo … yo no estoy celoso-dijo como pudo Sasuke

-somos amigos y hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos-dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa-cuanto tiempo, Naruto?-miró al rubio

-unos ocho años-dijo Naruto-siempre viaja por eso nos hemos abrazado-Sasuke relajó sus facciones y bajó su mirada al suelo por que se sentía avergonzado

-no nos hemos presentado, soy Hinata Huyuga-el azabache la miró

-Sasuke Uchiha

-no te voy a robar a Naruto-dijo Hinata-estoy casada y enamorada de mi esposo, pero no te voy a negar que Naruto fue mi primer amor pero él me rechazó, pero eso es pasado, él tiene su vida y yo la mía junto con mi esposo

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke

-no te preocupes-dijo Hinata-quieres quedarte con nosotros y a si nos conocemos, los amigos de Naruto son mis amigos

-Sasuke no es mi amigo-dijo Naruto

-se que es tu ex esposo y padre de tus dos hijos-dijo Hinata-la próxima vez haz mas caso a Sakura

-quien está hablando de mi?-dijo una voz de chica y cuando miró a los presentes que estaban en la sala sonrió-Hinata-gritó y se abalanzó a la chica para abrazarla-que alegría verte, estaba pensando que te había olvidado de todos

-claro que no-dijo Hinata

-ya conoces a Sasuke?-dijo Sakura

-si-dijo Hinata-tiene un carácter bastante fuerte

-dejaré las cosas en mi cuarto-dijo Sakura

-vives aquí?-dijo Hinata extrañada

-viviré una temporada con mi familia-dijo Sakura sonriendo-es que tengo que estar al cuidado de Naruto

-no soy un niño-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-pero a veces te comportas a si-dijo Sakura seria

-Naruto me iba a contar lo que ha pasado con Karen-dijo Hinata y la chica vio la cara de Sasuke como de asustado

-esa maldita arpía-dijo con odio Sakura

-opino igual-dijo Hinata-no la llegué a conocer en persona pero por lo que me escribías Sakura es de lo peor

-si supieras-dijo Sakura-iré a dejar esto

-yo iré a descansar-dijo Sasuke y sin mas se fue

-no le agrada el tema de Karen por lo que puedo percibir-dijo Hinata

-él a sido uno de los perjudicados-dijo Sakura-ahora vengo chicos-y sin mas se fue

-me explicas lo que pasó, estoy intrigada-dijo Hinata

-Karen está muerta-dijo Naruto y Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida

-te explicaré desde el principio-dijo Naruto serio-y como ha dicho Sakura Sasuke es el mas perjudicado

Continuará …

Que os pareció el capitulo? Comentar para saber lo que pensáis


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Naruto después de despertar se duchó, y cuando se vistió salió de su cuarto para bajar las escaleras, cuando iba entrar a la sala vio a Iruka que llevaba una vendeja con dos vasos de café y unos panes, el rubio le sonrió

-desayunaras conmigo?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Iruka-quisiera hablar contigo tranquilamente

-de que-dijo Naruto extrañado, Iruka no le contestó por que entraron a la sala y vieron a Sasuke que estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro, el castaño de coleta puso la vendeja en la mesita que estaba al frente del sillón y se arrodilló en el suelo, Naruto se acercó a Sasuke lo miró serio y después suspiró

-sabes donde están todos Sasuke?-dijo Naruto para tener una conversación con el azabache

-fueron al pueblo-dijo Sasuke sin despegar la vista del libro

-has desayunado?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se sentó al lado del azabache y rozándolo, Sasuke inmediatamente se tensó por el tacto y dejó el libro y se levantó, Naruto lo miró por eso con tristeza para luego ponerse serio, Iruka solo observaba en silencio viendo como el azabache se iba a ir y se tomó el café

-se que no te agrada este lugar, Sasuke, no entiendo por que accediste venir aquí-dijo Naruto tomando un sorbo de café y hablando con frialdad, el azabache paró justo cuando iba a salir de la sala

-no es lo que crees-dijo Sasuke y sin mas se fue subiendo las escaleras para entrar a la habitación

-Iruka, quiero que le des otra habitación a Sasuke, no se siente cómodo a mi lado-dijo Naruto serio y acabándose el café

-Naruto-dijo Iruka serio-Sasuke no me agrada por el daño que te ha hecho

-he notado eso-dijo Naruto cogiendo un panecillo y se lo metió en la boca

-pero debes de entender a Sasuke-dijo Iruka

-no te entiendo-dijo Naruto

-debes de ponerte en lugar de Sasuke-dijo Iruka serio-debe de ser duro lo que está pasando

-explícate-dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos de Iruka

-él es Doncel y cuando os secuestraron lo tuvo que pasar mal-dijo Iruka serio pero se le veía tristeza-yo soy Doncel y no tuvo de ser agradable lo que le hicieron-el rubio agachó la mirada-que es lo que recuerdas del secuestro?

-no mucho-dijo Naruto y miró a Iruka-recuerdo lo golpes que yo recibía, los gritos de Sasuke-cerró sus puños con fuerza

-esas varones violaron a Sasuke constantemente-dijo con seriedad Iruka-se debe de sentir mal por eso, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero no le agrada que nadie le toque ni siquiera sus hijos, los rechaza sin darse cuenta

-me he dado cuenta-susurró Naruto-malditos-dijo con ira

-por eso cuando te has sentado a su lado se ha ido, lo hace inconscientemente-dijo Iruka levantándose-ese chico necesita tiempo y apoyo de todos, pero si no dice lo que le pasa estará a si para toda la vida, asta que se quede solo o él haga algo en contra de él

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo preocupado Naruto

-acaba de desayunar-dijo Iruka-ahora vuelvo-el castaño salió de la sala y Naruto lo miró irse con preocupación viendo como subía por las escaleras

ººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba sentado en un sillón que estaba en la habitación con los pies subidos en el y sus manos agarrando las piernas y su cabeza apoyada en la rodilla, sus ojos negros tenían lágrimas, odiaba comportarse como un cobarde sin poder enfrentar lo que le pasaba, la noche anterior cuando era la hora de dormir, sintió pánico y no pudo dormir en la cama al lado de Naruto y decidió dormir en el sillón, pero no lo hizo, por que mas cerrar los ojos imágenes venían a su cabeza y lo que hizo toda la noche fue llorar silenciosamente y mirar como dormía Naruto tranquilamente, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, el azabache no se quitó de cómo estaba y dio permiso para que pasara la persona lo que mas le sorprendió es que Iruka entrara a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él y se puso delante de Sasuke, el azabache vio en los ojos del castaño pena por él

-no me gusta que las personas me vean con lástima-dijo Sasuke con seriedad

-te comportas para que las personas te tengan lástima-dijo Iruka serio

-que es lo que quieres-dijo Sasuke poniendo sus pies en el suelo y mirando al castaño con seriedad, Iruka suspiró

-puedo entender lo que te pasa-dijo Iruka, Sasuke lo miró con ira y cerró los puños con fuerza

-entenderme-gritó Sasuke levantándose-tú que sabes de lo que me pasa

-debe de ser duro lo que te pasó-dijo Iruka tranquilo pero serio ya que no quería gritar ya que si no no sacaría nada

-tú no puedes entenderme, nadie puede entenderme-gritaba Sasuke

-pero si te encierras en ti mismo no lo superaras-dijo Iruka

-tú preocupándote por mi, no me hagas reír-dijo con burla Sasuke-siempre desde que llegué a este sitio me odiaste, como puedo creer que te preocupas por mi

-yo no te odié cuando viniste aquí por primera vez-dijo Iruka-empecé a odiarte como tu dices cuando llegó Subaku No Gaara a este lugar

-a ti lo que te pasaba es que estabas celoso de que yo te quitara a Naruto por que tú estás enamorado de él-Iruka al escuchar eso comenzó a reír-siempre lo he visto y deja de burlarte de mi-gritó el azabache

-de que esto me lo dijeras antes es normal por que eras un crío caprichoso y mimado, pero ahora que eres un adulto, me hace gracia y no ves mas lo que tu quieres, pero por eso no he venido hablar contigo-dijo Iruka

-tú y yo no nos llevamos bien, solo déjame en paz, yo no me meto en tu relación de tu adorado Naruto y tú no te metas en mis cosas-dijo Sasuke serio y con ira

-no puedo creer que sientas celos-dijo Iruka-pero tú lo has dicho eso es tu problema no el mío por eso no me meteré en que sientas celos

-yo no estoy celoso-gritó Sasuke para luego calmarse al ver la pequeña sonrisa de Iruka-dime que es lo que quieres para que te vallas y me dejes solo, ya tengo bastantes problemas

-tus problemas se ven y todos lo hemos notado, pero tienes que poner de tu parte, por que tus hijos lo notan-dijo Iruka

-mis problemas-dijo Sasuke con desespero-tú no sabes nada, no sabes lo que siento cuando alguien me toca, no sabes lo que es que unos tipos te toquen y no puedas hacer nada, no sabes lo que es que te obliguen hacer algo que es asqueroso, no sabes como es sentir repugnancia hacia ti mismo por que esos tipos te han tocado, no sabes nada-gritó con todas sus fuerzas Sasuke y con lágrimas, Iruka lo miraba reteniendo sus lágrimas-no entiendes lo que siento, querer acercarme a mis hijos pero mi cuerpo no reacciona, solo veo a esos hombres, sus sonrisas, no lo entiendes, lo que daría yo por quitarme esas imágenes de mi cabeza y poder acercarme a todos, a mis hijos a Naruto, pero no puedo es mas fuerte que yo, y tengo miedo, miedo a que me lo vuelvan hacer, solo quiero que se vallan esas imágenes cuando cierro los ojos, no puedo dormir-se puso el azabache sus manos en la cara para llorar-no puedo y solo quiero morir, no quiero que sufran y no quiero que Naruto piense que él no me agrada, por que no es a si, quiero dejar de sufrir, quiero desaparecer-su voz se iba apagando, Iruka sin pensarlo lo abrazó y unas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, Sasuke al sentir ese contacto se removió quería soltarse, no quería que le tocara pero ese abrazo era firme, cuando pasó varios segundos Sasuke se tranquilizó y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Iruka

-estás mejor-susurró Iruka en un tono suave

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke sin apartarse del abrazo

-yo también te pido disculpas-susurró Iruka para luego sonreír y apartar a Sasuke-comencemos de nuevo, que te parece Sasuke?

-de acuerdo-susurró Sasuke-si no me hubiera centrado en ese entonces que tú solo querías a Naruto para ti, seguro que las cosas habría sido distintas por que te hubiera pedido consejos

-como dice Naruto ese pasado hay que dejarlo aún lado-dijo Iruka-otra cosa, Naruto no recuerda muchas cosas del secuestro

-me lo he imaginado-dijo con tristeza Sasuke

-ocurrió algo entre vosotros?-dijo Iruka y el azabache no contestó solo agachó la cabeza-lo interpretaré como un si, pero no te preocupes Naruto recordará a parte que él te quiere y me da mucho gusto que tú sientas lo mismo por él-Iruka iba a salir de la habitación

-Iruka-dijo Sasuke el castaño lo miró-gracias, necesitaba sacar todo lo que me carcome por dentro

-se que debe de ser duro lo que te ha pasado, pero intenta poner de tu parte, para que las personas que te rodean pero sobre todo las personas que te quieren no se alejen de ti-dijo Iruka-Naruto es un chico comprensible, habla con él, se perfectamente que Naruto quiere acercarse a ti aunque no lo quiere reconocer y no dejes que piense que su cercanía hacia ti te repugna

-hablaré con Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-descansa-dijo Iruka saliendo de la habitación, Sasuke vio como la puerta era cerrada para luego poner su vista en la cama

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto había acabado de desayunar y se quedó pensativo en el lugar, giró su vista al libro que estaba leyendo Sasuke e hizo una sonrisa, se levantó y cogió la vendeja ya que el plato como las tazas las había puesto en ella para llevarlo a la cocina

-déjalo, Naruto, yo lo llevó-dijo Iruka que acababa de entrar a la sala y se acercó al rubio y cogió la bandeja

-sabes que no me importa hacerlo-dijo Naruto

-lo se-dijo Iruka y con bandeja en mano se iba a ir

-has ido a ver a Sasuke?

-si-dijo Iruka y miró al rubio que sonreía

-me alegra que intentes llevarte bien con él

-estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bien-dijo Iruka con una sonrisa-he dejado a Sasuke que duerma, ya que no ha dormido en toda la noche

-por que no ha querido-dijo con un puchero Naruto

-Naruto, él lo hace inconscientemente-dijo Iruka serio y Naruto puso atención-no le gusta que se le acerque nadie por lo que le ha pasado, debes de entender

-pero yo no le voy ….

-se que no le vas hacer nada-dijo Iruka cortando al rubio-recuerda no eres tú el problema es él, tiene miedo que esos hombres aparezca y le hagan otra vez lo mismo

-entiendo-dijo Naruto

-ten paciencia o si no lo que puedes hacer es que esté distraído con algo y cuando tenga que dormir como está tan cansado esos recuerdos no le vengan a la mente-dijo Iruka serio-eso puede ser una opción

-distraido?-dijo Naruto-de acuerdo, recuerdo que a él le gusta mucho los caballos-Iruka alzó una ceja-ya se lo que vamos hacer-Naruto cogió el libro y subió las escaleras con rapidez, Iruka miró por donde había ido el rubio para luego sonreír

-que impulsivo eres Naruto-susurró Iruka

ººººººººººººººººº

Naruto entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, su mirada se posó en la cama ya que el azabache estaba durmiendo, pero Naruto se percató que el chico no tenía un sueño agradable si no una pesadilla ya que en movía la cabeza en negación con rapidez y su cuerpo se movía, Naruto se acercó y dejó el libro en la mesita de al lado de la cama y agarró a Sasuke

-Sasuke despierta-dijo Naruto

-no quiero-dijo con la voz débil Sasuke aún dormido, el rubio abrió los ojos ya que el azabache empezó a llorar durmiendo-dejarme me hacéis daño-gritó

-Sasuke despierta-gritó Naruto y lo empezó a mover pero el azabache no despertaba, estaba por ir a por Iruka para que lo ayudara pero Sasuke abrió los ojos rápidamente-por fín despertaste, me preocupaste

-suéltame-gritó Sasuke asustado, el rubio lo soltó-no me toquéis-seguía gritando-me da asco que me toquéis, dejad de tocarme, no quiero hacerlo-el rubio estaba en shock pero sabía perfectamente que el azabache no se lo decía a él-por favor dejadme en paz-el azabache se puso sus manos en los cabellos agarrándolos con fuerza sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir-no me toquéis, no me toquéis-decía repetidamente balanceándose

-maldita sea, Sasuke, reacciona soy yo Naruto-gritó el rubio y el azabache dejó de moverse y miró al rubio sin quitar sus manos de sus cabellos, Naruto se alivió al ver que Sasuke se había tranquilizado-no te va a pasar nada, no voy ha dejar que nadie te haga daño

-mentira-gritó Sasuke estirándose mas fuerte de los cabellos-mientes, tú estabas allí y no hiciste nada y ellos hicieron conmigo lo que quisieron y tú no hiciste nada por que me odias-seguía gritando con desesperación el azabache

-yo … yo no pude hacer nada-dijo con culpa Naruto

-mientes-gritó Sasuke estirando de sus cabellos con fuerza, Naruto al ver esto agarró las manos del azabache

-deja de hacerte daño-dijo Naruto preocupado y consiguió que Sasuke quitara sus manos de sus cabellos

-no me toques-dijo Sasuke-no puedes tocarme tú, doy asco por que esos me tocaron-su voz se puso apagada

-tú no das asco, Sasuke-dijo Naruto serio-te voy ayudar, déjame que te ayude-Sasuke miró los ojos azules con una mirada vacía

-por que no me ayudaste-susurró Sasuke

-no podía-dijo Naruto serio, recuerda que te llevaban a otra habitación y a mi me encerraban-ojala hubiera podido hacer algo o estar en tu lugar-Naruto soltó las manos del azabache ya que el chico estaba mas tranquilo aunque tuviera la mirada perdida y puso el rubio sus manos en la mejilla del azabache-perdoname por no haber impedido lo que te pasó, todo el dolor que tienes tú lo tengo yo multiplicado por diez-Sasuke ante ese comentario sonrió con tristeza-yo siento que lo que pasó es culpa mía

-perdona-susurró Sasuke-tú no tienes nada que ver en lo que pasó-el azabache alzó su mano temblorosa y acarició la mejilla del rubio lentamente y con temblor

-te voy ayudar para que lo superes-dijo Naruto y juntó su frente con la de Sasuke este cerró los ojos para sentir mas el contacto

-te amo-susurró Sasuke, el rubio se separó y solo le sonrió-no debería de haberlo dicho, lo dije sin pensar

-abrázame-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-que-dijo sin entender Sasuke

-te voy a demostrar que yo no te quiero hacer daño, pero tienes que poner de tu parte, tienes que hacer el esfuerzo de abrazarme no solo a mi si no a los demás, para que te des cuenta que no te queremos hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad-dijo Naruto serio-no te voy ha obligar, solo te lo pido para que lo hagas por tu propia voluntad, lucha contra esos sentimientos negativos que tienes y cuando venzas te sentirás mas aliviado-el rubio le sonrió con sinceridad y dulzura, Sasuke le miró durante unos segundos que para el rubio era una eternidad y decidió que el azabache no lo iba hacer pero que él le había dicho que no le iba a obligar le daría su tiempo, por eso se iba a levantar pero una mano lo detuvo

-no te vallas-dijo Sasuke-se que no me vas hacer nada que yo no quiera-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y con rapidez abrazó al rubio este le correspondió y se quedaron a si durante unos segundos asta que el azabache decidió separarse-te haré caso, aunque me cueste

-lo importante es que lo hagas, te sentirás mas liberado-dijo sonriendo Naruto y el azabache le sonrió-otra cosa, yo también, Sasuke-este le miró sin entender pero Naruto prefirió cambiar de tema-quería proponerte algo

-el que-dijo Sasuke

-la verdad me ha dado la idea Iruka, mas que nada para que duermas y tu mente esté ocupada-dijo Naruto

-de que se trata

-vamos a trabajar juntos, como un equipo-dijo Naruto-se que te gustan los caballos

-y ese que tiene que ver?

-las personas que tengo a cargo del establo necesita unas vacaciones y he decidido que tú y yo nos ocuparemos del establo-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-que nos ocupemos del establo? Sabes el trabajo que tiene eso?

-no me digas que no estás capacitado para esa tarea, por que yo si-dijo Naruto

-me estás retando?-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-tú que crees-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona

-de acuerdo, y verás que yo lo haré mejor que tú

-me estas retando?

-tú que crees-dijo burlón Sasuke

-mañana comenzamos-dijo Naruto poniendo su mano abierta al frente de la cara de Sasuke, este sin pensarlo la cogió

-te voy hacer morder el polvo

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo Naruto-ah, nada de ayuda

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke

-iré hablar con los encargados del establo-dijo Naruto-otra cosa, te traje el libro que estabas leyendo-Sasuke miró donde señalaba el rubio

-gracias-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y Naruto salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara

ºººººººººººººººº

-Naruto sabes el trabajo que hay en el establo?-dijo Iruka enfadado

-te puedes creer que me ha retado?-dijo Naruto ignorando al castaño

-Naruto-dijo Iruka y el rubio lo miró escuchando

-esta es una manera para que su mente esté ocupada y que sueñe con los angelitos-dijo Naruto

-solo espero que salga bien-dijo Iruka- pero luego no te quejes

-quejarme dices, tengo el presentimiento que va a salir bien

-bueno, si eso sirve que Sasuke se olvide todos los traumas y que tú tengas un acercamiento con él y él contigo, está bien-dijo Iruka

-le haré sudar la gota gorda

-seguro que el que va a sudar la gota gorda eres tú-dijo Iruka sonriendo y Naruto lo miró con un fingido enfado-lo bueno es que Sasuke se alimentará bien y estará bien consigo mismo

Continuará ….

Que tal el capitulo? Os gustó … comentar para ser un poquito mas feliz


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en establo, el azabache miraba el lugar con seriedad y el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa

-cuando aprenderé a pensar antes de hablar-se dijo para si Naruto

-eso nunca sucederá-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de arrogancia, el rubio hizo un puchero para luego rascarse con un dedo la cabeza

-y por donde empezamos-dijo Naruto, el azabache lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-haces que tengamos que trabajar aquí y resulta que no sabes lo que se tiene que hacer?-dijo Sasuke-es que eres un Dobe-suspiró el azabache

-no eres tú el listo, creí que tú sabrías-dijo Naruto

-no tengo otra cosa que hacer que saber como se limpia un establo-dijo Sasuke de mala gana-no se como me he dejado involucrar en esta tontería

-no me digas que te rindes-dijo burlón Naruto

-mas quisieras tú, Dobe-dijo Sasuke

-no me digas Dobe, Teme-gritó Naruto y en ese momento escucharon detrás de ellos un carraspeo y los dos se giraron y vieron a Kesha y Roy

-por que estáis peleando-dijo inocente Kesha

-no estamos peleando-dijo Naruto

-estamos debatiendo-siguió Sasuke

-vais a limpiar todo este lugar?-dijo sin entender Roy-intuía que erais raros pero esto lo confirma

-oye, un respeto-dijo Naruto-y esto lo hacemos para ponernos en forma

-hay muchas forma de ponerse en forma-dijo Roy

-pero esto parece divertido-dijo Kesha alegre

-yo no lo veo divertido-dijo Roy con los ojos entre cerrados

-podemos ayudarles-dijo Kesha

-que, estás loca-dijo Roy-tengo cosas mejores que hacer

-como leer libros aburridos con Mia y pelearte con ella-dijo Kesha con una sonrisa de burla, Roy abrió los ojos

-eso no es verdad-dijo Roy-ella no me gusta nada

-pues yo no lo veo a si y las abuelas dice que cuando seáis mayores seguro que os casaréis-dijo Kesha con seriedad

-que-gritó Roy-yo no me casaría con una niña a si, es agresiva, dice palabras mal sonantes, a parte que parece un niño-Naruto como Sasuke veían a Roy con una sonrisa y Kesha se empezó a reír

-con que soy agresiva y parezco chico-dijo una voz siniestra detrás de Roy, el niño palideció para luego recobrar si compostura de seriedad y miró a la niña de pelo negro que desprendía un aura asesina-sabes que mi papa me ha enseñado a pelear para que golpee a los niños como tú

-da miedo-dijo Kesha con temor

-tiene el carácter de Sakura-susurró Naruto

-debes de aceptar la verdad-dijo Roy con una sonrisa prepotente-Mia sonrió con malicia

-te voy a dar la paliza del siglo-dijo Mia

-ahora que recuerdo tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Roy para irse del lugar corriendo

-espera cobarde-gritó Mia y corriendo detrás de Roy

-si Roy se casa con ella lo pasará mal-dijo Kesha con lástima-aunque también compadezco a Mia

-será mejor que dejemos que se diviertan Mia y Roy-dijo Naruto serio-tenemos que empezar con esto

-yo puedo deciros que tenéis que hacer-dijo Kesha

-de verdad-dijo alegre Naruto y abrazó a la niña-se nota que tienes mis genes de inteligencia-Sasuke rodó los ojos ante ese comentario

-me suelen decir que me parezco a ti-dijo Kesha con orgullo y el rubio se separó de la niña

-dinos que es lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Naruto

-es simple, se tiene que limpiar todo esto y dar de comer a los caballos, cepillarlos-dijo Kesha

-limpiar-dijo Naruto-será divertido, no crees Sasuke?-el rubio lo miró y estaba pálido

-donde me he metido-susurró Sasuke-si, será divertido-dijo Sasuke en un susurro pero un poco fuerte, Naruto sonrió

-que princesita, tienes miedo de ensuciarte las manos-dijo burlón Naruto

-claro que no-dijo Sasuke-y te voy a demostrar que no tengo ningún problema como hace seis años

-pero esto no es lo mismo-dijo Naruto-aquí tienes que quitar los excrementos

-si ya lo se-dijo Sasuke

-creía que esto sería divertido, pero paso de limpiar todo esto-dijo Kesha y sin mas se fue

-manos a la obra-dijo Naruto con entusiasmo

Sasuke no dijo nada y los dos se pusieron a limpiar el establo, cada uno se puso por un lado con un rastrillo para quitar la paja, de vez en cuando se miraban y hablaban de trivialidades, cuando acabaron de quitar toda la suciedad Sasuke y Naruto se miraron con una sonrisa de victoria y se miraron de arriba abajo viéndose que estaban sudados y con la respiración entre cortada

-chicos-dijo Kushina que llegó al lugar-la comida está lista

-ya es hora de comer, mama?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Kushina-venga chicos que tenéis que recuperar energías-la pelirroja miró al rubio-Naruto no te esfuerces mucho, recuerda que estás herido

-no te preocupes, mama, voy con cuidado-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

-luego no vengas que te duele-dijo seria Kushina-no tardéis que os estamos esperando-sonrió con picardía la pelirroja-y no os pongáis hacer cositas, chicos, aunque me gustaría mas nietos al igual que a Naruto mas hijos

-mama-dijo Naruto en modo de regaño, Sasuke se sonrojó al instante para luego bajar la mirada con tristeza

-si-dijo Kushina-no tardéis-y sin mas se fue

-será mejor que nos limpiemos-dijo Naruto, Sasuke no dijo nada y los dos sin decir nada se fueron al cuarto de aseo que había en el establo, se empezaron a limpiar asta que ya estaban algo presentables y salieron del cuarto de aseo para luego dirigirse a la mansión

-Sasuke espera-dijo Naruto deteniéndose antes de que el azabache abriese la puerta para entrar a la mansión

-que ocurre-dijo Sasuke serio mirando al rubio

-es que después de que mi madre se fuera te he notado recaído-dijo Naruto

-no te metas donde no te incumbe-dijo Sasuke con frialdad dándose la vuelta y dando la espalda al rubio que este se enfadó

-solo me preocupé por ti, pero sabes, por mi si tú te quieres hundir en tu miseria-dijo Naruto enfadado y pasando por el lado del azabache y entró a la mansión, Sasuke bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior para luego entrar en la mansión lentamente

Las dos familias comieron tranquilamente pero notaron que Naruto estaba serio y asta enfadado y que Sasuke estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y todos llegaron a la conclusión que esos dos habían discutido pero todos opinaron que no dirían ni harían nada por que entonces sería peor

Una vez que comieron Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron al establo, no se dirigieron la palabra ni tampoco se miraron y fueron directamente a darles de comer a los cabellos y ponerles agua, después de hacer eso ordenaron el lugar y por último empezaron a cepillar el pelo de los caballos, en ningún momento en las horas que estuvieron en el lugar se hablaron pero si se miraban y cuando presentía que el otro miraba hacia él retiraba la mirada, la situación era incómoda, y cuando acabaron Sasuke se iba a ir del establo pero una mano agarrado en su brazo se lo impidió e hizo que mirara hacia los ojos azules del rubio

-se puede saber que es lo que te pasa ahora-exigió Naruto serio

-no te importa-dijo indiferente Sasuke

-claro que me importa-gritó Naruto agarrando mas fuerte el brazo y agarrando el otro brazo para atraerlo a su cuerpo-lo que te pase me importa por que si tú estás mal mis hijos están mal, por eso me importa-Sasuke ante esto se enfadó

-suéltame-gritó Sasuke-lo que me pase es mi problema y no te preocupes que lo que me pasa no interferirá con tus hijos-soltándose con violencia y dándose la vuelta para dar la espalda al rubio

-no se que hacer, de verdad-dijo calmado Naruto-a veces estás bien y en un segundo tu carácter es tan difícil de comprender, y mira que intento llevarme bien contigo pero tú lo complicas

-es que tú no entiendes-dijo Sasuke cerrando los puños con fuerza-yo ya no puedo darte lo que tú quieres

-no te entiendo-dijo Naruto

-olvida lo que he dicho-dijo Sasuke-tú sigue con tu vida y yo con la mía-el azabache se iba a ir pero Naruto se lo impidió agarrándolo del brazo y girándolo para estar cara a cara

-por que te empeñas en poner obstáculos cuando no los hay-dijo enfadado Naruto y Sasuke solo miró al suelo-por que no pones de tu parte-Naruto quitó su mano del brazo del azabache para luego poner sus manos en las mejillas de Sasuke para que lo mirara-quiero empezar de nuevo contigo y tú no me lo estás poniendo fácil, y tú dices que me amas, pero con tu actitud haces que piense que no es a si

-yo no quiero que en un futuro haya problemas por mi culpa-susurró Sasuke

-si no me dices que clases de problemas son no podré comprenderte ni tampoco ayudarte-dijo Naruto serio-pero si se trata de lo que pasó te dije que estaría a tu lado para ayudarte

-no se trata de eso-dijo Sasuke con tristeza y poniendo sus manos encima de las manos del rubio para luego quitarlas de sus mejillas con delicadeza

-entonces-dijo Naruto y Sasuke suspiró

-no te has preguntado por que no me embaracé-dijo con dolor Sasuke

-si me lo he preguntado-dijo Naruto sin comprender-a que viene eso?

-yo-suspiró con fuerza Sasuke-ya no puedo tener hijos

-que-dijo incrédulo Naruto

-cuando nació Keska tuve una hemorragia, sinceramente no entiendo de esas cosas pero de a partir de ese momento no puedo tener hijos-dijo Sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior e intentando no llorar, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que no sabía nada de eso

-estás seguro?

-si-dijo Sasuke, el rubio se pasó su mano por su cabello rubio sin saber que decir, Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa amarga-por tu expresión percibo que ya no te agrado

-no es eso, me has pillado de sorpresa, yo no sabía nada-dijo Naruto-la vieja Tsunade lo sabe?

-claro, y también Sakura, creo que solo ellas dos lo saben-dijo Sasuke y sopló-tú siempre has querido muchos hijos y yo no te los puedo dar, por eso lo mejor es que estés con otra persona-el azabache se iba a ir del lugar

-por que no me dejas decidir a mi?-Sasuke paró

-es que yo ya no puedo darte lo que mas deseas, es que no lo entiendes-gritó Sasuke mirando al rubio con lágrimas resbalándole por la mejilla

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto acercándose al azabache y con su mano quitándole las lágrimas-eso es lo de menos, me has dado dos hijos y con eso me conformo, lo importante es que tú y yo estemos juntos, por que yo te amo-sonrió el rubio

-yo también te amo, pero no quiero en un futuro que tú y yo peleemos por esto

-esto no va ser motivo de discusión-dijo Naruto abrazando al azabache y dándole un beso en la frente y se quedaron abrazados durante varios minutos

-esto significa que estamos juntos como una pareja?-dijo Sasuke aspirando el aroma que desprendía el pecho del rubio

-si-dijo Naruto-pero esta vez sin mentiras, sin esconder nada y siempre nos digamos lo que sentimos

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

-de verdad que no recuerdas lo que pasó entre nosotros cuando estuvimos encerrados?-Narito se separó del azabache y lo miró

-tengo que acordarme de alguna cosa en especial?

-solo intenta recordar idiota-dijo Sasuke con burla

-tienes que decirme, parece algo importante-dijo Naruto y Sasuke empezó a caminar y el rubio lo siguió

-necesito una ducha para quitarme este olor-el rubio lo miró con picardía y sonrió de la misma forma

-si quieres te ayudo-Sasuke le miró y le sonrió

-se ducharme solo, Dobe

-no me digas a si, Teme

-otro día nos duchamos juntos-dijo Sasuke y vio el puchero del rubio-es que tengo hambre y sin nos duchamos juntos tardaremos y no quiero morir de hambre

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto pero antes de entrar a la mansión Naruto cogió a Sasuke del brazo y le hizo que le mirara para luego besarle en los labios, Sasuke por la sorpresa no correspondió al instante, pero en seguida correspondió del mismo modo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y Naruto por la cintura del azabache, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron y los dos con un sonrojo pera era mas notorio el de Sasuke por que era mas blanco de piel

-necesito una ducha-dijo Sasuke para romper el contacto como el momento, hubo unos segundos de silencio que los dos se miraban a los ojos, con rapidez Sasuke le dio un casto beso en los labios al rubio y se fue con paso rápido hacia dentro de la mansión, Naruto lo miró alejarse de él y sonrió de felicidad

Continuará …

Que tal el capitulo? Espero comentario para saber vuestra opinión


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Habían pasado tres días y Sasuke como Naruto decidieron dejar el mantenimiento del establo y a si centrarse en ellos, ese día Sasuke se fue a cabalgar solo asta que se le ocurrió ir a un lugar, cuando llegó y se bajó del caballo miró el lugar, el pequeño lago estaba, pero las malas hiervas estaban demasiado largas y no dejaba que se vieran las flores de todo tipo que habían, miró hacia arriba, mas concretamente al árbol y vio como la pequeña casita de madera echa por Naruto cuando era niño ya no estaba, volvió a mirar el lugar y suspiró, para luego montarse en el caballo y sonrió sabiendo lo que iba hacer

ºººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en su despacho sentado detrás del escritorio con un sobre en la mano y delante de él estaba Iruka que lo miraba con seriedad

-estás seguro de lo que vas hacer?-dijo Iruka serio y también preocupado

-claro, si no no te daría esta carta para que se la envíes-dijo Naruto-además por mi todo está arreglado

-no se que pensar de ti-dijo Iruka con una pequeña sonrisa-no se si eres tonto o demasiado bueno

-no pasará nada-dijo serio Naruto-a parte lo hago para ver como reaccionaran ante mis ojos, recuerda que no soy el idiota de antes

-no diré nada mas-dijo Iruka cogiendo la carta de las manos del rubio-se la daré al cartero para que se la de

-gracias Iruka-dijo Naruto-otra cosa, sabes donde está Sasuke?-Iruka sonrió con picardía

-se fue a dar una vuelta con el caballo-dijo Iruka-me alegra que lo vuestro valla bien

-vamos poco a poco-dijo Naruto

-bueno, me voy-dijo Iruka saliendo del despacho y Naruto se levantó y miró por la ventana-espero no estar equivocado, no me gustaría comenzar algo sin estar seguro al cien por cien

ºººººººººººº

Sasuke cuando llegó a la hacienda y dejó el caballo se adentró a la mansión concidiendo que Iruka salía, se saludaron y Sasuke se dirigió a la biblioteca y busco un libro, cuando encontró el que quería lo cogió y fue hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leer el libro con atención

-creía que estaban dando una vuelta-Sasuke miró a Naruto que tenía una taza de café en su mano-quieres café?

-no-dijo Sasuke cerrando el libro y dejándolo al lado suyo y Naruto se sentó al lado del azabache, Sasuke antes de que el rubio se acercara la taza a sus labios le arrebató la taza para beber del contenido y dejando luego la taza en la pequeña mesa y miró al rubio con una sonrisa-está delicioso-sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules para luego lanzarse a los labios del rubio y besándolo con pasión y el rubio le correspondió rapidamente, mordiendo el labio inferior del azabache para adentrar su lengua en la cavidad del contrario y saborear el interior del azabache y poco a poco echó para atrás el cuerpo de Sasuke y poniendose en cima de él y empezando acariciar el cuerpo por encima de la ropa y cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron a pocos centímetros de los labios con una sonrisa

-estás bien?-susurró Naruto en el oído del azabache ya que le preocupaba ir demasiado rápido con él por lo que había pasado y siempre que se besaban a si le preguntaba esto, Sasuke le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y con una sonrisa

-sabes que si-susurró Sasuke-y si eres tú mejor estaré

-te amo-sonrió ampliamente el rubio

-yo también- dijo Sasuke poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio para acercarlo a su rostro y besarlo en la boca con lentitud y luego se separó-donde están todos?

-se fueron, a tus padres le agrada este lugar y se han ido con mi madre y sus tres nietos y Deidara e Itachi se han ido al pueblo-dijo Naruto

-Iruka a donde ha ido?

-ha ido al pueblo a entregar una carta-dijo Naruto-no creo que se entretenga

-entonces estamos solos-dijo Sasuke y Naruto afirmó con la cabeza y la apoyó en el pecho del azabache y cerró los ojos-no te vallas a dormir, que pesas

-no me dormiré, solo estoy a gusto a si como estoy-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-susurró Sasuke sonrojado y con timidez, ante ese tono el rubio lo miró a los ojos y notó la timidez en los ojos negros y esperó a que continuara pero Sasuke solo miró al lado y no dijo nada solo se sonrojó mas de lo que estaba, Naruto no comprendió esa actitud de timidez por eso le besó en la mejilla y se levantó del cuerpo del azabache y se puso de pie, Sasuke le miró para luego sentarse

-Iruka me dijo que fuiste a dar un pasea a caballo-dijo Naruto

-quería ver si todo seguía como antes-dijo Sasuke

-por aquí todo sigue igual-dijo Naruto cogiendo la taza de la mesita

-hay un lugar que está diferente-dijo Sasuke serio y Naruto lo miró para que le dijera el lugar que era-pero da lo mismo-Sasuke se levantó y se acercó a Naruto

-me voy a duchar-dijo Sasuke y le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Naruto y se fue con prisa del lugar con un sonrojo en la mejilla, Naruto lo miró marcharse sin entender su reacción

ººººººººººº

Al día siguiente Sasuke se levantó temprano, se duchó y antes de salir del cuarto besó en la mejilla Naruto que dormía tranquilamente y sonrió para luego irse de la habitación, fue a la cocina se hizo café y se lo tomó, cogió un boto y puso mas café y cogió comida y después escribió una nota que iba dirigida a Iruka, salió de la mansión, preparó el caballo y se fue rápido asta que llegó al lugar, miró el lugar y ató el caballo aún árbol y desató los instrumentos que necesitaba que estaban en el caballo

-dejaré este lugar como estaba-dijo Sasuke-y será como el lugar que era, nuestro lugar secreto-sonrió el azabache y se puso manos a la obra, empezó por quitar las malas hierbas del lugar, que era bastante agotador y algunas estaban tan fuertes que no podía arrancarlas de raíz con las manos, le quedaba la mitad de las malas hierbas por quitar y su estómago le pedía alimentarse, se quitó el sudor de la frente y sacó de una bolsa la comida que había cogido de la mansión y se sentó en la orilla del pequeño lago y poniendo los pies en el agua y empezó a comer tranquilamente, cuando acabó de comer y tomó café volvió a su faena de quitar la hierba, pasó cuatro horas y Sasuke acabó con quitar la hierbas malas, toda esa hierba la puso en un montón y después cogió una bolsa grande y metió toda esa hierva, luego la ató al caballo y recogió todo, miró al cielo y vio que ya era tarde y con cansancio se subió al caballo y con rapidez llegó a la mansión ya que lo único que quería en ese momento era una ducha y dormir, cuando entró a la mansión iba a ir directamente a su habitación, pero al escuchar ruidos en la sala prefirió ir hacia allí para saludar, cuando entró vio como los empleados preparaban la mesa para cenar, y su familia y la madre de Naruto junto con Sakura y su familia hablaban entre ellos asta que Mikoto como los demás le miraron

-Sasuke-dijo Mikoto-vamos a cenar

-yo iré a descansar-dijo Sasuke

-te ves cansado-dijo Mikoto y en ese momento entró Iruka que le sonrió y Sasuke le hizo lo miso como complices, Sasuke miró el lugar

-y mis hijos y Naruto?-dijo Sasuke-y mi sobrina?

-mi niña se fue a dormir-dijo Deidara

-Naruto, Roy y Kesha están en el despacho de Naruto-dijo Kushina-seguro que están haciendo algo que no deben

-iré a saludaelos, no les he visto en todo el día-dijo Sasuke

-que descanses, hermanito-dijo Itachi y Sasuke se dirigió al despacho de Naruto y sin tocar entró y vio como los tres estaban sentados en el suelo y escuchó que en ese momento como Naruto acababa de contarles alguna historia, Sasuke sonrió y Naruto lo miró y le sonrió y después los dos niños le miraron, Kesha se levantó del suelo sonriendo y con rapidez abrazó a Sasuke

-papi-dijo Kesha y Sasuke la correspondió el abrazo y la cogió en brazos para darla un beso en la frente y dejarla en el suelo-donde has estado, quería ir al pueblo contigo para que vieras que es bonito y no hace tanto ruido como donde viven los abuelos Fugaku y Mikoto

-he estado haciendo algo importante-dijo Sasuke y Naruto como Roy se levantaron del suelo

-Iruka nos dijo que tenías que hacer algo importante y no nos dijo el que-dijo Roy serio

-en unos días os enseñaré lo que he estado haciendo-dijo Sasuke

-pareces cansado-dijo Naruto y le acarició uno de los mechones negros que tenía en la cara

-la verdad es que lo estoy-dijo Sasuke-me iré a duchar y luego dormiré

-no cenaras con nosotros?-dijo Kesha con un puchero

-estoy mas cansado que hambriento-dijo Sasuke-Naruto, mañana quiero que vengas conmigo aún lugar y que también me ayudes

-y nosotros no podemos ir?-dijo Kesha cruzando su brazos con un puchero

-lo siento, pero no-dijo Sasuke-pero prometo que os enseñaré ese lugar

-de verdad-dijo feliz Kesha

-si-dijo Sasuke

-y donde es ese lugar?-dijo Naruto intrigado

-es una sorpresa-dijo Sasuke y le besó en la mejilla-voy a descansar-y Sasuke se fue

ººººººººººººººº

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke y Naruto se levantaron pronto después de desayunar y coger cosas para comer y beber los dos se fueron al establo y prepararon los caballos y también había madera que Sasuke le había dicho a un empleado que se las preparara, Naruto no entendía nada y decidió no decir nada al respecto, cada uno se sebió a un caballo y se fueron, Sasuke iba delante de Naruto, cuando llegaron al lugar Sasuke bajó del caballo y lo ató al árbol, Naruto por otra parte tenía los ojos abiertos sorprendido sin bajarse del caballo

-te vas a quedar ahí subido todo el día?-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, Naruto bajó del caballo y lo ató al lado del caballo de Sasuke

-este lugar debería estar en mal estado-dijo Naruto

-ayer estuve todo el día aquí limpiando el lugar-dijo Sasuke

-por que lo hiciste-dijo Naruto serio

-por que este lugar cuando me lo enseñaste era hermoso y no quería que estuviera mal, a parte que era nuestro lugar secreto-dijo Sasuke sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado

-no tenías por que hacerlo-dijo Naruto dando la vuelta e iba a soltar el caballo para irse

-no te vallas Naruto-dijo Sasuke-yo solo quiero que este lugar esté como antes y que siga siendo nuestro lugar-el rubio lo miró

-que quieres que hagamos-dijo serio Naruto y Sasuke sonrió y se acercó al rubio y le agarró su mano

-Naruto, entiendo que en el pasado este lugar te doliera y fue por mi culpa-dijo con tristeza Sasuke-se que nunca te dije que este lugar era hermoso o me gustaba, mi orgullo no me lo permitía pero la verdad es que este lugar era el que mas me agradaba y aquí era donde nosotros dos pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos-el azabache se sonrojó-por eso me duele que estuviera como estaba y yo quise que se viera como antes, pero falta algo-se giró y señaló uno de los árboles-quiero que me ayudes hacer una casita allí arriba, se que no será igual, por que nada se puede sustituir-miró al rubio y lo besó en los labios y agachó la cabeza abergonzado por lo que ha hecho y por lo que iba a decir-quiero hacer el amor allí contigo como lo hacíamos en el pasado-Naruto puso sus manos en la mejillas de Sasuke y le alzó la cara para que le mirase

-a que esperamos hacer la casa-dijo Naruto sonriendo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se separó de Sasuke-la acabaremos hoy

-y podríamos estrenarla-dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta

-Sasuke yo no quiero que recuer …

-ya te dije que si eres tú no recordaré nada malo-dijo Sasuke-será mejor que empecemos- Naruto sonrió

Las horas pasaron y los dos estaban agotados a parte que hacía un sol que hacia que se cansaran mas, estaban tan concentrados y metidos en lo que estaban haciendo, y de vez en cuando se daban algún beso en la boca, que no se dieron cuenta que era el momento de comer, se sentaron el la orilla del lago y empezaron a comer y hablar de cosas triviales, de vez en cuando se volvían a besar, algunos besos eran rápidos y otros mas duraderos y llenos de pasión y amor, cuando acabar de comer volvieron al trabajo, el tiempo pasaba rápido asta que terminaron, Naruto al acabar se tumbó en el suelo con los brazos extendidos y Sasuke se sentó a su lado, el rubio miró al azabache que este miraba al frente y parecía bastante cansado

-estás bien?-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio y Naruto en un rápido movimiento hizo que se tumbara a su lado, Sasuke se sorprendió pero luego apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio-te amo

-yo también, te amo-dijo Naruto acariciando la cabellera azabache-aunque no se por que me lo dices tanto, no es que me moleste, me gusta que me lo digas

-no quiero cometer el error que hice en el pasado-dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos y aspirando el olor que desprendía el rubio-fui tan idiota-susurró y una lágrima traicionera salió de sus ojos

-yo tampoco hice las cosas bien-dijo Naruto mirando al cielo-es mejor dejarlo a si-vámonos-Sasuke se levantó y Naruto también y los dos se dirigieron a los caballos

-mañana-susurró Sasuke con timidez y sonrojado desatando la cuerda que ataba su caballo al árbol, Naruto se montó en su caballo y lo miró-podríamos venir a estrenar la casa-Naruto sonrió

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se subió a su caballo y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, Naruto sonrió ampliamente y se puso en marcha para alcanzar a Sasuke, rápidamente llegaron a la mansión, dejaron los caballos en el establo y antes de salir del lugar Naruto cogió del brazo a Sasuke y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para besarlo con agresividad y el azabache correspondió del mismo modo, se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos-quiero que estés seguro, no quiero que sea una obligación

-lo desea igual o mas que tú-susurró Sasuke y se dieron un beso corto y se dirigieron a la mansión, entraron y escucharon voces que no eran de las personas que solía estar en la mansión, Sasuke se dirigió a la sala seguido de Naruto y se paró en la puerta mirando a las personas que estaban allí, su familia al completo, la madre de Naruto, como Sakura y su familia, al igual que Kiba, Shino e Ino estaban tan sorprendidos como él

-Sasuke

-Sai, que hacéis aquí tú y Gaara-dijo desconcertado Sasuke y su primo lo abrazó con fuerza

Continuará …..

Que tal el capitulo? Os a gustado? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión, el siguiente capitulo puede que sea el último gracias por todos los comentarios


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

-Sai, que hacéis aquí tú y Gaara-dijo desconcertado Sasuke y su primo le abrazó con fuerza para luego separarse, Sasuke miró a Gaara y este a Sasuke sin pestañear y esto fue notado por todos

-nos llegó la invitación y decidimos venir, pero por lo que veo nadie sabía, Naruto querría darte una sorpresa-dijo Sai sonriendo, Naruto miraba a Sasuke y Gaara con una expresión seria

-Naruto-dijo Kiba enfadado y no era el único ya que Ino también lo estaba-como se te ha ocurrido invitar que venga, ese-dijo con desprecio Kiba señalando a Gaara

-Naruto no entiendo lo que pretendes-dijo Ino con la misma actitud

-solo quería comprobar algo-dijo Naruto como si nada

-comprobar algo?-dijo sin entender Kiba-que es lo que quieres comprobar, la miraditas que se estan mostrando en este momento, o quieres ver como se rebuelcan delante de tus ojos-gritó-Gaara como Sasuke fruncieron el ceño y miraron de reojo a Kiba pero no se dejaron de mirar

-si eso ocurre es problema de ellos dos, al igual que Sai-dijo Naruto serio, Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza a parte que no entendía nada

-sabes eres masoquista, en estos días por la relación que tenías con ese Doncel creía que estabáis juntos, pero no entiendo esto-dijo Ino seria

-paso de ver como estos dos te buelben a humillar, ni si quiera se dejan de echar miraditas, son unos descarados-dijo Kiba pasando por el lado de Naruto-abre de una vez los ojos respeto a este Uchiha, Naruto-señaló con la cabeza a Sasuke

-creía que aceptabas a Sasuke-dijo Naruto mirando a Kiba-y yo tengo los ojos abiertos respecto a Sasuke

-puen no lo creo-dijo Kiba y suspiró fuertemente-acepto que Sasuke te quiere o te aprecia por que lo vi cuando estabas en el hospital, a parte que eres el padre de sus hijos, pero él no te ama-Naruto miró al lado con tristeza- él siempre amará a Gaara aunque ahora el diga lo contrario por el simple echo que Gaara ama a otra persona a su propio primo y por eso no tiene otra opción de estar contigo por que no quiere estar solo, y sabe perfectamente sobre tus sentimientos-Naruto volvió a mirar a Kiba con una sonrisa triste al igual que su mirada

-Kiba-susurró Naruto

-Naruto acepta la realidad, Sasuke no a olvidadazo a Gaara No Subaku y tú siempre serás el segundo plato, si Gaara le diera indicios de querer algo con iría corriendo a sus brazos

-es eso es mentira-gritó Sasuke desesperado por escuchar lo que decía el castaño, Kiba lo miró con odio y luego miró a Naruto

-espero que no vuelva a pasar lo que pasó en el pasado-dijo Kiba y sin mas se fue seguido de Shino, Naruto suspiró pasando su mano por su cabello rubio y miró al pelirrojo

-disculpalo Gaara-dijo Naruto-está embarazado-el pelirrojo no dijo nada-me voy a duchar-y sin mas se fue, Sasuke miró al suelo y cerró los puños con fuerza por el enfado

-me voy a duchar-dijo sin mas Sasuke y se fue de la sala

ººººººººººººººº

Naruto se estaba poniendo la última prenda de ropa y en ese momento entró Sasuke vestido y sobre todo enfadado

-lo has hecho adrede, verdad-dijo Sasuke enfadado, Naruto se dio la vuelta tranquilamente ya que le daba la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta-no dices nada por que es verdad

-yo no lo he hecho por lo que crees-dijo Naruto en un tono neutral

-no te creo-gritó Sasuke-querías ponerme en evidencia y lo has hecho

-esa no era mi intención-dijo Naruto mirandolo-yo solo quería comprobar algo

-y que querías comprobar-dijo Sasuke indignado-querías ver si me iba a lanzar hacia Gaara, eso querías ver … odio que no me creas y que creas a los demás-Naruto solo alzó una ceja para luego darle la espalda

-nos estan esperando-dijo Naruto-no hagas berriche como niño que ya no te queda-y salió de la habitación, Sasuke se quedó unos segundos solo para luego salir

ºººººººººººººººººº

La cena era tranquila, nadie hablaba y se notaba la tensión en el ambiente, Ino observaba a Sasuke y Gaara por si hacian alguna cosa que no debían, los primeros en acabar de comer fueron los niños y después se fueron a dormir

-Naruto-dijo Kushina mirando a su hijo menor-quiero hacerte una pregunta y creo que todos queremos saber la respuesta-Naruto la miró para que le preguntara-por que has invitado a la hacienda a Gaara? No tengo ningún problema con él o con su esposo, solo quiero saber

-es una respuesta fácil de responder-dijo Naruto como si nada-como aquí están todos los Uchiha y Sai es uno de ellos, decidí que viniera para que estuvieran en familia a parte que se que Sasuke se lleva bien con Sai, y no iba hacer el mal tercio de invitar a Sai y no a su esposo

-es solo por eso-dijo Deidara-y todos pensando mal-sonrió Deidara

-y por que pensasteis mal?-dijo Naruto

-por nada-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa nerviosa, en ese momento Iruka se levantó de su asiento ya que él como era considerado como de la familia comía con ellos y se acercó a Sasuke

-Sasuke me ha compañas a traer el café?-dijo Iruka con una sonrisa, Sasuke le miró y se levantó, los dos fueron hacia la cocina y empezaron a preparar el café una vez listo para llevarlo Iruka miró a Sasuke con seriedad

-ocurre algo, Iruka?-dijo Sasuke-también piensas igual que Kiba?-dijo después de unos segundos de silencio

-no-dijo Iruka-yo sabía que Naruto lo invitó a el señor Subaku No Gaara y a su esposo-Sasuke spló con frustración-Sasuke no pienses mal de Naruto

-y que quieres que piense-dijo enfadado Sasuke-odio que no confíe en mi, antes todo lo que le decía él se lo creía

-puede que por eso deconfie-dijo Iruka

-pero yo nunca le mentí-dijo indignado

-sabes perfectamente que le mentías y ahora están las consecuencias-dijo Iruka y Sasuke miró al lado

-no entiendo-susurró Sasuke-solo quiere humillarme

-mira Sasuke-dijo comprensevo Iruka-Naruto solo quería ver tu reacción hacia el Subaku No Gaara y sinceramente yo también quería verla

-mi reacción?-dijo sin entender

-has reaccionado diferente a como yo me esperaba y como esperaba Naruto-dijo Iruka y Sasuke solo lo miraba-de la forma que has reaccionado has hecho pensar a Naruto que sientes algo por Subaku No Gaara

-yo quiero a Gaara-dijo Sasuke no muy seguro de decirlo-pero como amigo-Iruka sonrió

-te quedaste mirandolo, como si lo añorabras-dijo Iruka

-no entiendo, explicate mejor-dijo Sasuke

-yo creía que le abrazarías o algo a si y asta Naruto creía que harías eso-dijo Iruka

-si le hubiera abrazado se hubiera armado-dijo Sasuke

-hay muchos tipos de abrazos-dijo Iruka-cuando abrazas a un familiar, a un amigo querido y como abrazas a la persona que amas y eso se ve … Naruto quería saber tu reacción ante Subaku No Gaara ya que sois pareja, por que lo sois, no? Naruto cree que sois pareja

-si lo somos-susurró Sasuke con timidez y sonrojado

-dejale claro a Naruto que le amas delante de Subaku No Gaara, Naruto cree que Subaku No Gaara es mas importante en tu vida que él

-pero no es a si-dijo Sasuke-Naruto es mas importante que Gaara

-demuestraselo, para que no dude, pero siempre sin la mentira-dijo Iruka cogiendo la vendeja con las tazas y Sasuke cogió la tetera con café recién echo

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke y los dos salieron de la cocina

Todos estaban tomando café y hablaban de trivalidades entre ellos, ya no había tensión, el ambiente es tranquilo, habían risas, el tiempo pasó rapido asta que decidieron ir a descansar, Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo ya que iba a la habitación para dormir

-Sasuke-el nombrado miró a la chica que le llamó

-pasa algo, Sakura?-dijo Sasuke serio

-ayer me llegó algo que me mandó la señora Tsunade-dijo Sakura sacando una bolsa con hierva y un papel-son unas hiervas y en el papel dice cuanta cantidad tomar

-no entiendo-dijo Sasuke cogiendo las hiervas y el papel

-cuando Roy enfermó tú hablaste con la señora Tsunade sobre que no podías tener hijos

-si ya recuerdo-dijo Sasuke-y esto que tiene que ver?

-la señora Tsunade te ha hecho pruebas durante estos años por si hay algo que pueda hacer que vuelvas a ser fértil-dijo Sakura y Sasuke la miró sorprendido-solo tomando estas hiervas volverás a ser fértil, pero si no la tomas no podrás engendrar

-puedo tener hijos tomando estas hiervas?

-lo mas seguro es que si, a parte que los Donceles son mas fértiles que las mujeres y lo mas seguro que funcione-sonrió Sakura-debes de tomar una por la noche y otra por la mañana

-gracias, Sakura-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

-no tienes que agradecer nada, Sasuke-la chica después de despedirse del azabache se fue a su cuarto a dormir, Sasuke se quedó parado en el mismo sitio con una pequeña sonrisa

ººººººººººººº

La mañana llegó, Naruto se levantó para luego asearse y vestirse, se dio cuenta que Sasuke no estaba, lo pasó por alto y se fue a desayunar, cuando desayunó se iba ir a que le diera el aire fresco de la mañana

-Naruto-el rubio se giró

-Gaara-dijo Naruto-como descansaste

-bien-dijo Gaara-solo quería decirte otra vez que entre Sasuke y yo no hay nada solo amistad

-lo se, Gaara-dijo Naruto-pero Sasuke se ha sentido como traicionado, sinceramente a veces no le intiendo

-Sasuke siempre ha sido difícil de entender y asta me atrevo a decir que ni él mismo se entiende-Naruto sonrió ante lo dicho-es una buena persona, no ha hecho las cosas bien contigo desde el principio y apagado con las consecuencias, al igual que yo, ya que toda las persona de este lugar me miran con reproche

-se les pasará-dijo Naruto

-sinceramente, yo te aprecié en el pasado y me gustaría que fueramos amigos, te lo digo de verdad-dijo Gaara

-creo que en estos momentos yo no puedo ser tu amigo, puede que en un futuro, solo quiero que me comprendas

-lo intiendo-dijo Gaara

-has visto a Sasuke?

-estuvimos hablando-dijo Gaara-no vallas a pensar mal

-Gaara, no me tienes que dar ninguna explicación, se que amas a Sai y no le harías nada malo y menos algo que le haría sufrir

-me dijo que iba a ir aún lugar especial-dijo Gaara-me pregunto que lugar es ese?-el rubio sonrió

-me voy Gaara, ya se donde encontrarle-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, os merecéis ser felices los dos-dijo con sinceridad Gaara-olvidar todo

-yo lo olvidé cuando nos secuestraron-dijo Naruto sonriendo-nos vemos mas tarde, y si preguntan por nosotros diles que tardaremos en volver y que estamos bien-y sin mas se fue el rubio en busca de un caballo, Gaara se quedó en el lugar con una sonrisa

ººººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su lugar especial, miró el lugar y no había nadie, puso su mirada en la casita del árbol y vio una sombra, sin pensarlo empezó a subir por el árbol por unas maderas que habían puesto el día anterior, la casita no era grande por dentro, podían caber dos personas perfectamente, Naruto sonrió cuando subio al ver a Sasuke mirando por una pequeña ventana, sin hacer ruido se acercó a Sasuke y lo abrazó por la espalda y pasando sus brazos por la cintura del azabache y poniendo su cara en la espalda, Naruto notó como Sasuke se tensó un poco pero al cabo de unos segundos notó como se relajó

-estoy cansado que no confíes en mi-susurró Sasuke, el rubia apretó mas el agarre

-no creí que te enfadases-susurró Naruto

-solo quiero que confíes en mi y que me creas, pero no haces nada para creerme, que creias Naruto-se giró para encarar al rubio-que me iba a lanzar a sus brazos? Gaara es mi amigo y no le voy a dar de lado

-yo no quiero que le des de lado ni a él ni a ninguno de tus amigos como yo no le voy a dar de lado a ninguno de mis amigos-dijo Naruto-Sasuke solo quería ver tu reacción

-y como reaccioné?-dijo Sasuke enfadado, Naruto lo miró a los ojos durante varios segundos y se dio la vuelta para irse-esto no va a funcionar-susurró el azabache con tristeza y el rubio paró-no somos compativles y solo nos vamos hacer daño-Naruto no hizo ningún movimiento-nos hacemos daño sin darnos cuenta y no quiero sufrir más y menos hacerte sufrir a ti

-entonces se acabó para siempre-dijo con tristeza Naruto e iba a salir de la casita, Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y sus puños se cerraron y sus ojos empezaron a salirle lágrimas de la tristeza, ver al rubio que se iba y no había hecho nada o decir algo le enfurecía

-por que no haces nada o dices algo para que se arregle esto-gritó Sasuke-es que no te importa-el rubio paró y miró a Sasuke

-no te entiendo-dijo Naruto-has dicho que nos hacemos daño por la menor cosa que pasa entre nosotros y ahora quieres que diga algo para arreglarlo

-te amo y tú a mi no, eso es lo único claro que tengo-dijo Sasuke quitándose las lágrimas pero están salía sin control, Naruto sopló fuertemente-no eres como antes

-tengo treinta y cinco años Sasuke, no soy un niño de veintitrés años que era la edad que tenía cuando estabamos casados, y tú deberías de darte cuenta de una vez de quien amas de verdad

-yo se perfectamente a quien amo

-te mientes a ti mismo, lo vi en tus ojos cuando mirabas a Gaara, están enamorado de él, pero lo que te pasa que no aceptas que él no te ame y que esté enamorado de tu primo Sai

-yo no estoy enamorado de Gaara, nunca lo estuve, confundí el cariño que le tenía con amor

-no quieres darte cuenta de lo que sientes por él, y cuando te des cuenta de ese sentimiento que tienes hacia Gaara no destruyas su matrimonio ellos dos se aman-dijo Naruto con un deje de tristeza, Sasuke se apoyó en la pared mirando a Sasuke sin creer lo que estaba diciendo el rubio

-yo no estoy enamorado de él te amo a ti-gritó Sasuke y se deslizó por la pared asta que se sentó en el suelo-quieres deshacerte de mi y no sabes como, por eso dices eso-Naruto suspiró y se acercó a Sasuke para luego sentarse a su lado

-quiero que te des cuenta antes que haya pasado un tiempo y te arrepientas de todo-dijo Naruto mirando al frente y su tristeza se le notaba en sus facciones

-por que, no entiendo nada-susurró Sasuke acercandose las rodillas a la cara y sus brazos rodearon sus piernas-ayer estabamos tan bien y hoy quieres dejarme

-si seguimos con esto, nos haremos daño, tú te engañas a ti mismo y yo me engaño-dijo Naruto-y lo peor es que engañaremos a nuestros hijos

-quisiera odiarte, pero lo que me estás haciendo en este momento, pero no puedo-dijo Sasuke con tristeza para luego soltar sus piernas y arrodillarse y con su mano hizo que le mirara el rubio-déjame demostrarte que te amo-y el azabache le besó en los labios con brusquedad, Naruto le correspondió de la misma forma, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron pero solo unos centímetros-te amo a ti, solo a ti, solo quiero que me creas y no se como hacerlo-los dos se miraban a los ojos y la tristeza de los dos se notaba en sus miradas-yo me sorprendí al ver a Gaara-Naruto solo le miraba asta que se acercó a sus labios y lo besó con lentitud y el azabache le correspondió y se volvieron a separar

-solo quiero que me entiendas-susurró Naruto-ojala tuviera seguridad sobre tus sentimientos hacia mi, pero algo dentro de mi hace que desconfíe-Sasuke le abrazó con fuerza pasando sus brazos por la espalda del rubio y acariciando la espalda con sus manos

-te entiendo-susurró Sasuke-dame la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento por ti, se que puedo demostrartelo y sobre todo demostrarte que te amo a ti no a Gaara-Naruto sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa y posó sus manos a la espalda del azabache y comenzando a cariciarle, Sasuke acercó sus labios al cuello de Naruto y empezó a darle besos,el rubio cerró los ojos para sentir esa sensación de calidez que le hacia tener ese contacto y el placer le envadía, Sasuke comenzo a besar y morder el cuello del rubio de una manera mas lujuriosa y dejando marcas en la piel, se dirigió a la oreja y comenzó a succionarla-te amo solo a ti-susurró con suavidad y a la vez con un sonrrojo en sus mejillas ya que era la primera vez que era él el que comenzaba con esos contactos, ya que en el pasado siempre era Naruto el que comenzaba, Sasuke se separó y miró a los ojos azules y sus manos con timidez se puso en los botones que tenía la camisa del rubio y empezó a desabrocharlos lentamente, cuando todos los botones estaban desabrochados le quitó la camisa, Sasuke en ningún momento quitó sus ojos negros de los ojos azules y se mordió el labio inferior con deseo, se acercó al cuello del rubio y lentamente fue bajando por el pecho besandolo y mordiendo cada parte de ese torso, Naruto puso sus manos en la cabellera azabache, Sasuke se separó del cuerpo y se puso entre las piernas del rubio y puso sus manos en el pecho del rubio y fue bajando lentamente asta llegar a los pantalones, sus manos le temblaban por lo que estaba haciendo, desabrochar el pantalón, Naruto sonrió por eso

-estás temblando-dijo Naruto

-es la primera vez que hago algo a si-dijo Sasuke sonrojado y serio-los Donceles estamos enseñados a no hacer esto-sonrió y dio un beso en los labios de Naruto con pasión y lujuria-pero para todo hay una primera vez-dijo cuando se separó, le quitó los pantalones al rubio y quedó desnudo, Sasuke miró el miembro del rubio que estaba excitado y tragó saliba por lo que tenía pensado en hacer, pero Naruto lo acercó a su cuerpo y acercó sus labios a la oreja del azabache

-quitate la ropa-susurró Naruto con sensualidad y al momento agarró con su boca la oreja del azabache, este suspiró y se separó del rubio y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, primero la parte de arriba, Naruto lo miraba con deseo y mordiendose el labio inferior e intentando con toda su voluntad no saltar al azabache, Sasuke de la parte de arriba estaba desnudo y empezó a quitarse los pantalones asta que quedó desnudo

-te gusta lo que ves-dijo con sensualidad Sasuke

-me encanta

-a mi me gusta más lo que veo-susurró Sasuke y sin pensarlo bajó hacia el hombligo del rubio y poniendo sus manos en los pezones y empezar a estimular esa parte, Naruto empezó a respirar entre cortadamente por lo que estaba haciendo las manos del azabache y la boco en su hombligo, poco a poco Sasuke fue bajando haciabajo encontrándose con el miembro del rubio que estaba muy excitado, sonrió

-espera, no tienes por que hacerlo-dijo Naruto separándo al azabache de su cuerpo

-quiero hacerlo-dijo Sasuke y se acercó al miembro del rubio y comenzar a lamerlo lentamente como si fuera un helado, Naruto se puso su mano en la frente por la sensación que tenía en esos momentos, Sasuke seguía con su faena asta que se metió el miembro en la boca, cerró los ojos y empezó con los moviemientos, que eran lentos y cada vez mas deprisa, Naruto puso sus manos en los cabellos acabeches y empezó a marcarle el ritmo que el quería, Naruto empezó a gemir con fuerza por sentir que estaba en el paraiso, sinceramente estaba feliz por que nunca pensó que Sasuke le hiciera algo a si, ya que las personas de el estatus del azabache no solían hacerlo, ya que desde pequeños les decía que hacer una felación era de prostitutas

-voy a correr me, Sasuke-dijo como pudo Naruto, interiormente Sasuke sonrió y es cuando sintió un líquido caliente en su boca y se tragó todo lo que pudo y lo que no pudo tragarse le resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, el azabache se separó y con su lengua se relamió para Naruto que no lo dejó de mirar le pareció sexy y seductor ese gesto, y sin pensarlo lo acercó a su boca para besarlo con lujiria, los dos se besaban con frenesi, Naruto metió su lengua en la cabidad del azabache y le tumbó en el suelo y el poniendose en cima, Sasuke puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio, y las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del contrario, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron y Naruto empezó a besar, lamer, y morder el cuello como el pecho del azabache, este agarraba los cabellos rubios con fuerza gimiendo sin control, Naruto se dirigió a un pezón erecto de Sasuke y lo empezó a lamer y con la mano el otro para también estimularlo, después bajó asta que llegó al miembro de Sasuke y sin pensarlo se lo metió en la boca, Sasuke solo gemía, le costaba respirar, el placer le envadía asta que no pudo mas y se corrió en la boca del rubio, Naruto se tragó la esencia del azabache, y volvió a besar cada parte del cuerpo del azabache y metió sus dedos en la boca de Sasuke que este sin pensarlo los lamía, cuando estuvieron lubricados con la saliba del azabache Naruto sacó sus dedos de la boca para luego besar los labios de Sasuke este mientras se besaban alzó sus piernas para que Naruto tuviera mas comodidad, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, Naruto le acarició la mejilla al azabache-te amo, Naruto

-te amo-susuró Naruto y le besó la frente-si te sientes incómodo me lo dices y paro

-esto lo desea mas de lo que crees-dijo Sasuke y Naruto le sonrió y le volvió a besar en la frente

-te amo-volvió a decir Naruto y posicionó su miembro en la entrada de Sasuke y de una sola estocada se adentró, Sasuke gritó ya que le dolió cerró los ojos con fuerza y su respiración fue rápida-estás bien?-dijo con preocupación el rubio sin moberse y empezó a darle pequeños besos en la cara al azabache y con su mano se dirigió al miembro de Sasuke para estimularlo y se olvidara del dolor, cuando pasó unos minutos Sasuke abrió los ojos y parecía mas tranquilo ya que su cuerpo se acostumbro a la intromisión

-muebete-susurró Sasuke, Naruto empezó a moberse lentamente, el azabache puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y lo atrajo a su cara-muebete más rápido-dijo jadeante y después los dos se besaron en los labios, Naruto cada vez se movía mas rápido, su respiración era entre cortada al igual que la de Sasuke, los dos estaban sonrojados y sus cabellos estaban pegados en su cara

-eres tan extreño, que me excitas en cada movimiento-Naruto quitó los brazos del azabache de su cuello lo besó en los labios y cuando se separaron, salió de su interior para darle la vuelta a Sasuke para luego introducirse de un solo movimiento en su interior y volver a moverse con rapidez y brusquedad, Sasuke en cambio no dejaba de gemir gritando de placer, con esa postura el placer era mayor y el placer era también mayor, sus manos como piernas le temblaban y temía darse de bruces contra el suelo, pero los firmes brazos de Naruto en su cintura hacia que eso no ocurriese, Naruto en una de sus estocadas dio al punto exacto de placer de Sasuke y este gritó con mas fuerza

-no dejes de darle ahí-dijo como pudo Sasuke, Naruto obedeció y siguió dandole en ese punto asta que Sasuke sin poder evitarlo se corrió en la mano de Naruto gritando por el orgasmo, Naruto sintió que las paredes internas del azabache le apretaba su miembro y eso para él era mas placentero, sabía que pronto llegaría el final y con una última estocada se corrió en el interior del azabache, Sasuke sin poder resistir mas cayó al suelo y Naruto en cima de él sin poner todo su peso, cuando recuperó el aire salió del interior del azabache y se tumbó a su lado

-fue genia-susurró Naruto mirando al techo, Sasuke solo le sonrió mirándolo, el rubio le miró y estuviero mirandose durante varios segundos-ven aquí, idiota-dijo Naruto y acercó a Sasuke a su cuerpo, este puso su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y cerró los ojos escuchando los latidos del corazón del rubio, Naruto le acarició los cabellos negros con cariño

-te amo tanto, Naruto-susurró Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa-solo espero que esto no lo olvides-el rubio lo miró

-olvidar-dijo sin entender Naruto y Sasuke se levantó para empezar a vestirse y Naruto hizo lo mismo

-olvídalo-susurró Sasuke

-te refieres cuando te quedaste embarazado de Kesha?-dijo Naruto ya con los pantalones puestos y abrochándose la camisa, Sasuke le miró ya que este también se estaba poniendo la parte de arriba de la ropa

-no recordaba que con ella estabas borracho-dijo con un bufido Sasuke

-siempre me he acordado-dijo Naruto arreglado

-no me refería a ese día-dijo Sasuke intentando poner bien sus cabellos azabaches, Naruto se quedó pensativo para hacer memoria-no te esfuerces, lo tuyo no es pensar, Dobe

-a quien le dices, Dobe, Teme, amargado-gritó Naruto

-y tú a quien le dices amargado-gritó Sasuke y los dos se miraron a los ojos con enfado asta que a la vez suavizaron sus facciones y sonrieron

-te refieres cuando estuvimos encerrados-Sasuke solo le miró sorprendido, Naruto rió nervioso-lo recordé hace unos días

-entiendo que no recordaras, estabas enfermo-dijo Sasuke y le agarró la mano-será mejor que vallamos a casa-y le besó en la mejilla-vamos

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto-que somos ahora?

-te amo y quiero estar toda la eternidad contigo-dijo Sasuke pasando sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y este suspiró con desgano-Naruto, yo no soy una persona que se acuesta con quien sea, en este tiempo solo he estado contigo-el rubio le sonrió y pasó sus manos por la cintura del azabache

-yo también te amo, Sasuke, seamos felices y te creo-dijo Naruto para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y luego en la mejilla para luego empezar a besar el cuello del azabache, Sasuke cerró los ojos y posó sus manos en los cabellos rubios para acercarlo mas a su cuello y para que no se separase de él, Naruto puso sus manos en el trasero de Sasuke y apretarlo, el azabache hizo un gemido de satisfaccion y Naruto lo alzó y el azabache enredó sus piernas en la cintura del rubio, este estampó contra la pared a Sasuke para luego besar los labios con brusquedad y lujuria que fue correspondido de la misma forma, sus manos recorrían los cuerpos con desesperación-te atreves a una segunda ronda?-dijo Naruto después de separarse de los labios de Sasuke, este le senrió

-y asta a una tercera, cuarta, quinta ronda, las que quieras, soy solo tuyo y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras-dijo Sasuke besándolo en los labios

-no te podrás mover durante semanas-le dijo Naruto con malicia

-eso espero-dijo Sasuke

ººººººººººººººº

Era de noche y Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a la mansión, entraron sigilosamente y agarrados de la mano, parecían dos adolescentes que habían hecho una fechoría, iban a ir a la cocina a comer ya que en todo el día habían comido solo lo del desayuno, y por los ejercicios que habían hecho las energías se les había acabado pero en su mente estaba seguir en su cuarto toda la noche lo que estaban haciendo y a si recuperar el tiempo perdido, iban a entrar a la cocina pero una voz los detuvo

-se puede saber a donde habéis estado todo el maldito día-el rubio y el azabache miraron a la persona que era mas ni menos que Sai y este estaba acompañado de Garra que tenía cara de sueño

-Sai no ves que están bien, te lo he dicho mil veces y tú me involucras a mi, y no me dejas dormir tranquilamente-dijo Gaara tranquilamente pero con sueño

-querías que me quedara solo ha esperar a estos dos insensatos-dijo enfadado Sai-pero que clase de esposo eres, dejar solo en la noche en esta mansión solitaria a un Doncel tan atractivo, podría aparecer un ffantasma y hacerme cosas pervertidas-Naruto y Sasuke ante esto se miraron, Gaara solo sopló

-deja de decir tonterías-dijo Gaara-tú querías saber que es lo que han estado haciendo ellos dos, eres muy cotilla, dejalos, son adultos y saben lo que hacen

-que saben lo que hacen-dijo indignado Sai-y si les hubiera asesinado un asesino asuelto

-lo que tu digas-dijo Gaara-solo fíjate en la forma de andar de Sasuke y te daras cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo ellos dos, ahora vamos a dormir-Sai no hizo caso a Gaara y se acercó a su primo con una sonrisa burlona

-cuéntame primito, cuantas veces lo habéis hecho y las posturas que has hecho-dijo Sai y Gaara solo se dio un golpe en la frente y negando con la cabeza, Sasuke se sonrojó y Naruto sonrió ya que le agradaba ese Doncel

-no-dijo nervioso Sasuke-no hemos hecho nada, y no seas chismoso

-pero-dijo Sai indignado

-no te preocupes Sai-dijo Naruto-tenemos hambre y sueño, mañana te diré las posturas para que las practiques con Gaara-Sasuke miró enfadado a Naruto, Sai sonrió y Gaara se sonrojó y sin mas agarró a su esposo y Sai y Gaara se fueron del lugar y dejaron solos al rubio y al azabache, Sasuke golpeó a Naruto

-por que le dijiste eso-dijo Sasuke enfadado

-para que se fueran-dijo Naruto-vamos a comer, que tengo mucha hambre y tú también la tienes, a parte que tienes que recuperar fuerzas para seguir esta noche-el rubio le guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia la cocina, Sasuke se sonrojó y al cabo de unos segundo se fue hacia la cocina

Continuará ….

Este capitulo es un poco mas largo y espero que os haya gustado … el próximo capitulo es el final … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Sasuke se levantó de la cama con lentitud, con paso lento se dirigió al baño para luego ducharse, cuando salió se vistió, iba a salir de la habitación pero se detuvo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, hizo un bostezo y se puso de lado para luego sonreir de felicidad, se subió la camiseta olgada que se puso y miró su vientre abultado con una sonrisa de felicidad, empezó acariciar su vientre con cariño, para luego mirar su rostro, se veía cansado y mas pálido de lo que era, suspiró y se acomodó bien la ropa para luego poner bien sus cabellos, y volvió a mirar su vientre y lo volvió a cariciar por encima de la ropa

-tres años y por fín conseguí quedarme embarazado-susurró Sasuke sonriendo, salió de la habitación con pasos cansados, bajó las escaleras lentamente y entró a la sala, se sentía bastante cansado desde hacia dos meses, solo hacia dormir y dormir, ni siquiera tenía apetito para comer cualquier cosa, eso le extrañó ya que cuando estuvo embarazado de Roy como de Kesha no paraba de comer y no se sentía tan agotado, antes de sentarse para descansar alzó su mano y miró el anillo de oro en su dedo y sonrió ampliamente

-Sasuke-dijo una voz de atrás del azabache, el nombrado lo miró y vio a Iruka sonriendo y con una pizca de preocupación-me alegra que te hayas levantado

-que hora es?-dijo Sasuke

-las dos de la tarde-dijo Iruka-te traeré algo para comer

-no tengo hambre-dijo Sasuke y se iba a sentar-solo quiero descansar un poco-Iruka frunció el ceño

-Sasuke, me da igual que no tengas apetito, tienen que alimentarte, desde ayer a la noche no comiste nada, si se puede decir que comiste-el azabache suspiró

-de acuerdo-susurró Sasuke

-te traeré algo de comer

-no hace falta-dijo Sasuke-comeré en la cocina a si caminaré un poco, no puede ganarme el cansancio-Iruka le sonrió

-vamos-dijo Iruka y los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, cuando entraron se sentó Sasuke en la silla mientras Iruka le preparaba algo de comer, Sasuke empezó a cariciar su vientre-Naruto debe de llegar hoy con Kushina

-tengo ganas de verle-dijo Sasuke

-de verdad que te encuentras bien?-dijo Iruka

-dentro de lo que cabe, si-dijo Sasuke-pero no entiendo por que me siento tan cansado, con Roy y Kesha no era a si, recuerdo que dormía pero no tanto, y también no paraba de comer, no me gustaría que mi bebe esté débil cuando nazca

-para eso queda dos meses-dijo Iruka colocando en la mesa un plato con carne y otro con una ansalada-sinceramente yo tampoco lo veo normal, pero cada embarazo es diferente

-tienes razón-dijo Sasuke cortando un trozo de carne-lo importante es que me embaracé

-Sakura como la señora Tsunade dijeron que las hiervas harían efecto poco a poco-dijo Iruka-y que tú eras el primero para saber si funcionaba

-me utilizaron de conejillo de india-dijo Sasuke con un puchero

-pero lo importante es que funcionó-dijo Iruka

-y soy feliz, pero Naruto no parece feliz-dijo Sasuke

-es por que te ve recaído

-estoy cansado-dijo Sasuke-solo es eso-se acabó la carne y empezó a comer la ensalada

-la señora Tsunade dijo que como era la primera vez que se utilizaba esas plantas podría ver efectos secundarios

-puede que sea el sueño-dijo Sasuke levantándose y bostezando-me voy a recostar en el sofá

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Un chico de quince años y una niña de nueve entraron a la mansión Namikaze, la niña hablaba y el chico solo suspiraba por lo que decía la niña, los dos iban a entrar a la sala pero fue impedido por Iruka

-no hagáis ruido-dijo Iruka-Sasuke está durmiendo en la sala

-otra vez-dijo Kesha

-Iruka es normal que solo duerma?-dijo Roy

-no lo se-dijo Iruka serio-por eso os estaba esperando, para que os quedéis con él ya que iré a ver a Sakura para que lo revise

-de acuerdo-dijo Roy

-si queréis comer algo en la cocina está-dijo Iruka-otra cosa, haced la tarea de la escuela-miró a la rubio serio-sobre todo tú Kesha

-primero iré a coger algo de comer-dijo Kesha

-me voy, no creo que tarde-dijo Iruka y se fue, Roy siguió a su hermana a la cocina, cogieron algo para comer y se dirigieron a la sala sin hacer ruido, se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de la mesa pequeña que estaba al lado del sofá, miraron a Sasuke que dormía placidamente, cuando acabaron de comer, empezaron hacer la tarea, Kesha miró a su hermano mayor y sonrió

-el otro día me dijo Mia que no le agradan los chicos con pelo largo-dijo Kesha con voz burlona ya que Roy tenía el pelo largo con una cola baja

-como si eso me importara-dijo Roy serio

-por eso el otro día la vi con un chico bastante guapo y parecía que se llebaban muy bien-Roy al escuchar esto se enfadó y rompió el lapiz que tenía en sus manos, Kesha empezó a reir escandalosamente-estás celoso, te gusta Mia

-no me gusta-dijo enfadado y alzando la voz Roy-es agresiba

-admitelo hermanito te gusta Mia-gritó Kesha señalando a su hermano

-no es cierto-gritó Roy

-se puede saber que son esos gritos-dijo una voz de mujer en la puerta, Roy y Kesha miraron a la puerta y ahí se encontraba Kushina y Naruto, la pelirroja se le notaba que estaba enfadada y Naruto solo negaba con la cabeza

-empezó Roy-gritó Kesha

-eso no es cierto, empezaste tú Kesha-gritó Roy

-basta los dos-gritó Kushina-cuando empezaréis los dos hablar como personas adultas

-abuela yo soy una niña-dijo Kesha-Roy es el mayor y debería darme ejemplo-Roe iba a decirle algo pero Naruto se acercó a ellos

-ya basta-dijo Naruto-no estáis viendo que estáis despertando a Sasuke?-los dos mas jóvenes miraron al azabache que se estaba moviendo y abriendo los ojos, Naruto se puso de cuclillas en frente de la cara de Sasuke y a si quedar sus rostros a centímetros

-chicos, por que no acabáis de hacer la tarea en vuestro cuarto-dijo Kushina, Roy como Kesha solo se levantaron recogiendo sus cosas y salieron de la sala y Kushina hizo lo mismo, pero antes dio una mirada de preocupación a Sasuke, Naruto vio como Sasuke abrió completamente sus ojos

-como te encuentras, mi amor-susurró Naruto

-ahora que estás aquí estoy mejor-susurró Sasuke y acarició la mejilla del rubio para luego sentarse lentamente-te echado de menos

-y yo a ti-dijo Naruto dándole un beso rápido en los labios al azabache y se sentó a su lado, Sasuke posó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y cerró sus ojos, Naruto pasó sus brazo por la cintura del azabache-estás cansado?

-mucho-susurró Sasuke

-por que no hacemos algo para que no te duermas?-dijo Naruto y Sasuke abrió sus ojos y miró al rubio que este le miraba

-como que

-un paseo por los alrededore, no se por donde quieras-dijo Naruto y el azabache le sonrió

-me encantaria-dijo Sasuke-pero estoy muy cansado-cerrando sus ojos con lentitud y abrirlos rápidos-Naruto, es normal lo que me pasa?-dijo con un toque de tristeza-con Roy y Kesha no me pasaba esto y ne estoy preocupando-el rubio le acarició sus mejillas y Sasuke intentaba tener sus ojos abiertos, es cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de un pequeño sonrojo en Sasuke y el calor que desprendía su rostro

-voy a ir a buscar a Sakura-dijo Naruto preocupado

-papa-dijo Roy que acababa de entrar a la sala-Iruka fue a llamar a Sakura, debe de estar al venir

-te llebaré a nuestro cuarto-dijo Naruto separandose de Sasuke para luego posar un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y el otro brazo por su cuello

-estoy bien, Naruto-dijo Sasuke en brazos del rubio

-papa, que le ocurre?-dijo Roy preocupado

-tiene fiebre y por lo que estoy notando va en aumento-dijo Naruto-cuando llegué Iruka con Sakura diles que vengan a mi cuarto-Roy afirmó con la cabeza y Naruto se fue rápido hacia su habitación

ººººººººººººº

Naruto puso delicadamente el cuerpo de Sasuke en la cama, rápidamente el rubio fue a por un barreño con agua y con trapos, se sentó en la cama al lado de Sasuke que este respiraba rápido y le puso el trapo en la frente

-mi amor, te pondrás bien-dijo Naruto preocupado y agarró la mano de Sasuke y la apretó

-te amo-susurró Sasuke

-yo también te amo-susurró Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla, Sasuke en ese momento apretó fuerte la mano de Naruto ocasionandole dolor en ella y comenzó a gritar de dolor

-me duele-gritó Sasuke-creo que ya viene nuestro bebé-el rubio soltó la mano como pudo y se levantó nervioso

-no se que hacer-dijo Naruto nervioso

-me duele mucho-gritó Sasuke y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos negros

-Naruto recuerda lo que te ha dicho Sakura como la vieja Tsunade-se dijo a si mismo el rubio-ya recuerdo … Sasuke respira … no me acuerdo de mas-gritó Naruto estirando sus cabellos rubios con sus manos y con fuerza, Sasuke empezó a sacar aire rapidamente por la boca, y en ese momento entró por la puerta Iruka, Sakura y Roy, Kesha por los gritos se quedó en la puerta junto con Mia las dos estaban asustadas

-Naruto sal de la habitación, he traido lo necesario, Iruka me ayudará y aunque no es normal mi hija Mia también-dijo Sakura seria, el rubio solo se quedó quieto en el lugar-vamos Naruto, sal de aquí-gritó la pelirrosa-y tú también Roy-la pelirrosa miró a su hija-Mia, ven aquí ayudarme

-yo-dijo con temor Mia

-ahora-gritó Sakura y Mia entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta cuando los varones se fueron de ella

-mama, te digo en este momento que nunca voy a tener hijos-dijo Mia asustada

-no creo que a Roy le agrade que no le quieras dar hijos-dijo Sakura sonriendo y también para que se le olvide el temor que tenía en cambio Iruka sonrió y Mia a parte de sonrojarse le dio un tic en la ceja

-yo no pienso estar con ese presumido creído de Roy-gritó Mia tan fuerte que toda la mansión la escuchó

ºººººººººººº

-que ha sido eso-dijo Kesha que estaba en el pasillo con su padre y hermano

-es igualita a Sakura-dijo Naruto y Roy solo le dio un tic en la ceja por lo enfadado que estaba, pero se le pasó por un gritó de Sasuke-recordarme que no vuelva a embarazar a Sasuke

-y a mi recordarme que no me quiero embarazar-dijo Kesha asustada-nunca pienso tener hijos, debe de doler tanto-a la niña le empezó a salir lágrimas de sus ojos

-no digas tonterías-dijo Roy-eres pequeña para pensar en eso

-estoy segura que Mia piensa igual que yo-gritó Kesha-nunca tendrás hijos con ella

-y quien te ha dicho que voy a tener hijos con esa agresiva-gritó Roy

-queréis dejar de discutir-gritó Naruto enfadado

-si-dijo los dos a la vez

ºººººººººººººººººº

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para Naruto, Kesha y Roy, el rubio caminaba sin parar de un lado a otro, en cambio Kesha como Roy estaban sentados en el suelo con la espalda en la pared y el uno al lado del otro, Kushina también estaba con ellos, pero a ella se la veía tranquila, a veces se iba a la cocina a preparar café o algo para comer y otras estaba con ellos, Naruto había enviado a uno de sus empleados para que enviaran un mensaje a la familia Uchiha para que fueran a la hacienda, el rubio en ese momento se había apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados ya que no se escuchaba nada dentro de la habitación, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Mia que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, los cuatro que estaban en el pasaillo la miraron, Kesha y Roy se levantaron y se acercaron a Mia

-cuando sea mayor tendré muchos niños, son tan monos-dijo con voz soñadora Mia y con sus manos en el pecho, todos que estaban en el lugar le salieron una gota de sudo en la cabeza estilo anime

-no nos interesa si quieres ser una madre fofa, gorda y agresiva-gritó Roy, Mia lo miró con enfado

-que me has dicho-gritó Mia-yo voy a ser una madre muy amorosa

-eso no te lo crees ni tú-dijo Roy-primero consiguete esa persona que te aguante y eso si lo encuentras-el chico empezó a reír y Mia sin pensarlo le dio un puñetazo en la cara y se fue del lugar enfadada-que chica mas agresiva-dijo Roy sobándose con su mano en el lugar golpeado

-por que no dejas de meterte con ella-dijo Naruto

-es divertido-dijo Roy con una sonrisa, el rubio rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación Iruka acompañado de Sakura, todos los presentes se acercaron a ellos dos

-como está Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-está bien-dijo Iruka sonriendo

-hemos tardado por que he tenido que revisar al bebé ya que es sietemesino-dijo Sakura

-es una niña, verdad?-dijo Kesha sonriendo

-que dices, es un varón-dijo Roy serio

-es un chico-dijo Sakura-pero lo mas seguro que sea Doncel, pero no estaré segura asta que no pase un tiempo

-un Doncel-gritaron los dos hermanos

-bueno es como una chica-dijo Kesha mas para ella

-bueno, un Doncel es como un chico-dijo Roy y los mas mayores solo negaron con la cabeza

-puedo pasar a ver a Sasuke?-dijo Naruto, Sakura le sonrió

-claro-dijo Sakura-recuerda que está cansado y tanto Sasuke como el niño tienen que descansar

-no les molestaré-dijo Naruto

-yo también voy-dijo Kesha

-deja a Naruto con Sasuke durante un rato-dijo Sakura, Kesha la miró sin comprender pero decidió no molestar a sus padres

-dejemosle solos-dijo Iruka y todos se fueron del lugar

ºººººººººººººººº

Naruto cuando entró a la habitación se acercó a la cama y se arrodillo en el suelo, vio con adoración a Sasuke que estaba cansado pero no dejaba de mirar al nuevo miembro de la familia

-estás bien?-dijo Naruto

-mejor que nunca-dijo Sasuke-quieres verlo?

-claro-dijo Naruto sonriendo y el azabache le entregó al bebé y Naruto lo cogió-es muy pequeño

-nació de masiado pronto-dijo Sasuke sentándose con dificultad en la cama, Naruto no le quitó vista al bebé que tenía pinta que tendría el cabello negro, y piel blanca

-seguro que se parecerá a ti-dijo Naruto

-falta saber su color de ojos-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa y acariciando al bebé con cariño-Roy y Kesha los tienen azules, seguro que él también

-lo importante que los dos estéis bien-dijo Naruto mirando al azabache y Sasuke le sonrió, los dos se acercaron y se besaron con amor-sabes por que te has encontrado en todo este tiempo a si?

-los efectos de las hiervas-dijo Sasuke-estoy dispuesto a todo por tener la familia que siempre quisiste tener

-con tres ya tengo bastante-dijo Naruto-ya tenemos bastante-el rubio volvió a besar los labios del azabache-dejaras de tomar esas hiervas

-ya tenemos bastante con tres hijos-dijo Sasuke-ahora les toca nuestros hijos

-por el camino que va Roy ninca tendrá nada con Mia-dijo Naruto

-son jóvenes

-cada cosa a su tiempo-dijo Naruto-solo espero que Mia no mate a Roy-Sasuke sonrió

-y que nombre le vamos a poner?

-hace un tiempo estuve hablando con Kesha sobre nombres-dijo Naruto-y ella dijo que le gustaba el nombre de Sora, que te parece?

-me gusta-dijo Sasuke y le dio un beso en la frente a su bebé

-bienvenido a la familia, Sora Namikaze Uchiha-dijo Naruto alzando al bebé, Sasuke cogió a Sora en sus brazos y con la otra mano libre agarró la mano del rubio

-siempre juntos, Naruto-dijo Sasuke

-siempre-dijo Naruto y besó en los labios a Sasuke-te amo-dijo cuando se separó

-yo te amo mas, Naruto-dijo Sasuke besando de nuevo a Naruto

**Fin **

Que os aparecido? Comentar para saber que os aparecido el final de esta historia


End file.
